Heroes Emerge
by gunner209
Summary: Five kids find themselves waking up in a strange place. It isn't until they do some exploring that they find the hidden leaf village and begin their new lives. Watch as Suton, Kaze, Mizu, Kasai, and Raiu develop their lives in the land of the ninja and create their own enemies and allies. Cannon Divergence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It was midday when a group of kids awoke in a grassy gnole in the middle of forest. The grass was long and green, they each stood and found a sword next to them.

Kaze stood first, the swordsman of wind. He had brown eyes with a dull grey pupil along with curly brown hair. He wore a dull green shirt with dirty grey stripes along with black ANBU-style pants.

The next to stand was Kasai, the swordsman of fire. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a fiery red pupil. His shirt was black with the Kanji for fire written in red on the front and back of his shirt.

Third was Raiu, the swordsman of lightning. He had dark brown hair with red eyes with stripes of gold, and light, shocking blue pupil. He wears a dark red robe that goes halfway down his calves, his shirt was yellow with the Kanji for lightning written on the chest.

The fourth to stand was Mizu the swordsman of water, he had short blonde hair with blue eyes, and a dark blue, almost black pupils. He wore an ugly hawaiian style shirt, along with white shorts with the kanji for water inscribed in a light blue on his left pant leg. Along his arms are strange pockets that contain something unknown.

The last to stand was Suton, he had dark brown hair, he was above average height, had a large stature, jet black eyes with a dark brown pupil, he wears a tan jacket with the kanji for earth written down both arms in a dark brown, blue shirt, and a Kunai pouch resting around his waist.

Kaze looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," replied Suton looking down to see a sword, "What's this?" He leaned over and grabbed the sword, as he grabbed it he collapsed to the ground unconscious. He awoke in a dark room covered in star shaped dots. In front of him stood a bear that was semi transparent.

"What are you?" Asked Suton.

"I am the spirit of your sword, Boruda, you have the ability to put chakra through the sword and summon my spirit. If you do there are different things that can be done after chanting the incantation of the sword. Now you must return to your world, good luck."

Suton was confused, "What's the incantation for the sword.

"Only the true master of the sword will know the incantation of the sword, spoke Boruda as Suton slipped into darkness.

Suton woke up in the same gnole, Kasai looked at him, "What happened, you grabbed your sword then collapsed."

"I don't know, I was transported to a strange world where a bear told me that he was living inside of the sword," Suton said while standing up and strapping the sword to his waist.

"Cool," shouted Raiu, "I wanna try." He reached down to grab his sword and when he did he too collapsed and awoke in a strange place.

In front of him stood a wolf, "I am Rakurai, I live within the sword. You may summon me by speaking the incantation that has been passed down for generations. Now, return to your own world and learn the ways of the ninja."

Raiu awoke and stood up, "Well that was strange."

"What?" asked Mizu.

"A wolf told me to learn the ways of the ninja," Raiu strapped his sword to his back.

The other three grabbed their swords and had similar experiences. Kaze's sword contained an eagle named Igurusupido, Mizu's sword contained a snake named Sunekugairu, and Kasai's sword contained a Tiger named Nensho.

After they each retrieved their swords they began to walk a path through the forest that they were unfamiliar with. After walking for a few hours they found a group of kids and a man speaking to all of them.

The five of them approached the group and heard the man who must have been the teacher talk about survival techniques that are vital for them to survive in the wilderness.

As they grew closer to the group they heard a boy shout at the man, "Iruka-sensei, when will we ever need to know how to scavenge for food?"

Iruka looked down and groaned, "Naruto, have you ever stopped to think that a mission could go longer than expected?"

"Not rea-," Naruto was cut off when they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"Alright kids, stay behind me," said Iruka as he grabbed a kunai.

Out of the bushes stepped the group of kids, Iruka lowered his kunai and kneeled down, "What are you kids doing out here?"

Kaze stepped forward, "We don't know where we are, or how we got here."

Iruka stood up, "Well let's take you back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Iruka-sensei," spoke up a boy with a blue shirt with a ping pong paddle on the back and black hair, arms crossed.

"Yes Sasuke," replied Iruka.

Sasuke stepped forward, "How do we know that they aren't enemies of the Leaf?"

Iruka stood thinking deeply about the question, "Good question Sasuke, well, there isn't really a sure way of telling whether a person is using a form of transformation jutsu. That's why newcomers in the village are closely watched," Iruka turned back to the kids, "Today's lesson is over, after we get back to the leaf you are all free to go."

The group let out a cheer and began to run towards the Leaf Village, "Wait! Slow down," Iruka yelled at the kids, he turned to the group of five, "Follow me, there's someone I want you to meet."

The group followed Iruka, who was sprinting after his class who had gotten ahead of him. They ran until they got to a huge gate that had no doors, the walls around it were a tan orange color. On the inside of the wall was a small shack occupied by two guards.

One of the guards looked at Iruka, "What did you find this time?"

"A group of kids that I want the Hokage to meet," said Iruka, continuing past towards a large tower near the center of the village. As they walked through they saw people with stands selling their goods and houses placed almost on top of each other. Each of the kids saw something that they thought was strange.

They reached the Hokage's tower and climbed the stairs to the top floor. Iruka knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, on the other side of the door a man told them to enter. They walked through the door, when they were at his desk they noticed that he wore a white robe and white hat with red streaks on each of them. The man turned and lifted his hat to reveal an old wrinkled face.

"Why have you come here Iruka?" asked the man.

"There was a group of kids in the forest, and I wanted to get your opinion on what to do with them," said Iruka bowing his head.

The Hokage looked at the children and spoke, "I am Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Leaf Village." Each of the kids waved and introduced themselves. Sarutobi turned back to Iruka, "Find them some housing and have them in your class at the academy tomorrow.

Iruka bowed and took the kids out of the Hokage's tower, they walked through the village until they reached some housing units. Iruka took them up a flight of stairs and opened a door at the end of the walkway, "This will be your housing for now, I'll be back tomorrow morning to take you to the Academy."

After Iruka left, the door next to the groups opened and out walked a boy in all orange and a pair of goggles on his forehead.

He turned his head and asked, "Who are you guys?"

Suton replied, "I'm Suton, this is Raiu, Mizu, Kaze, and Kasai. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you, but I need to get some ramen before I go to bed," said Naruto as he began to walk away.

The group set blankets on the floor and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

The group was up and eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Kasai opened the door and greeted Iruka with a yawn.

"Are you all ready for your first day at the academy?" asked Iruka scanning the unit for the group, "Hey, where did Kaze go?"

"We don't know," replied Raio, "We woke up and he was gone."

"Alright, wait here for a minute," said Iruka going to the next door. He pounded on it yelling, "Naruto! I need your help." Naruto answered the door still in his pajamas.

He rubbed his eye and asked, "What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"I need you to take these four to the academy, and I need to go and find Kaze," said Iruka as the group walked behind him.

Naruto gave a sigh, "Fine, but it will cost you a bowl of ramen."

"Naruto this is serious, Kaze could be anywhere and not everyone knows he is supposed to be here," spoke Iruka frantically.

Naruto looked at his fingernails and leaned against his door frame, "Well maybe they can find their own way to the academy."

Iruka glared at Naruto, "Fine, I'll get you a bowl of ramen, now please, take them to the academy."

"Sure no problem Iruka-sensei," shouted Naruto lighting up, "I just need to change."

Iruka looked at the group, "You guys wait here for Naruto, I'm going to go find Kaze." Iruko leaped to the roof and began dashing from building to building. After a few minutes he jumped to the ground to see a group of academy students huddled in a circle. Iruka ran up to the circle, but as he got closer he noticed a strong wind pushing him away. He pushed through the group to find Kaze and Sasuke facing off. Sasuke lunged at Kaze, but Kaze grasped his hand and forced Sasuke off of his feet. After Sasuke was suspended in air Kaze slammed his elbow into Sasuke's back crushing Sasuke into the ground. Kaze reached for his sword and raised it above Sasuke, but before Kaze could strike Iruka rushed in and grabbed Kaze's hand.

"What are you doing," shouted Iruka.

Kaze looked up at Iruka, "I was defending my friends. This brat was walking around talking smack about us."

"So why did you fight him?" asked Iruka lessening his grip so Kaze could sheath his sword.

"I didn't start it, I asked him to knock it off, but he said the only way for that to happen was to beat him in a fight," said Kaze, looking back at Sasuke who had risen to his knee.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's true," said Sasuke, wiping the blood off of his lip, "They don't belong here, none of them."

"That's enough Sasuke, get to class, all of you," shouted Sarutobi who was walking towards Iruka. Sarutobi looked at Kaze and grinned, "You're full of spirit I see, that's good. You'll need it to be able to pass the final exam coming up soon. Don't worry about it though, I've taken the liberty of assigning you and your friends to Iruka who will train you in time for the exams. So go with him to the academy and prepare for your training."

Kaze followed Iruka to the front of the academy where the rest of his friends were waiting. Kasai ran up to Kaze, "What happened?"

"Sasuke was talking down to us, so I had to put a stop to it," spoke Kaze.

"Well guys," announced Iruka, "Let's go to the training ground and get started." They went to the training ground where Iruka handed each of them a scroll.

"What is this?" asked Mizu.

"It's a picture of a chakra network," said Iruka.

Suton stared at the painting, confused, "Chakra?"

"Chakra is an energy that flows through all living things, you can utilize it to use different forms of jutsus. There are many jutsus, but the main three types are taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Today and through next week we will work on honing your abilities in taijutsu," spoke Iruka walking over to the training dummies.

Iruka gave a demonstration on how to use the dummies to train themselves in taijutsu. For the rest of the day the five of them grew accustomed to the dummies, striking it and finding how the limbs of it worked.

For the next few days the group trained with the dummies. By the end of the first week Kasai was able to move flawlessly around the dummy and give strikes and quickly move around it sending quick strikes into the dummy.

Iruka was amazed at Kasai's progress, "You've really improved over the last week, but let's see how you do with a sparring partner."

Iruka signaled for someone to come around the corner. It was a thin boy with clean cut, solid black hair and very bushy eyebrows. He wore a green skin tight jumpsuit with bandages around his arms.

"This is Rock Lee," said Iruka, "You're going to spar with him all of next week. Today you will spar to see if you're ready."

Rock Lee took his sparring position, standing sideways with one hand behind his back. Kasai stood with hands raised, Iruka signaled for them to begin. Lee stood there waiting for Kasai to strike, Kasai rushed at him. Lee crouched down and brought his leg around to sweep Kasai's legs out from under him, but Kasai jumps over and swings his arm down and punches Lee in the face. Lee flies back and quickly flips back to his feet.

"You are crafty indeed, but the power of youth shall lead me to victory," shouted Lee. Kasai stared Lee down then charged at him, Lee rushed to the side of Kasai and thrust his fist into Kasai's side. Kasai clutched his side then plunged his fist into Lee's gut. They both stepped away from each other, but before they could strike each other again Iruka stepped between them.

"That will do for today, both of you go get some sleep," Iruka said as Lee and Kasai lowered their guard.

For the next week Kasai and Lee sparred while the other four of the group continued to use the training dummies. By the end of the third week Iruka felt that they were all proficient enough to pass the taijutsu portion of the final test.

The group left the training grounds and headed back towards their house. Half way back to their house they walked past a ramen shop and heard Naruto and Iruka talking. They walked over and saw Iruka giving Naruto a lecture over a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, you need to focus, you don't want to fail the final exams three times in a row, do you?" spoke Iruka grimly.

Naruto finished slurping the soup in his ramen before answering, "I do want to pass, it's just that it's all so difficult. The jutsus are impossible to get the hang of and I can't seem to finish any of them."

"You just need more practice, keep trying and I promise that things will work out," said Iruka finishing his bowl of ramen.

Naruto looked over at Iruka, "I have one question for you."

"And what would that be?" asked Iruka smiling at Naruto.

"Can I try on your headba-" Naruto was cut off when Mizu coughed from behind the cloth that separated the ramen shop from the road. Naruto quickly threw his chopsticks at where the cough came from.

From behind the cloth came a yelp of pain and Suton walked threw the cloth rubbing his forehead, "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were spies," said Naruto half apologetically.

"Regardless of why you did it Naruto you need to get going so that you can get to class on time tomorrow," said Iruka. He looked over at the group now standing inside of the ramen shop, "You guys need to go too, you've got a long day of learning tomorrow."

The group quickly left and went back to their home, as they arrived they saw Naruto looking out of his window at them. He quickly closed the curtains with anger as the group walked past and into their room. They all proceeded to their beds and went to sleep.

The next morning dawned and the group was ready for their next day of training. When they arrived to the training grounds they found Iruka meditating. The group waited for Iruka to finish meditating, but after a few minutes Raiu walked up to Iruka and went to touch him on the shoulder. When Raiu came into contact with Iruka Raiu's hand phased through Iruka's shoulder. The group became worried to where Iruka was, but after Raiu joined the group again Iruka walked out from around the corner.

"This is the transformation jutsu, you will need to master it in order to pass the final test that is in two weeks," said Iruka.

Kaze looked at him, "Are you crazy, we won't be able to learn that in two weeks."

Iruka looked at him, "well first you need to be able to utilize your chakra, but let me show you the hand sign to make the clone." Iruka made a simple hand sign and soon after an exact replica of him appeared next to him.

"In order for you to make the clone, you must create the hand signs and expend the right amount of chakra," said Iruka as his clone disappeared.

Each of the five of the group spread out and began practicing. Kaze tried, and on the first time he made a clone, but it was a weak clone that lied on the ground for a few moments before disappearing. Everyone in the group was having trouble, but none more that Suton, he couldn't even get a clone to appear.

At the end of the day Iruka dismissed everyone except Suton, "Are you alright, I noticed you were getting quite frustrated?" asked Iruka.

"I'm fine, it just doesn't seem fair that I'm always behind the rest of them," said Suton.

Iruka placed his hand on Suton's shoulder, "Don't worry, not everyone gets it at first."

Suton left feeling slightly better after talking to Iruka, he met up with the group and they left back for their house.

For the rest of the two weeks the group continued to work on the clone. By the end of the first week, Kaze had easily mastered the clone jutsu within the first few days. Kasai, and Raiu had been able to master it at the end of the first week. By the end of the second week everyone had it mastered except for Suton, he was able to generate a clone, but it was weak and couldn't move.

The group headed back to their house, ate some food and lied down to get sleep for the next day. Suton couldn't get any sleep because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to produce a clone to pass the final exam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

The group woke up with an anxious mindset. Suton was the most worried of the entire group since he isn't able to create clones. They walked together to the academy, but as they got closer Suton began to slow down until he stopped completely.

Raiu ran up to him, "What's the matter?"

"I just don't think that I can pass the tests," said Suton looking at the ground.

"You'll be fine, just do your best and it will all work out," said Raiu as they rejoined the group.

They arrived at the academy to find a giant group of students waiting outside to take their tests. When the group arrived they all sat under a tree and waited for their names to be called. Kaze's name was called first, he stood confidently and walked into the academy. Before Kaze came back Mizu was called to take his test. Kaze soon returned with a headband in his palm.

"What's that?" asked Suton.

"It's the leaf ninja headband, I'm officially a genin," said Kaze proudly.

"Congrats Kaze!" exclaimed Kasai. After the group stared at the headband both Raiu and Kasai were called to take their tests.

Kaze sat next to Suton, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just really nervous," said Suton looking at the ground.

Kaze placed his hand on Suton's shoulder, "Don't worry about the test, just focus on something that makes you happy."

After a few minutes of thinking Suton's face began to lighten up, but soon after he was more relaxed he was called to take his test. He instantly tensed every muscle in his body and walked timidly over the academy. He was escorted to the room were a group of ninja were sitting at a table with papers in front of them.

The ninja in the middle looked up, "Name?"

"Suton," replied Suton nervously.

The ninja found his name, "Ah, well we are simply going to ask you to do some tasks, but first we need to see your ability in taijutsu." One of the ninja stood from his chair and walked to face Suton. They both took their stances.

"Begin," said the ninja in the middle. Suton charged at the ninja, but his opponent stepped quickly to the side. Suton noticed the ninja step and quickly grasped his arm to stop his own momentum and to knock the ninja off balance. Suton took his chance and forced his palm into the ninja's chest throwing him through the wall. the group of ninja quickly stood and ran to the hole in the wall.

The ninja who was thrown stood up and walked to the others and whispered words that Suton couldn't quite hear.

After a few minutes the group turned towards Suton, "You've passed the taijutsu portion, now all you have to do to pass the test is to successfully use the clone jutsu."

Suton again tensed up, he took deep breaths and took his stance. He created the hand signs and next to him appeared a clone that was weak looking, but was on its feet.

"Hmm, you've made a clone, but it is weak and feeble. But because of your success in the taijutsu portion we've decided to let you pass," spoke the ninja handing Suton a headband. He quickly ran back to his friends.

"How did you do?" asked Kasai quickly standing.

"I passed," exclaimed Suton. They all congratulated each other on passing the test and quickly went to hear the hokage's speech to the new genin.

After the long speech given by the hokage it was time for the group to go and get some sleep.

As the group went to the academy the next day Iruka was there to greet them.

"Hey, congratulations on passing the test," said Iruka with a note in his hand.

"Thanks," said Kaze who noticed the note, "What's that?"

Iruka looked down, "This is a note from your squad leaders."

"You mean they're going to split us up?" asked Raiu.

"No, you just have two squad leaders for the five of you," said Iruka handing Raiu the note, "Well, I need to get going."

After Iruka left Raiu opened the note.

"What does it say," asked Kaze.

Raiu looked at the note, confused, "It says go to the main gates."

"Well let's go," spoke Suton enthusiastically.

The group rushed towards the gate to see to ninja standing, one had a long toothpick in his mouth, the other looked very sick.

As the group arrived the man with the toothpick introduced himself, "I'm Genma Shiranui, this is Hayate Gekko."

Hayate gave a small cough before saying, "You guys ready for your first mission?"

The group looked at each other until Kaze stepped forward, "Yeah, let's do this."

"Good, after the mission is over we're going to do some highly intense training until the chunin exams," said Genma.

"Well what's the mission?" asked Mizu.

"We are escorting some merchants to the village of rice patties," spoke Genma.

Each person of the group was given a pack and checked for their swords before they left. They waited until the merchants appeared at the gate with an ox pulling a cart full of rice bags. There was a small boy, an old man who was hunched over, a teenage boy, and middle aged man.

"Are you the merchants that we're escorting?" asked Genma.

"Yes," spoke the old man, he pointed to the man, "This is my son, Genzo, his eldest son Yuso, his youngest son Bonyo, and I'm Hotori."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Genma, this is Hayate, Kaze, Mizu, Suton, Raiu, and Kasai." said Genma.

"We should get going." said Hayate giving a cough, "Kaze and Suton, you two will help push the cart."

The group left the hidden leaf village and began the path to village of rice patties. After they lost the view of the leaf village the sun began to set.

"We should set up camp before it gets too dark." said Genma.

"No, we need to keep going." replied Genzo.

"The roads aren't safe at night." argued Hayate.

Genzo glared at Hayate, "We aren't paying you to make the decisions, we're paying you to escort us to the village of rice patties."

"Fine, we can keep going for tonight." said Hayate unhappy with the result of the argument. As they continued Suton got a feeling that they were being watched.

There was a rustle in the bushes, "What was that?" Shouted Suton.

"It was just an animal." replied Genma not looking at the bushes.

The bushes rustled again, "I don't think that's an animal." said Suton growing more worried.

"Well then go check it." said Genma growing tired of Suton's needless fear.

Suton walked over, when he was a few feet away the bushes rustled again. Suton stepped back and waited for a few seconds. He walked forwards again, when he was about a foot away from the bushes a bear cub jumped out at Suton. He stumbled back a few steps and fell backwards. The bear cub ran up to to Suton and jumped into his arms.

"Where's your family?" asked Suton.

"Suton, hurry the hell up and get up here." shouted Hayate.

"Coming!" shouted Suton setting the bear cub down. He quickly got up and rushed to join the group. When he rejoined the group he heard footsteps behind him, he looked back and noticed the bear cub following.

"You need to go," whispered Suton to the cub.

"Who are you whispering to!" shouted Hayate, "I'm absolutely exhausted and am in no mood to deal with your's or anyone else's crap." Hayate began to cough heavily.

"We need to stop." said Genma.

Genzo looked at Hayate who was hunched over on the ground, "Fine, we'll stop for now, but as soon as the sun rises we are going to leave."

The group set up camp and began to sleep. The bear cub nestled into Suton's arms as he slept.

Kaze woke up a few hours later with the urgent need to pee. He opened his tent quietly and went a few feet into the forest. After he relieved himself Kaze noticed a shadowy figure in a tree overlooking the camp. Kaze quickly leapt into the tree behind him and walked a branch to try and get a closer look. As he got closer he felt that he was being watched, he looked to his right and noticed a figure rushing towards him. Kaze jumped down to the ground and ran back to the camp and woke everyone up.

"Guys!" shouted Kaze, "There are ninja watching us, we need to go."

Before any of the group responded to his calls he was grabbed from behind and a cloth placed over his mouth. Kaze struggled furiously, but soon fell unconscious.

Suton woke up the next morning to the bear cub making odd noises and standing over a kunai.

"Everyone wake up," shouted Suton. Everyone ran to him, all except Kaze.

Genma looked around, "Where's Kaze?"

Everyone looked around and shrugged. The bear cub continued to make the strange noises at the kunai.

"This is Kaze's kunai, and this bear cub must have his scent," said Hayate kneeling down next to the cub.

Suton looked at the cub, "Take to him girl."

The bear cub took off into the forest with the group close behind, the only ones who stayed behind were the merchants. The group followed the bear cub for about a mile until they found a group of ninja sitting around a fire with another body leaning against a tree.

"Alright, I need you three to stay here, these guys are way too dangerous for you guys to fight." said Genma.

Hayate looked at him, "Who are these guys then?"

"They are the Gontetzos, a group of rogue ninja from the hidden sand village. They're all S ranked criminals in the bingo book." said Genma.

Hayate grabbed a kunai, "Well then let's take care of them. You four go back and keep watch over the merchants."

The group sprinted back towards the merchants. When they got back to the camp they found that it was in ruins, the gate was shattered with rice grains spread across the ground. They saw Hotori lying on the ground with kunai extending from many parts of his body.

Kasai ran over and lifted Hotori's head, "What happened?"

"Ninja, so many ninja. They were everywhere, none of us escaped. They slaughtered my children and made me watch." said Hotori weakly.

"Why are there ninja after you?" asked Mizu suspicious of why rogue ninja are after a group of merchants.

"Well, there is something that I didn't tell your hokage before he assigned you the mission." Hotori coughed up some blood, "I'm actually an elder of the village of rice patties. A group of rogue ninja has been hunting the elders because grievances that we caused the group."

"How could you deceive us like that!" Shouted Raiu enraged.

"He's right, if you had told the truth to the hokage then the mission would be an A ranked mission rather than a C ranked mission." spoke Mizu angry about the deception.

Hotori lied his head down in Kasai's arms and let out his last breath. The group bowed there head in respect. Soon after Genma and Hayate ran out of the forest with the bear cub.

Genma looked at the carnage, "What the hell happened here?"

"Apparently Hotori here is an elder that the Gontetzus had a bone to pick with," said Mizu folding his arms.

"Damn, well then I guess the mission was a failure. Not all of it is your guys' fault, but as soon as we get back we're going to go an a year long training session to prepare for the chunin exams." said Hayate.

Suton kneeled down next to the bear cub, "You did a great job today, do you want to stay with me?"

The bear cub pushed her head into Suton's hand, "I think I'll call you Tsume."

Tsume followed Suton back to the leaf village. They were given a little bit of time to repack their bags to prepare for their training session. After everyone met at the main gate the group set off for their year long training session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Suton woke up in the damp grass of a foggy morning. He looked around and noticed that he was completely alone, except for Tsume who was stretching at Suton's feet. Suton frantically looked for his friends, he quickly called out for them. The response he got was a kunai thrown to his feet, he looked down and noticed there was a paper bomb attached to the kunai. He quickly grabbed Tsume and jumped into a tree.

Suton looked around and noticed a shadowing figure sitting in a set of bushes. Suton set Tsume down and silently walked to the end of a branch that was above the figure. Suton jumped down onto the figure, but the figure rushed to the side and pushed Suton into the opening.

"You ready?" asked the figure walking into the opening.

Suton grabbed his kunai, "Yeah." They rushed at each other and connected kunai. Each of them struggled to push the other back. After a few moments of struggling Suton managed to push the figure back, he charged at the figure. When he was close to the figure the figure swung his kunai at Suton, but Suton slid under the oncoming slash and forced his kunai into the figure's back. The figure quickly dissipated into nothing as Genma walked out from behind a tree.

"Nice work Suton, these last few months haven't been a waste." said Genma placing his hand on Suton's shoulder, "Now that you've greatly improved with taijutsu let's work on developing you a personal jutsu. In order to do that you'll have to spend months getting used to your chakra nature which we've determined to be earth. I'm going to leave you to train, but don't be discouraged if you don't get it right away, this process takes months. Just make sure you stay out of trouble, and report back to the camp each night."

Suton nodded his head as Genma walked away. Suton looked down at Tsume, "let's work on something that makes you stronger."

Suton spent the rest of the day working on a jutsu for himself, at one point he managed to cause the earth to rise up a small amount.

When Suton got back to the camp everyone else had gone to sleep, so Suton ate some food and went to sleep in his tent with Tsume in his arms.

Kaze woke up the next morning with sore palms from his training the day before, he had been practicing a jutsu where he creates a large gust of wind from his hands. He went back to his original training spot where he had managed to push the bushes away. Kaze continued to practice that same jutsu, each time he shot the wind into the trees his hands stung from the quick gusts of wind.

Hayate walked over to Kaze after noticing him struggling a bit, "Here, wrap your hands in these." Hayate handed Kaze some bandages.

"Won't these mess with my jutsu?" asked Kaze as he began to wrap his hands.

"Trust me, they won't." said Hayate, "Now, try your jutsu and put all of your energy into it."

Kaze prepared himself and created the gust and forced as much as he could through his palms. The gust that he created blew the bushes off the ground and tilted the trees away from Kaze.

"Good," said Hayate, "just keep working on it and sometime soon you'll have a powerful jutsu at your disposal."

Kaze continued to work with the wind jutsu for the rest of the day. He was so focused on his training that by the time he felt tired the sun had set, he rushed back to the camp and saw that there was a shadowy figure sitting next to the fire. Kaze walked forward and noticed that it was Kasai, Kaze went and sat next to him.

"How've you been doing?" asked Kasai.

"Pretty well, I'm close to being able to complete my first jutsu." said Kaze.

Kasai stood up, "That's good to hear. I should probably get some sleep."

Kaze went to his tent and collapsed into his sleeping bag.

Kasai woke up the next day, his legs felt warm from his jutsu training. He ate some breakfast and went to an open area in the forest. He took his stance and exerted chakra into his feet, they ignited and Kasai began to run in circles. When Kasai stopped running there was a circle of flames around him, he panicked and tried to put out the fire. Genma quickly rushed in and helped put out the fire.

"You need to be careful when using fire jutsus in the forest." said Genma stomping out the last flames.

"I can't seem to control the flames my chakra produces." said Kasai sitting down rubbing his legs.

Genma crouched down, "You seem to be having problems with the flames themselves, here," said Genma handing Kasai some tape, "Wrap your feet in this, it will help prevent burns."

Kasai took the tape and wrapped it around his feet up to his mid shin. The tape gave a cooling sensation to his burnt legs and feet.

"What is this?" asked Kasai feeling a strong feeling of relief.

"This is a special medical tape that is used on burn patients to help prevent further damage to their skin." said Genma standing back up.

"Thanks, but how do I control the flames I make?" asked Kasai looking at the burnt surroundings.

"You need to find the balance between quantity of chakra and where it is released at. Right now you are releasing chakra from anywhere in your leg and you don't control how much chakra you control." said Genma.

Kasai nodded and tried again. The flame he produced from his feet was larger, but didn't flow around as much. Kasai began to run in circles again, when he finished the trail of flames followed the trail then died out rather than catching the forest on fire.

Kasai spent the rest of the day working on controlling his flame emission. When he finished he went back to the camp and laid down in his tent and fell asleep.

Raiu woke up in the middle of the day, it was dark and cloudy. When he left his tent it began to rain, he noticed that his hair was standing on edge, he quickly dove to the side to narrowly avoid a bolt of lightning.

Hayate quickly ran out of his tent, "What the hell was that?"

"It was a bolt of lightning I think." said Raiu standing up.

Hayate gave a grin, "This is the perfect weather for you to train in, you need to feel how the air feels. When lightning strikes and thunder booms hear it clearly and feel the sounds in yourself."

"What will this accomplish?" asked Raiu confused on what Hayate was asking.

"It will allow you to summon lightning and control it and redirect it's path. Eventually you will be able to produce lightning, but for now feel how the air is and find the balance between nature and chakra." said Hayate closing his eyes.

Raiu sat down and closed his eyes and tried to close himself off from all distractions. He waited to hear thunder, but before that he felt a change in the air. Raiu stood up and held his hands to the sky, a bolt of lightning struck Raiu's hands. He lowered his hands with electrical currents flowing around his body, his hair stood directly up. Raiu gathered the lightning into his hands and shot it at a rock, when the bolt came into contact with the rock it completely shattered and rained the pieces over a small area.

"That was impressive Raiu." said Hayate, "Now try and form the lightning into a shape as you release it from your body."

Raiu again sat and closed his eyes waiting for a change in the air. After a few minutes of waiting Raiu felt the change and lifted his hands and collected another bolt into his body. Raiu focused to the point of sweating in order to try and form the lightning into a shape.

"You need to wait to shape the lightning until you are releasing from your body." said Hayate.

Raiu began to release the lightning to the ground, as he did he tried to control where it ended up. After a few moments Raiu had released all of the lightning from his body, in front of him stood a wolf made completely of lightning.

Hayate walked up to the wolf, "Very impressive. The last thing you need to do is learn to generate the lightning yourself so that you don't have to wait for a storm to happen."

Raiu nodded and began to build up as much chakra as he could into the palms of his hands. After a few minutes of building up chakra Raiu released the built up chakra into the air. When the chakra was released Raiu was surprised to find that nothing happened.

"It didn't work." said Raiu disappointed.

"Don't worry, no one can get it on their first try." said Hayate.

Raiu spent the rest of the day working to produce lightning from his palms. He eventually went back into his tent and went to bed before the sun had set.

Mizu woke up on a damp bank next to a waterfall pool. He stood up and nearly fell on his face, his eyesight was blurry and he couldn't think straight. Mizu looked down at his arm and noticed two small holes in his arm. He panicked at the sight of the snake bight, he quickly sealed his lips around the wound and began to suck blood out of the wound in an attempt to get the poison out of his system.

After a few minutes Mizu gave up and plopped to the ground. From the bushes a snake slithered out and up to Mizu. Mizu tried to crawl away but was too weak from the poison, the snake crawled up his leg. Mizu began to go into a daze as the snake coiled itself around Mizu's arm.

Mizu woke up to a world of color, the trees were a vibrant purple and the ground was black with stars scattered around. Mizu took a step forward afraid that he would fall into the ground. He turned his head to look at the water which was a delicate blue green. Mizu walked onto the water and suddenly felt a surge of chakra in his hands. He lifted his hands which lifted a portion of water along with them.

Mizu smiled, "I can control the water, I AM A GOD!" Mizu continued to move the water around.

After a few minutes the water quickly took the shape of a giant snake. Mizu backed away from it, the snake lashed its tail at Mizu causing him to fall into the water. As Mizu began to sink to the bottom he saw Genma appear next to him.

"The only way to control your fears is to defeat them." said Genma.

Mizu swam back to the surface and faced the giant water snake. Mizu stood to face the snake, he ran at the snake pulling his sword from his waist. The snake rushed at Mizu and when the snake was a few feet away from Mizu, Mizu stepped to the side and swung his sword in between the upper and lower jaw cutting the snake in half. Both halves of the snake crashed into the water and Mizu thought that he had done it.

A few moments later two snakes appeared out of the water. Mizu prepared to to fight the snakes again, but before he could attack the world began to melt around him.

Mizu regained his bearings in the real world and found that he was standing on the waterfall pool. Mizu put his sword back around his waist.

Genma walked from behind the bushes, "You alright there? You started to freak out after you laid down on the ground."

"I was poisoned by a snake and went to a strange world where I fought giant water snakes." said Mizu.

"Well, you should begin to shape the water that you control to make your jutsu more powerful." said Genma.

Mizu began to move the water at his feet, he brought a large amount of water in front of him. He began to shape the water into a long shape. After a few minutes Mizu was able to form the water into the shape of a snake.

"Good work." said Genma.

Mizu started to move the serpent around the pool. After a few moments the serpent crashed back into the water and Mizu collapsed to his knees. Mizu spent the rest of the day working on controlling and maintaining the water serpent.

Everyone in the group spent the rest of the year working on their individual jutsus, and when their time was up they all met at the camp and headed back to the hidden leaf village. When they met at the camp everyone noticed that Tsume had doubled in size and stood up to Suton's knees.

On their way back to the village everyone reminisced about their training experiences until they got back to the leaf village.

When they reached the top of the hill outside the leaf village, they all noticed there was a much larger amount of people in and around the leaf village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

The group walked through the leaf village looking at people in awe. They were amazed at the number of villages present in the leaf village. As they walked towards their house they noticed Naruto talking to a tree. The group ran up and saw a boy in the tree, he had a gourd on his back and a strange symbol on his forehead.

"What did you say?" shouted Naruto at the boy.

The boy looked down and scuffed, "I said that you're weak and insignificant."

"You're gonna get it n-" Naruto was cut off as the group ran up. Naruto jumped back at the sight of Tsume, "Wha-What's that?"

The boy in the tree laughed, "It's a bear, are you really that scared?"

Naruto brushed himself off, "Of course not."

"Gaara!" shouted a boy who had jumped onto the wall next to the tree, "We need to go."

"Kankuro you're lucky I don't just kill you now." said Gaara before he left. Kankuro let out a sigh before rushing after him.

"What was that?" asked Suton.

"Just some punk from the hidden sand village." said Naruto, "Don't worry about it."

The group continued down the path back to their house. When they walked in everything was covered in dust, their beds were exactly how they were before they left. The group set down their bags and walked back out into the village. They watched people practicing their jutsu and studying for the chunin exams that would happen the next day.

"So Kaze," said a familiar voice, "I see you decided to come back to the village."

Kaze turned to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed.

Kaze glared back at Sasuke, "Yup, I see you're still a complete jerk."

"I'm assuming you'll be taking part in the exams?" asked Sasuke.

"I-I'm not sure." said Kaze, soon after Genma walked up to the group.

"I forgot to tell you all that you're to report to the chunin exams tomorrow." said Genma.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." said Sasuke walking away.

Kaze clenched his hands, "That guy just rubs me the wrong way."

After Kaze calmed down the group went back to their house so they could rest for the chunin exams.

As the group woke up the next morning they all packed their equipment. Suton gave Tsume a piece of meat while the rest of the group finished getting ready.

After everyone was ready they all rushed to where the first stage was being held. As they walked into the building they noticed that most of the seats in the room were taken, they all sat down separate from one another.

After a few minutes passed all of the seats were filled and there was still no proctor for the test. From behind all of the genin the door squeaked open and in walked a tall man with a bandana. He had a long black robe and had a face covered in scars.

The man walked to his desk, "Welcome all of you, I am Ibiki Morino and this is the first portion of the chunin exams, if you look in front of you you'll see a test, you are to fill it out. If you don't get at least seven of the ten questions correct you will not pass."

Immediately after that statement Lee raised his hand, "But there are only nine questions on this paper."

"This is true," said Ibiki, "The tenth question will be administered after everyone is done with the first nine. You'll also notice many ninja placed around the room, they are here to prevent you from cheating. If you're caught cheating you will be deducted points from your overall score." Ibiki looked around the room, "You have an hour to complete the test, you may begin."

Everyone looked down at their tests, Kaze began to write down answers with ease from his extensive knowledge. All the others in the group were struggling to answer even the first question. Naruto was struggling to the point that he was sweating. After about fifteen minutes Sasuke used his sharingan to copy answers from others.

Suton looked down at Tsume who was laying next to him, Suton nodded and Tsume crawled around the room. Mizu noticed Tsume crawling around, he quickly released his snake onto the floor to go and find answers for him.

Kasai looked around and noticed that the room was lit with many candles, he made a hand sign and began to see from the point of view of the candles. Kasai released his jutsu and began writing down answers.

After the test was half over Kankuro raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom. Ibiki allowed it and told one of the overwatchers to go with him. Raiu still hadn't answered a single question and was debating how he was going to get the answers. He pointed his finger at Sakura and launched a small bolt of lightning at her head. After it hit Sakura scratched her head, a few moments after the bolt hit her head Raiu recalled the bolt. He quickly wrote down the answers and looked around to see what was happening. Raiu noticed a bug flying around, and as it flew over Raiu's paper he quickly slapped it onto the table.

As the test continued each of the five in the group had a complete paper, Naruto was still sweating about the questions.

After the hour was over Ibiki stood up, "Alright, your time is up. Before the tenth question is administered I need to give you all a warning. If any of you answer this question incorrectly you and your entire squad will fail and will never be able to take part in the chunin exams ever again." The entire room gasped. "You all have the option to drop out of the tenth question, if you do you can take part in the next chunin exams. If one person drops out of the question the entire squad fails but can still take the next chunin exam."

Mizu thought to himself, 'Drop now and wait, or risk my entire squad?'

Soon after Ibiki was done talking someone raised their hand, "I'm out, sorry guys." The person and two others walked out of the room.

This happened a few more times before almost half of the squads remained. Naruto had his hands clenched on the table, he stood there sweating for a few minutes before shouting out, "I'm not giving up, I'll answer this last question."

Ibiki looked around, "So this is all that's left. The last question of the test is, you all passed."

"What?" shouted Sakura, "You made us torture ourselves just to tell us that we passed?"

"This test wasn't meant to test your knowledge, as you may have noticed many of the questions were impossible for you to answer, so it was a test to see how well you could collect information. The last question was to put you in a do or die situation, sometimes in the field you have to make decisions that can have devastating effects on your team. Now that you've all past you are to report to the forest of death for the next portion.

The group arrived at the forest of death to find the rest of the squads. At the entrance was a woman with a tan overcoat.

"Everyone listen up, I'm Anko Mitarashi and this is the second part of the chunin exams. For this portion we're going to test your survival skills, before you enter you will be given a heaven or earth scroll, in order to pass you must make it to the center of the forest with both a heaven and earth scroll. You'll have three days to make it there." said Anko.

"Pfft, this will be a piece of cake." said Kaze.

Anko quickly turned and threw a kunai at Kaze grazing his cheek. Anko was soon in front of Kaze, "You must not understand what dwells within the forest, there are horrors that you can't even begin to imagine."

Anko turned around and a ninja was quickly behind her, "You dropped this." said the ninja handing Anko her kunai with his tongue.

"Well, now that that's done you can all go to the gates and get your scroll, after that you'll have two hours to get into the forest." said Anko.

The group went to their gate and got a heaven scroll from the guard. After that they quickly ran into the forest, after a few minutes they found large tree that was hollow.

"We should camp here for the day and do some recon on the other squads." said Kasai jumping onto a tree branch. The others quickly agreed and joined Kasai on the branch.

After a few minutes of waiting a person walked under the group, he was holding an earth scroll in his hand.

"If we go now we can get the scroll and get to the tower." said Mizu. The group nodded, Mizu and Suton jumped down with Tsume while the others kept watch.

The boy was surprised to see them, "What do you want?" asked the boy nervously backing away.

Mizu looked at his hand, "The scroll, give it to us."

The boy grinned when Suton and Mizu stepped forward, "It's too late for that, you've fallen into the trap."

Suton quickly looked down to find they were standing on misplaced leaves, the ground quickly fell out from under them. Suton quickly made a few hand signs and shouted, "Earth style rising stone blade!" The ground quickly rose to catch Suton, Mizu and Tsume and lifted them back to the boy.

"Well, um." said the boy. He quickly threw his scroll into a tree where there was a person standing ready to catch it.

As the scroll was in mid air Kasai quickly made hand signs, "Fire style running flames." Kasia's feet ignited as he ran twice his normal speed. He jumped off of the branch and slapped the scroll at Mizu who quickly shot his snake at the scroll to grab it before the first boy could grab it. Mizu took the scroll from his snake as he retracted it back to his arm.

"No, you can't take it!" shouted the boy grabbing his kunai.

Mizu looked at the boy, "Trust me, you don't want to fight us."

The boy took a second then replied, "I have to, I need to become a chunin."

"If that's how it's going to be then fine, Kaze." said Mizu.

Kaze quickly jumped down, "Yeah?"

"You wanna handle this one?" asked Mizu.

"Gladly." said Kaze as he made hand signs then shouted, "Wind style slicing cyclone!" Kaze pointed his hands at the boy and from them shot a whirlwind of air blowing the boy some trees and bushes back.

After the wind died down the group quickly rushed to the top of a tree to find the center building. When they found the building they saw a giant snake appear above the treeline.

"What was that?" asked Raiu.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." said Kaze. The group rushed towards the snake to find Naruto and Sasuke fighting against the ninja who handed Anko her kunai.

Sasuke was standing at the base of a tree branch as the snake rushed at him. Naruto quickly ran in front of Sasuke and stopped the snake before it could reach Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You're not hurt are you… scaredy cat?"

Naruto pushed the snake away as he and Sasuke jumped to the ground. The snake rushed at the two of them again. Mizu quickly jumped down and made hand signs, "Water style water serpent." A large snake made of water appeared behind Mizu that quickly rushed to meet the summoned snake head on. When the snakes collided Mizu's water snake burst and the other snake thrashed Mizu aside with its head.

When Mizu was thrown to the side Kasai quickly caught him before he crashed into the ground. Kasai rushed back to the group who quickly left before anyone else got hurt.

The continued towards the center of the forest, as they grew closer they saw more and more groups of people camped out looking for scrolls.

"We need to be careful, with Mizu injured and all of these people there's no telling when they'll find us." said Kasai setting Mizu down on a tree branch.

Suton looked off into the distance, "Guys, we're almost there it's just a little further."

Kasai picked Mizu up again and they continued to rush towards the tower. When they were only a few trees away Raiu was swiped out of mid air by someone.

"Quick, we have to go after him." shouted Suton. They all jumped down and rushed towards Raiu who was facing against someone.

Raiu looked at the group, "Stay back and watch for others, I've got this." Raiu took his stance and quickly focused so that lightning began to generate from his hands. Raiu rushed at his opponent, but Raiu missed his strike, his opponent quickly grabbed Raiu's pack and ran further into the forest.

Raiu made some hand signs, "Lightning style lightning beast tracking fang." Out of Raiu's hands came a wolf made of lightning. The wolf took off after the boy who took Raiu's bag with Raiu not far behind.

"Suton, go after him, we'll watch over Mizu." said Kaze. Suton nodded and rushed after Raiu with Tsume at his side.

Suton saw Raiu again facing the person from before, he quickly made a few hand signs, "Earth style stone bear." From below Tsume the ground took her form until she was encased in earth.

Raiu brought his hands together until he generated more lightning.

"Raiu, hit Tsume with your jutsu to make." shouted Suton.

Raiu looked back, "It's too dangerous, we don't know what will happen."

"We don't have time for this, just do it." shouted Suton back as Tsume ran to Raiu's side. Raiu placed his hands on Tsume and released the lightning into the earth covering Tsume. Tsume ran in front of Raiu and began to run at the boy.

"Now roar Tsume." shouted Suton. As Tsume opened her mouth Suton shouted at Raiu, "Now, use it!" Raiu made another hand sign and out of Tsume's mouth shot a large beam of lightning that struck the boy sending him flying back. Tsume grabbed the bag and ran back to Suton.

Suton released his jutsu as he grabbed the bag, "Good job girl. Now let's get back to Kaze and the others." Raiu, Suton and Tsume rushed back to the rest of the group.

"We need to reach the tower now, before anyone else has a chance to take a scroll." said Raiu.

Kasai picked up Mizu and they again ran towards the tower. After a few minutes they reached the tower to find a group of ninja guarding the entrance.

"I'll create a distraction, you take Mizu." said Kasai handing Mizu to Suton. Kasai jumped out of the tree and walked timidly in front of group of ninja, "Hey guys! Where did you go? I got the earth scroll back."

The group of ninja chased Kasai away from the entrance. After a few moments the rest of the group jumped down and ran into the building.

After Kasai felt that he lead them far enough away he turned to face them, "Bye, it was nice meeting you." said Kasai making hand signs, "Fire style running flames." Kasai's feet ignited and he quickly ran past the ninja back to the building. He walked in and found the group about to enter their room, he rushed to join them as they walked in.

When they were in the room they saw Iruka standing waiting for them. When they walked up to him they set the scrolls on the floor. Iruka turned around and gave a long speech about the balance between the body and the mind, and how the heaven and earth scroll symbolized the body and mind.

When Iruka was finished Iruka told them that they were to go to the top floor of the tower and Anko would tell what was happening after the days were over. The group walked up the stairs and they walked to meet Anko, on either side of her were medical ninja for people who were injured. The medical ninja took Mizu and began to heal him. The rest of the team took time to eat food and get rest while they waited for everyone else to get there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

The group waited in the room for the rest of the teams to finish, first to show up was Gaara's team and soon after was Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. After those two groups showed up everyone began to flow in and by the end of the last day Suton noticed that all of the new genin had passed the second portion of the Chunin exams.

Once the time was up Anko stood in front of the group, "Alright maggots, this part of the chunin exams is finished, but because so many teams completed this test we are required to have a preliminary round before the final rounds."

Everyone gasped and Kaze shouted, "Right now? Mizu just recovered from his injuries."

"Yes, right now." said Anko walking towards the door, "Follow me maggots."

The group followed Anko to a building in the leaf that looked like most other buildings. When they entered the building there was a large statue of a torso making a hand sign, in front of the statue stood Hayate.

Hayate gave a cough, "For those of you who don't know me I'm Hayate Gekko, I'll be the proctor of the preliminaries and the final exams. In the preliminaries you will spar until there is a clear winner, there is the possibility that you may die, if you cannot continue you must concede, and if a battle continues past the point of a clear victor I will step in to try and prevent needless death. If there are any of you who wish to back out now please do so."

After a few moments of silence Kabuto raised his hand, "Alright." he smiled, "You got me, I'm going to opt out."

"Alright, please exit the building immediately." said Hayate. Kabuto began to walk towards the exit, but before he got there he stopped and whispered with one of his team members.

"Now that that's done there are twenty two of you left so there will be eleven preliminary matches." said Hayate, "Your names will be put in a randomizer to be chosen and displayed on the screen."

On the side of the room names began to appear on the randomizer and after a few moments the first two names were chosen.

"Kaze and Sasuke please remain on the floor, the rest of you please go to the balconies and spectate." said Hayate.

Sasuke and Kaze walked to opposite sides of the arena where Kaze grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Before the battle began Kakashi walked behind Sasuke and whispered something to him, what was whispered to Sasuke surprised him.

"Begin." said Hayate. Kaze and Sasuke rushed at each other plunged their fists into each other launching them both back. Kaze quickly wove hand signs, "Wind Style, dervish destruction!" Kaze pushed wind into the ground that forced it up and it began to swirl around the room at high speeds. Kaze quickly launched piece after piece of the floor at Sasuke who easily dodged each attack. After all of the pieces had been thrown Sasuke rushed at Kaze and began to rapidly punch Kaze in the gut and face and quickly began to form the chidori, but when it was formed Sasuke knelt and grasped his shoulder as black marks began to form around his face. Kaze took his chance and began his counter attack. Kaze lunged into Sasuke forcing him to the ground and by adding his wind style chakra to his taijutsu Kaze began punching Sasuke so fast that it created a vacuum that began to lift Sasuke's upper body off the ground then when Kaze punched him it forced Sasuke back into the ground which when used repeatedly causes extreme damage because the lungs also stop inhaling oxygen.

Sasuke shouted and pushed Kaze back. While Kaze was regaining his balances Sasuke managed to rise to his knee.

"I won't let this mark control me." said Sasuke. He quickly lunged at Kaze knocking him back, as Kaze was flying back Sasuke appeared under him where he kicked Kaze into the air. When Kaze was at the top of his rise Sasuke appeared above him and kicked Kaze into the ground shouting, "Lion's Barrage!" Kaze crashed into the ground and was unable to move.

After a few moments Hayate jumped between Sasuke and Kaze, "The winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah Sasuke, that's how it's done!" shouted Naruto from the balcony.

Sasuke scoffed and left the building with Kakashi.

"Let's continue." said Hayate. Everyone turned to the board to see the next names. After the names were displayed both Mizu and Shino casually walked to the arena. When they were both facing each other Hayate said, "Begin."

Mizu stared at Shino trying to analyze his movements, but after a few moments Mizu noticed that he was covered in bugs. He quickly began to feel himself getting weaker, he looked at Shino and asked, "Wha-What is this?"

"This is my clan's secret jutsu, we can utilize insects for a portion of our chakra, and right now my insects are sucking you dry." said Shino.

Out of Mizu's sleeves slithered a snake that began to consume the insects. After Mizu was cleared of insects he began to weave hand signs and all around Shino a sphere of water formed around him. After a few moments Shino was completely consumed by the water and was unable to move or breathe.

Kiba looked at Shino and shouted, "What is that, this can't be fair, Shino can't breathe." Kiba looked at Kurenai, "You've gotta get him out of there Kurenai-sensei, he can't breathe."

Kurenai looked at Kiba, "I know, but I can't interfere with the test."

Shino continued to struggle inside the sphere but after a few moments became completely still.

Genma shouted at Mizu, "That's enough Mizu, you've already won!" Once Mizu showed no intention of stopping Genma shouted at Hayate, "Hayate, stop him, he's already won."

Hayate quickly grabbed Mizu from behind restraining his arms.

"You can't do this, I need to complete what I started." shouted Mizu thrashing his feet.

Genma quickly grabbed Mizu from Hayate, "I'll take him to cool down, you continue the test." said Genma.

"Alright let's start the next round." said Hayate. After the names appeared Kasai and Kankuro lept into the arena. Hayate lifted his hand, "Begin."

Kasai wasted no time and quickly weaved hand signs, "Fire style, fire tornado." from the ground rose a tornado of fire that rushed towards Kankuro. Kankuro made no effort to avoid the tornado rather, he threw his pack off to the side. After the tornado died down Kasai looked in astonishment at Kankuro whose face was peeling off. Under Kankuro's face was a wooden face that was untouched and out of the pack rose the real Kankuro.

"What the!?" shouted Kasai.

Kankuro smiled, "I figured my opponent would try to finish me off with the first attack, so I switched places with my puppet." Out of Kankuro's fingers were threads made of chakra. Kasai stood in amazement and soon after he was completely wrapped up by the puppet and was being crushed more and more each second. After a few moments of being trapped the puppet let go of Kasai who instantly collapsed to the ground with all of his bones shattered.

In a few moments a group of medical ninja rushed out and carried Kasai away who was in too much pain to even scream.

Everyone quickly turned to see who was next and everyone was shocked to see that Ino and Sakura were going to fight. Both of them jumped into the arena and prepared to fight. As soon as Hayate signaled them to start they both rushed at each other and traded punches throwing each other back. They continued to trade punches until they were both out of breath and hunched over. Ino looked at Sakura and pulled out her kunai and stared at Sakura while she cut her hair. Sakura gasped at this action because Ino was completely obsessed with her hair. Sakura began to move, but found that she was caught in a trap that Ino placed as her hair fell around the arena.

Ino quickly wove hand signs, "Mind transfer jutsu." Everyone gasped at Ino deciding to use the jutsu.

Everyone thought that the fight was over, but when Sakura, who's being controlled by Ino, raised her hand, but couldn't say anything because inside of Sakura's head they were fighting for control over Sakura's body. After countless minutes of nothing happening Sakura managed to force Ino out of her head. After both of them recovered from the jutsu they ran at each other one last time and traded punches that knocked both of them unconscious.

"This fight is a tie and therefore neither contestant will advance to the final round." said Hayate signaling the medical ninja.

Again everyone looked to the screen to see the next contestants, and after the names were displayed Tenten and Temari entered the arena opposite one another.

Hayate signaled them to begin and Tenten immediately threw a bunch of kunai at Temari who swung her fan and deflected all the incoming kunai. Tenten stared in awe, she immediately threw more kunai at Temari.

"Those attacks will never work on me, but I will give you a few chances, this is the first moon on my fan, as soon as you see three of these moons you will know that the match is over." said Temari.

Tenten quickly grabbed some more kunai and threw them at Temari, right after Temari repelled the kunai Tenten rushed to the side and threw a few more kunai with paper bombs attached. Temari quickly extended her fan and blocked the oncoming kunai and was forced back by the impact of the paper bombs.

"This is the second moon, you'd better hurry up and beat me." said Temari grinning.

Tenten quickly grabbed two scrolls and placed them next to her and kneeled down. After a moment Tenten weaved some hand signs, "Weapon control!" she shouted as the scrolls unravelled as Tenten jumped into the air. Out of the scrolls appeared an uncountable amount of weapons all heading towards Temari. Temari laughed at Tenten's attempted and extended her fan to reveal the third moon and swung it deflecting every single weapon launched at Temari.

"You've lost." said Temari, "Slicing cyclone." shouted Temari sending a swirling air current that sent Tenten flying into the wall knocking her unconscious.

Lee jumped down and brought Tenten back to the balcony to rest while everyone looked to see the next match.

Raiu and Shikamaru both jumped into the arena and got ready to fight. After Hayate signaled to begin Raiu grabbed his sword and began to send an electrical current through the sword and rushed towards Shikamaru who met Raiu's sword with a kunai that was knocked out of Shikamaru's hand forcing him to roll out of the way.

"Damn, I can't block his attacks as long as he's sending a current through them." said Shikamaru under his breath. Shikamaru quickly jumped back and after he gained some distance from Raiu he switched his kunai pouch to his other leg.

Raiu jammed his sword into the ground and wove hand signs, "Lightning style a thousand volts jutsu." Out of Raiu's hands shot multiple bolts of lightning at Shikamaru.

"Wow." shouted Suton, "I didn't know he could do that."

Shikamaru quickly dodged each bolt of lightning and quickly crouched down and created a hand sign. After a moment Raiu noticed that he couldn't grab his sword from the ground.

"Shadow Possesion jutsu, complete." said Shikamaru grinning, "Now I have control over you." said Shikamaru grabbing a kunai from his pouch that he put on his other leg.

Asuma grinned and thought, "That's Shikamaru for you, always thinking a few steps ahead."

Shikamaru raised his hand to throw the kunai and Raiu unwillingly mirrored Shikamaru's every move. Shikamaru threw his kunai while Raiu threw nothing, the kunai grew closer and closer to Raiu's stomach until it plunged through Raiu's gut, and just as it did Shikamaru lost control of his jutsu and kneeled down panting and sweating. Raiu fell to the ground clutching his gut where the kunai had impaled him. Raiu was quickly taken to the hospital to tend to his wounds while everyone else watched to see who was fighting next.

Naruto raised his fist in excitement, "Yeah! It's finally my turn.!" Naruto and a sound village ninja both entered the arena and Hayate signaled them to begin. Naruto quickly rushed at the ninja who grabbed Naruto's head as his hand began to glow Naruto began to weaken.

"What the?" shouted Naruto kicking the ninja in the gut so that he could break free of his grasp. Naruto took a step back and made a hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu." All around Naruto appeared a bunch of shadow clones that charged at the sound ninja. He put up a good fight in the beginning, but as the number of clones increased the sound ninja became overwhelmed and was defeated by the shadow clones.

Everyone was amazed that Naruto was able to defeat his opponent, but everyone was excited to see who was fighting next.

When the next names were displayed everyone gasped as Neji and Hinata walked into the arena. They both took their stances as Hayate signaled them to begin. The rushed at each other and exchanged harmless looking slaps, but the reality was they were attempting to strike each other's chakra networks to disrupt the flow of chakra. After a few minutes of exchanging chakra blows Neji forced his palm into Hinata's chest forcing her back as she coughed up blood. Neji then began to lecture Hinata that she couldn't become a ninja because of her compassionate nature. after a few moments of Neji's speech Naruto shouted, "What gives you the right to tell her what she can and can't be."

Hinata blushed and continued to fight Neji. After a few more moments Neji again managed to drive his palm into Hinata's chest causing her to cough up more blood. Hinata rose to face Neji again and attacked him, he easily pushed her back and forced his palm into her chest a third time causing her to collapse and ending the fight.

After the fight was over everyone was eager to see who would fight next. When the names were displayed there was a sudden burst of joy from Lee, "Yes, let us do this worthy opponent."

Lee immediately jumped over the railing as Gaara walked down the stairs to enter the arena. Hayate signaled them to start and Lee instantly rushed at Gaara who stood doing nothing. Lee threw a punch at Gaara, but before his fist made contact a wall of sand blocked Lee's fist. Lee proceeded to kick at Gaara to find that it had the same outcome with his attacking being blocked by sand. Gaara had the sand rush at Lee who quickly lept back to avoid getting crushed. Lee tried this method a few more times before leaping onto the top of the hand of the statue.

Gai, Lee's sensei, looked at Lee and said, "Go ahead Lee, Take Em off.

"But Gai-sensei, you said that was only if someone close to me was in danger." said Lee confused.

"This, is an exception." shouted Gai giving Lee a thumbs up.

Lee lit up as he removed his leg warmers to reveal ankle weights. Lee began to take them off and as he dropped them to the ground Temari remarked, "What's taking a couple of pounds off of his legs going to d-"

Temari was interrupted when the weights crashed through the ground.

"That is much better." said Lee. He dashed off of the statue and moved at a speed so fast that he was nearly invisible. He attacked Gaara who's sand could barely keep up with Lee's fantastic speed. Lee continued to do this until he landed a hit on Gaara who got a crazy look in his eye. Gaara began to attack Lee repeatedly until Lee realized that there was only one way that he was going to win this. He began to build up energy until his body began to change and he shouted, "First gate release, Gate of opening." Lee began to have an aura emanate around him. Lee continued to open four more gates. Lee then rushed at Gaara and began to inflict massive damage, but Gaara's sand was barely able to absorb all of the damage. After Lee made his final attack on Gaara, Gaara sent his sand to crush Lee. Lee managed to avoid deadly damage, but Gaara's final attack critically damaged his leg and spine.

A medical team quickly took Lee to the hospital and the next set of names was revealed. Suton and Kiba went into the arena. Hayate signaled them to start, Suton quickly wove hand signs, "Earth style, stone bear." The ground quickly surrounded Tsume which gave her a stone armor. Kiba quickly responded, "Man-Beast clone." His dog, Akamaru, became a clone of Kiba.

"Go Tsume, I'll back you up." shouted Suton as Tsume rushed at the two Kibas.

Kiba took a crouched stance, "Fang over fang!" Both Kiba and Akamaru began rotating and began to charge at Tsume while switching places with one another.

Suton quickly wove hand signs as a response, "Earth style, rising stone blade." Out of the ground rose a group of spikes that hindered the path of Kiba's jutsu which allowed Tsume to attack Akamaru so that Kiba and Suton would be forced to fight one on one. After Kib recovered from crashing his fang over fang he noticed that Akamaru was hurt and on the ground.

"You'll pay for what you did to Akamaru!" shouted Kiba. He grabbed a food pill from his pouch and quickly consumed it. Kiba's chakra quickly spiked and he began to do an individual fang over fang.

Suton wove more hand signs, "Earth style, mud encampment wall." Out of the ground grew a wall of mud that absorbed Kiba into it stopping all of Kiba's movements.

"Kiba, if you tap out now I won't finish this jutsu." said Suton not wanting to hurt Kiba anymore.

Kiba scowled at Suton, "I can't forgive what you and that creature did to Akamaru, I'll never give up on this battle, so if you want to win you'd better finish this jutsu."

Suton slowly wove hand signs, "Earth style, earth tomb." The mud of the wall hardened and was forced into the ground with Kiba still inside.

Suton couldn't stand thinking that he killed Kiba, so he quickly brought the ground back up to find Akamaru laying in the hole where Kiba was supposed to be. Suton looked over to where Akamaru was to find Tsume laying on the ground with Kiba behind her grinning.

"Your kindness betrays you." said Kiba, "Man-beast clone! Fang over fang."

Suton dodged the attack that came from both sides and looked back at Tsume, he wove hand signs again and pushed his hands to the ground. Out of the ground rose a couple of bears made completely out of stone.

Hayate looked at Suton with amazement, "He created that jutsu simply out of anger and love for his companion, this boy has a lot of potential."

The stone bears charged at Kiba and Akamaru who were out of breath and almost out of chakra.

"Earth style, Bear avalanche!" shouted Suton as the bears trampled and beat Kiba and Akamaru.

Suton rushed over to Tsume and found that she was fine, only unconscious from Kiba.

Kurenai looked at Suton with amazement, "He defeated Kiba's fang over fang along with recovering from Kiba and Akamaru switching places, this boy will go far in the ninja world."

Kiba got up and extended his hand to Suton, "That was a good fight, next time you won't beat me."

"You got it." said Suton smiling.

Hayate raised his arm and announced, "The last round will now take place."

The last two fighters were a sound village ninja and Choji. They took their stances and immediately after the sound ninja coiled himself around Choji and began crushing him. Before even a single bone was broken in Choji's body he cried out, "Please stop, you win."

Hayate came between them, "Well then, that ends the preliminaries, you will all have a week to prepare new skills and jutsus before the final round. I suggest getting plenty of rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Suton woke up in a chair next to Kasai's hospital bed, Suton got up and looked at Kasai who was still unconscious from his fight with Kankuro. Suton walked over to Mizu who was sleeping in a chair next to Suton's.

"Mizu." said Suton shaking Mizu's shoulder, "We need to start training with Hayate-sensei and Genma-sensei."

Mizu woke up and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, let's go meet Genma and Hayate." said Suton helping Mizu up.

The two of them walked to where they were told to meet Genma and Hayate. When they got there they noticed that there was no one there.

"Are we early?" asked Mizu.

Suton looked around, "I don't think so." After a few moments someone jumped out of a set of bushes and attacked Suton. Suton quickly reacted by quickly pulling out his sword and blocking the kunai attack.

"Good, you're awake." said Genma lowering his kunai.

Mizu looked at Genma, "What was that for?"

"When in a training session you must always be on guard." said Hayate giving a cough and walking to join Genma.

"Mizu, you will go with Hayate and Suton, you'll be with me." said Genma. Mizu and Suton followed their individual sensei.

"Now Suton, we need to recreate that jutsu that you did in your fight against Kiba." said Genma.

"I don't know what I did for that jutsu." said Suton.

"Well why don't you try some things." said Genma. Suton made a couple of hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground, but nothing happened. Suton tried a different combination of signs and each time nothing happened.

Genma looked at Suton, "Well the jutsu seems to be linked to your emotions, and we need to find a way to fix that."

Suton looked down, "I don't know how we'd fix that."

"Well, we'll just have to make you angry and analyze what you do when you activate the jutsu." said Genma.

On the other side of the training ground Mizu was training with Hayate to try and create a new jutsu that had both a change in chakra form and nature. Mizu was easily able to change the nature, but the form was near impossible for him.

Hayate looked at Mizu, "Try thinking of the shape that you want the jutsu to take and then create that from a single point in your hand."

Mizu looked down and began to form a water style jutsu, after it was formed he began to change the shape to a long curved bow. In Mizu's other hand formed an arrow that Mizu prepared to fire, but before he released the arrow the jutsu fell apart and Mizu bent over panting.

"Keep working at it, you've almost got it complete." said Hayate as he began to walk away.

Mizu looked up, "You're just going to ignore me because I can't finish this jutsu?" Mizu formed the bow again and prepared to release the arrow at Hayate.

"Water style aquatic bow!" shouted Mizu releasing the arrow at Hayate.

Hayate turned to see the arrow launching straight at him, but before he could block there was a shout from the other side of the training field, "Earth style rising stone blade." Out of the ground rose a pillar that blocked the arrow.

Behind Mizu appeared Genma, "You dare to try and strike your teacher while his back is turned?"

"He gave up on me because I couldn't complete my jutsu." said Mizu.

Hayate walked up to Mizu, "So why did you think it was a good idea to attack me?"

Mizu looked down, "I'm sorry, I just have a bad temper."

"No kidding." said Suton walking over.

"What did you say?" shouted Mizu who made hand signs, "Water style aquatic constriction!"

Suton calmly continued towards Mizu. Suton pulled out his sword and slashed it downward nullifying the jutsu.

Mizu looked at Suton baffled, "Wha-How did you do that?"

"This sword has the ability to cut through formed chakra, so any ninjutsu can be nullified by Boruda." said Suton sheathing his sword.

Mizu looked at Suton, "How is that fair?"

Hayate stepped between them, "You need to learn to control your emotions, and until you do you're a danger to all of your comrades."

Mizu looked down, "I'm sorry, but I'm under so much pressure, and then there's the others who continue to grow stronger."

"Let's all get some rest for the final rounds tomorrow." said Genma.

The group went back to their houses and got rest for the final round that was going to occur next day.

Mizu woke up the next day with no tension in his body and full of anticipation. He ate his breakfast across from Suton who spoke no words.

After they were finished they prepared their ninja tools and headed towards the arena. When they arrived at the entrance to the arena there were many people looking through pamphlets at the contestants in the final round.

Mizu and Suton found Hayate and Genma and looked into the arena to see Naruto and Neji facing off.

The fight that occurred between Neji and Naruto was identical to the cannon.

Before the second fight happened Kankuro, one of the fighters for the second fight raised his hand and surrendered his fight.

Sasuke was the next set up to fight, but he still hadn't shown up to the arena. Everyone in the crowd was waiting in anticipation to see the great Sasuke Uchiha in action.

After countless minutes of waiting Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the arena.

"Sorry we're late." said Kakashi.

Sasuke got ready to fight Gaara and when they began Sasuke charged at Gaara who stood there not moving a muscle. When Sasuke attacked sand rose and blocked every strike that Sasuke threw at him. After a few minutes Gaara's sand pushed Sasuke back to a wall. Sasuke stood for a moment then began to form a ball of lightning in his palm, after a moment he charged at Gaara who had covered his body in sand. When Sasuke struck through Gaara's defence Gaara began to groan loudly while Temari and Kankuro grew terrified at what was happening.

While Gaara's groaning became louder a light powder began to cover the stands. As people began to fall asleep many sand ninja began to attack the leaf ninja that hadn't fallen asleep.

Mizu looked around and realized that it was a genjutsu and he quickly wove hand signs, "Aquatic Release." From Mizu extended a thin layer of water that engulfed Suton, Hayate, and Genma.

Genma looked at Mizu, "That was good thinking Mizu. Now let's get these people woken u-" Genma was cut off as a trio of giant snakes crashed through the wall of the leaf village.

"I'll see to that." said Suton, "You guys stay here and wake the others up." Suton rushed towards the wall and about half way there Raiu and Anko met up with him.

Suton looked over, "Do either of you know what's going on?"

"It's Orochimaru's summoning jutsu, we need to stop them before they destroy the leaf." said Anko. When the three of them made it to the snakes Raiu instantly made hand signs.

"Lightning Style a thousand volts jutsu." Out of Raiu's hands shot a lot of lightning bolts that didn't phase the snakes at all.

One of the snakes looked at the three and swung its tail at Raiu. As it neared Anko shoved Raiu out of the way as she got crushed by the snake tail.

Raiu looked at Suton, "Why didn't you help her!?"

"I was busy trying not to die from the other two snakes! What did you do to help her!?" shouted Suton while he was avoiding snake tails.

"What does that matter, you're just an overglorified jerk who doesn't know when to stop talking!" shouted Raiu kneeling down next to Anko.

One of the snakes dipped its head down and Suton took his chance, he began weaving hand signs, "Earth Style rising stone blade." A spear of stone rose out of the ground and pierced the snake under its head and it instantly returned to its own land.

Suton looked at Raiu, "If you're not going to help then get off of the battlefield! You're not helping anyone by turning your attention away from the battle."

"Anko was hurt and she needed help, and you're one to talk, you've never helped one of your comrades ever." said Raiu leaning Anko against a tree.

Suton looked at Raiu, baffled, "I just killed a giant snake that was about to eat both you and Anko."

"How did that help Anko not get crushed by the first one?" asked Raiu.

"You know what, I don't need this. I'm out of here, you can take care of yourself." said Suton walking away as a group of leaf ninja arrived.

Suton ran out of the village with Tsume at his side and sat under a tree about a mile away from the hidden leaf.

After sitting under the tree until it was completely dark Suton began to fall asleep, but was awakened by a soft voice.

"You showed great potential during the chunin exams. How would you like to extend your power?" asked a shadowy character.

Suton looked up, "Sure, I'm not doing anything soon, but who are you?"

"I'm Orochimaru." he said helping Suton up. They walked back towards the land of rice patties where Suton could train.

Back at the village everyone was recovering from the attack. At the hospital the other four of the group were in Kasai's hospital room when Kaze asked, "Where's Suton?"

Raiu quickly looked out the window.

"What do you know Raiu?" asked Kaze.

Raiu looked back at the group with tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to, he was trying to help but I yelled at him and said he didn't care about us."

Mizu glared at Raiu, "Why did you do that!?"

"Anko was hurt and I was trying to help, but I didn't realize that he was helping with the giant snakes." said Raiu.

"So where did he go?" asked Mizu.

Raiu shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, he left us and I didn't follow him."

Kaze looked at Raiu, "Why did you think it was a good idea to yell at him when he was saving your life?"

"I don't know, I feel terrible about what happened." said Raiu plopping into a chair.

Kaze looked around, "Well we need to go to the hokage and go find Suton."

"Well we don't actually have a hokage anymore, and Naruto hasn't come back with the new hokage." said Mizu.

"Damn." shouted Kaze, "then what do we do?"

"We wait for the new hokage and hope Suton will be okay." said Mizu.

…...

Suton followed Orochimaru wearily as they approached the hidden sound village.

"Kabuto, show Suton and Tsume to their room." said Orochimaru with a lick of his lips.

Kabuto sighed and began to walk through the labyrinth of rooms until they arrived at Suton's room.

Kabuto opened the door, "Welcome to your new home make yourself comfortable."

Suton walked in with Tsume on his heels, the room was dimly lit by a single candle and the bed was made of stone with a thin blanket and a single pillow that was as hard as a rock.

Suton sat on the bed and began to drift off.

Suton was awoken the next day when Kabuto slammed the door open and told Suton to get up.

Kabuto lead Suton to an open room where Orochimaru stood with a group of four ninja behind him.

"Hello Suton." said Orochimaru, "This is the group that I'm hoping that you will be able to lead in my quest for Sasuke."

Suton looked at Orochimaru confused, "Why do you want Sasuke?"

"He has the sharingan and an ideal body to help me perfect my jutsus." said Orochimaru, "Your test will be to defeat each of them, first you will fight Jirobo. He is the strongest of the sound four."

Jorobo was large man with a patch of red hair on his head. Suton got ready to fight, but before he was ready Jorobo formed a dome of earth around him leaving Tsume on the outside.

"Wait, I wasn't ready." said Suton.

Everyone in the room laughed and Kabuto sighed, "In true battle there is no one to start the fight, you must always be on guard.

Suton looked around the dome for Tsume, but wasn't able to find her. Suton sat for a moment and realized that he was getting weaker.

Suton wove hand signs lethargically, when he finished Tsume grew larger and had the earth form armor around her. Tsume charged at Jirobo and rammed him in the stomach which caused him to release his jutsu. Suton stood up and watched as Tsume roared in Jirobo's face.

"Tsume, down." said Suton, "If you expect to beat me you'd better make sure Tsume can't move."

Orochimaru began clapping, "Very good, but now you must face Kidomaru."

Kidomaru stepped forward, he had an extra set of arms and black hair.

Suton crouched down and quickly wove hand signs, "Earth style, mud wall."

Kidomaru quickly jumped out of the way of the wall that rose out of the ground, and right after he landed he shot of a sticky substance at Suton which connected his arm to the ground. Suton struggled to get his arm free and was barely able to avoid the second shot of the substance, when he finished avoiding it he wove hand signs again, "Earth style rising stone blade."

Out of the ground rose spikes of earth that Kidomaru could barely avoid while at the same time freeing his hand from the sticky substance.

Suton charged at Kidomaru while drawing his sword, Kidomaru prepared for the oncoming attack, but before Suton swung his sword Tsume tackled Kidomaru from behind. Suton stood over Kidomaru with his sword raised. Suton Jammed his sword into the ground next to Kidomaru's head.

Orochimaru smiled and thought to himself, 'Maybe he can be my new apprentice and become a temporary vessel in case Sasuke doesn't search me out.'

Kidomaru quickly stood up and limped away. Tayuya walked in front of Suton who was panting from his previous fights.

Suton looked up and was amazed at the woman who stood before him, she had long flowing red hair and a flute in her hand.

"You can't expect me to fight her." said Suton angry.

Tayuya grinned, "It wasn't going to be a fight anyways." She quickly raised her flute and began to play a song. All of the sudden Suton was unable to move, he struggled and looked at Tsume who also couldn't move. Tayuya began playing a different song and Suton could move again, but behind Tayuya appeared three giants.

Suton began weaving hand signs, but before he could finish Tayuya paralyzed him again, Tsume began to charge at Tayuya who forgot about her. Tayuya quickly played a song which caused the giants to attack Tsume which freed Suton.

Suton threw his kunai at her, but her giants quickly jumped in front of the kunai attack. Tsume tackled Tayuya to the ground forcing Tayuya to drop her flute so she could fight off Tsume.

Suton quickly wove hand signs, "Earth style mud encampment wall." Suton quickly trapped Tayuya in wall of mud.

"We're done here." said Suton, "I don't need to see anymore, I need to learn something that will help me in the real world.

Orochimaru grinned, "Kabuto have them train more, I'm going to teach Suton what he needs to know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

In the leaf village the rest of the group was waiting for a chance to talk to the new hokage.

Kaze walked past Naruto in the hospital and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Sasuke." said Naruto with a smile.

Kaze scowled, "That jerk?"

Naruto became enraged, "Hey, he may say some mean things but he's still my friend."

Kaze smiled and walked away. He met Mizu and Raiu in the waiting room and they left to go training.

During the training session the three practiced their jutsu's.

After the session the three went home and fell asleep with an uneasy feeling.

The next day they were all three called to the front gate where Shikamaru and Naruto were waiting for them.

"What happened?" asked Mizu.

Shikamaru looked at them, "Sasuke left the leaf village last night and we've been assigned the task of bringing him back."

"Why should we help him?" asked Kaze, "He's only been a jerk to us."

"That's true, but he's still a comrade, and because he's a comrade I'd lay down my life for him." said Shikamaru. After a few moments of silence everyone agreed and the five of them headed out.

After about an hour of traveling the group found Sasuke and the people protecting him. A large man with a patch of orange hair stopped and told the rest of them to keep going.

Jirobo made hand signs and around the group formed a dome of earth. They all struggled to get out but found it to be useless.

The group sat down and began to think while their chakra was being sucked away by Jirobo's jutsu. Kaze looked around and didn't see any weaknesses in the dome.

Shikamaru looked around and began to think. After a few moments Shikamaru looked up and shouted, "Mizu soak the walls in water."

Mizu nodded and began to slowly soak the walls with water, after he was finished he collapsed.

Shikamaru looked at Raiu, "Now Raiu, force as much lightning into the wall as possible."

Raiu quickly made hand signs, "Lightning style a thousand volts jutsu." Raiu shot lightning into the wall which sent shock waves through the entire dome which forced it to crumble a little.

Naruto took his chance and forced his rasengan through the wall of the dome which freed the entire team.

Once everyone was ready to fight Raiu looked at everyone and said, "You guys go, I can handle him."

Everyone nodded and rushed off after Sasuke. Raiu turned to face Jirobo, "I'm your opponent now."

Jirobo smiled, "You think you can fight me?"

"We'll find out." said Raiu. Jirobo charged at Raiu and slammed his shoulder into Raiu's chest which sent him flying into a tree. Raiu stood back up and pulled his sword out. He ran at Jirobo and tried to jam the sword through Jirobo's gut, buy Jirobo stepped out of the way and punched Raiu in the center of his back which fractured a small portion of his spine and again sent him into a tree.

Raiu sat up and realized he couldn't stand without feeling extreme pain in his back. Raiu made hand signs as Jirobo ran at him, "Lightning style a thousand volts jutsu." Raiu shot bolts of lightning at Jirobo who quickly dodged each bolt with ease while black symbols began to form over the side of Jirobo's face.

Jirobo stood over Raiu with a grin on his face, "So you're the one that always gets left behind."

A tear rose to Raiu's eye as he stood to face Jirobo, "That's not true. You're wrong."

Raiu quickly jammed his sword into Jirobo who coughed up blood with a look of surprise on his face, "How did-" Jirobo was cut off as he fell to the ground.

Raiu walked over to a tree and leaned on it as he prepared to chase after the others, but before he left he heard rustling behind him and turned to see Jirobo standing up. Jirobo laughed while Raiu winced in pain.

"How did you survive?" asked Raiu.

Jirobo laughed, "This is the power of the curse mark. It increases every part of my power and makes me stronger than you could ever become." Jirobo charged at Raiu and slammed him through a tree and into the ground. Raiu coughed up blood and dropped his sword. Jirobo stood up and smiled, "You'll never be strong enough."

Raiu scowled, "You don't understand what I've gone through to get to where I am." Raiu pushed Jirobo back and rolled to his knees. Raiu quickly made hand signs, "Lightning style lightning barrage." All around Jirobo formed balls of lightning that began to smash into Jirobo who couldn't move fast enough to avoid the attacks. After a few moments of an endless barrage of attacks Jirobo collapsed to the ground and stopped breathing. Raiu collapsed to the ground soon after knowing that he'd won.

…...

The rest of the group continued to chase after Sasuke when out of nowhere Mizu was shot out of the air by a sticky substance. Everyone stopped to see Mizu stuck to a tree and looked the other way to see Kidomaru standing there with a smile on his face.

Mizu began to slide out of the substance and looked at the group, "You guys go, I'll take care of this loser." Everyone nodded and continued after Sasuke while Mizu landed on a branch below the substance.

Mizu looked around to try and find Kidomaru who would shoot the substance at him every so often. Every time Mizu dodged the attack he looked to see where he was, but each time Kidomaru attacked him from a different angle. After a few minutes of Mizu continuously dodging attacks he eventually released his snake to find Kidomaru. Mizu continued to search for Kidomaru as he avoided attacks until finally he heard a rustle and Mizu quickly made hand signs, "Water style aquatic bow." Mizu formed a bow and arrow and shot it directly at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru quickly dodged the attack and smirked, "You really think that petty attack will affect me?" Mizu continued fire arrows at Kidomaru who easily dodged the attacks. Kidomaru paused for a moment and strung some of his web between two trees and began to spit an arrow out of his mouth. He placed the arrow in the web and prepared to shoot it right at Mizu. Kidomaru released the arrow and Mizu caught the glare of the arrow and narrowly avoided the shot. Mizu looked to where the arrow was to see Kidomaru loading another arrow, Mizu ran towards Kidomaru right as Kidomaru fired his arrow. Mizu leaned to the side and avoided a fatal blow, but had his right arm pierced in the process. Mizu landed on a branch directly in front of Kidomaru who had loaded another arrow and had it directly pointed at Mizu.

"Game over." Grinned Kidomaru firing the arrow directly through Mizu's chest. Soon after the shot Mizu's body melted into water and Kidomaru yelled in shock, "Substitution jutsu."

"You thought a petty attack like that would harm me?" yelled Mizu from across the clearing with a bow pointed directly at Kidomaru. Mizu released the arrow and as it flew through the air at Kidomaru he jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. Mizu quickly wove hand signs as Kidomaru fell, "Water style aquatic constriction." Mizu quickly formed a sphere of water around Kidomaru and began to suffocate him. Kidomaru struggled violently for a few minutes before going limp. Mizu released his jutsu and let Kidomaru fall to the ground.

Mizu prepared to follow the others when from behind an arrow pierced him through the chest. Mizu turned to see Kidomaru standing after having fired an arrow at Mizu. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees and asked in shock, "How did you survive?"

"The power of the curse mark is beyond your comprehension." Said Kidomaru smirking.

Mizu looked down, "How am I supposed to defeat this foe when I'm powerless against him?" Mizu clenched his hands in the dirt as he began to accept his fate, then he thought about the rest of the group and how they needed him. After a few moments Mizu rose to one knee and began to weave hand signs, "Water style multi water snake jutsu." Mizu formed five enormous snakes out of water and began to attack Kidomaru repeatedly.

Kidomaru was having trouble dodging the continuous barrage of water snake attacks. After a few minutes of avoiding the attacks Kidomaru got caught and was attacked ruthlessly by the five snakes until he was hardly recognizable.

After Kidomaru was finished Mizu dropped to the ground barely able to breathe.

…

The group continued to chase after Sasuke and as they grew closer Sakon stopped and faced the group who paused before Kaze took a step forward, "You two go ahead, I'll take care of this guy." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded before chasing after Sasuke again.

Kaze wasted no time and quickly wove hand signs, "Wind style Dervish destruction." Kaze fired a blast of wind at Sakon who easily avoided the attack and charged at Kaze. Sakon drove his fist into Kaze's gut and sent him flying into a tree. Kaze slowly rose back to his feet while wiping blood from his lip. Kaze charged at Sakon and engaged him in a one sided hand to hand combat battle. Kaze continued to attack Sakon who easily moved out of the way of each oncoming strike. This continued until Sakon knocked Kaze back.

Kaze stared at Sakon, confused, "How did you strike me back without moving your limbs?"

Sakon smiled, "It's a secret technique that I've developed with my brother. It's our kekkei genkai." The back of Sakon's head began to move around to the front and to Kaze's surprise it was another head.

"Why do you insist on toying with our opponents Sakon?" Asked the second head.

Sakon looked over, "Because I need to have fun at some point Ukon." The two heads laughed. Soon after Kaze charged at them again and was again knocked back without Sakon even moving a muscle.

"I don't understand." Scowled Kaze under his breath. He wove hand signs again, "Wind style slicing cyclone." Kaze released a tornado that flew at Sakon and Ukon. The two heads looked at each other and again smiled. Soon after Sakon and Ukon began to split apart and by the time the tornado made it to them they were already out of the way. Sakon and Ukon charged at Kaze from two sides. Kaze jumped to another branch, but Sakon and Ukon remained next to him. Sakon and Ukon both punched Kaze at the same time which caused him to fall out of the tree and to the ground.

Sakon and Ukon jumped down next to him, "Did you really think that you could defeat us?"

Kaze rose to his knee, "No I didn't, but I needed to give the others time to catch Sasuke."

Ukon kicked Kaze which launched him through a tree, "You brat! You take death this lightly?" Shouted Ukon.

Kaze stood up and made hand signs, "Wind style dervish destruction." Kaze generated a tornado that tore the earth up and began to launch at Sakon and Ukon. Both Sakon and Ukon easily dodged the attacks, but when it was over they didn't know where Kaze had gone.

"Over here jerks!" shouted Kaze from a tree branch, "Come get me!" Sakon and Ukon both charged at him, but when they go there Kaze wasn't in the same place. A few moments later Sakon and Ukon heard a rustle from above them as Kaze jumped down and plunged his sword into Ukon's back.

Sakon quickly jumped back, "You brat!" Sakon charged at Kaze and punched him through a tree and rushed over to Ukon, "Quickly we must merge again." A few moments later Sakon and Ukon where a single person again.

Kaze was dumbfounded by the way they could cheat death so easily. Kaze rushed at them and punched Sakon out of the tree and quickly retrieved his sword.

Sakon looked over at Ukon, "It's time." Ukon smiled and right before Kaze's eyes the two of them transformed as black marks covered their body. When the transformation was complete Kaze couldn't believe what happened. They didn't look very different from before, but he trembled at the immense power being emitted from their body.

Sakon rushed at Kaze, much faster than before, and grabbed his head and rushed at the ground and smashed Kaze's head into the ground. Kaze looked up and saw Sakon preparing to strike him down and Kaze began to accept his fate.

…

Naruto and Shikamaru continued to gain on the last of the sound four who stopped suddenly and prepared to fight them. Before the fight a man appeared next to Tayuya and grabbed the container that Sasuke was in.

"So you decided to show up." Smirked Tayuya. The man said nothing and took Sasuke and continued to where they were headed.

Shikamaru quickly shouted, "Naruto go!" Naruto ran towards the man, but Tayuya stopped him with a kunai, but Naruto's body dissipated and the real one ran past Tayuya and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You bastard!" shouted Tayuya.

"Ladies shouldn't speak like that," said Shikamaru grinning, "I'm your opponent now."

Shikamaru prepared to fight, but before he could even make a move he heard a song and was unable to move.

Shikamaru struggled to get out of the binding, "What… What is this?"

"It's her genjutsu." Said someone that Shikamaru couldn't see, but he recognized the voice.

From behind the tree that Tayuya was next to stepped Suton and Tsume.

Shikamaru stared at them shocked, "So this is where you two were, we were worried sick about you."

Suton scoffed at Shikamaru's remark, "Well then you were wasting your time, I don't need that village anymore."

Shikamaru was baffled at Suton and his hatred towards the leaf, "You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as I've ever been, now let's get this over with, it brings me no joy to take your life." Said Suton preparing to fight.

Shikamaru felt himself regain control of his body, but noticed that Tayuya had summoned a trio of giants behind her. Suton quickly made hand signs and shikamaru was amazed at the speed his hands moved.

"Earth style rising stone blade." Shouted Suton as a spikes began to rise from the ground and rush towards Shikamaru. He was forced to hop out of the way of the spikes, but with each time he avoided a spike he was forced to dodge an oncoming giant. He had managed to avoid every attack until the last giant where he was smashed into a tree with the giant's club. Soon after Shikamaru recovered from the blast he heard a sound and quickly wove hand signs. Shikamaru was soon unable to move, but at the same time Tayuya had lost control of her body as well.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete." Said Shikamaru with a grin.

Suton looked at Tayuya, "What's the matter Tayuya?"

"I can't move, the bastard must have cast some sort of jutsu on me." She said in a struggling voice. Suton charged at Shikamaru with his sword ready to kill him. Shikamaru quickly realized that if he didn't do something soon he was going to die. Shikamaru released the shadow possession jutsu and dodged Suton's attack, but when he recovered Tayuya had caught him in her genjutsu.

Suton walked towards Shikamaru with Tsume whining behind him as Shikamaru thought, 'Well, I guess this is the end.'

…

Naruto chased the man into an opening in the forest where the man set down Sasuke's coffin.

"Who are you?" shouted Naruto at the man.

"I'm Kimimaru, the leader of the sound four." Said Kimimaru preparing to fight. Naruto quickly made an army of shadow clones that charged at Kimimaru.

Kimimaru quickly defeated all of the shadow clones with a blade that he had pulled out of his back. Naruto sent another wave of clones at Kimimaru, but Kimimaru shot bones out of his fingers to dissolve the wave of shadow clones.

"What… What kind of jutsu is that?" asked Naruto baffled.

Kimimaru stood there emotionless, "This… is my kekkei genkai. I manipulate the bones in my body in order to fight my opponents."

Naruto soon charged at Kimimaru and attempted to fight him off, but Kimimaru easily fought off Naruto and quickly knocked him to the ground.

Kimimaru was about to run his blade through Naruto when out of nowhere someone shouted, "Fire style running flames."

Kimimaru was struck in the back and flew forward over Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked up, "Kasai! You made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Kasai preparing to fight. But right as they prepared to fight Kimimaru, Sasuke emerged from his coffin and ran into the woods.

Kasai looked at Naruto, "You go after him, I've got this guy." Naruto nodded and ran after Sasuke.

Kasai quickly made hand signs, "Fire style running flames." Kasai's feet instantly ignited as he charged towards Kimimaru who ejected bones from his fingers, but Kasai was too fast and easily dodged the oncoming attack. As Kasai drew closer Kimimaru forced his ribcage out of his chest to block Kasai's incoming kick.

Kasai's foot was caught in Kimimaru's ribs, but he twisted his body around and managed to break free. He quickly rushed back to gain distance and think, but when he stopped Kimimaru was right behind him and stabbed Kasai through the arm. Kasai dashed away and again Kimimaru was behind him and stabbed Kasai again except in his other arm.

"How will you fight with useless arms?" asked Kimimaru with an emotionless face.

Kasai thought to himself, 'He's right, without my arms I can't fight.'

Kimimaru rushed at Kasai who tried to avoid the attack, but was forced to the ground. Kimimaru was about to finish Kasai off, but before he could strike, he was side swiped by a wave of sand. Kasai looked up to see Gaara standing with his arms crossed.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" asked Kasai confused.

Gaara looked at Kasai, "We were sent here to help you defeat your enemies."

"We?" asked Kasai.

"Yes, no look sharp, he's getting back up." Said Gaara. Kimimaru stood up and charged at them again, but each time he tried Gaara would use his sand to slow him down.

After a few minutes of Gaara slowing down Kimimaru, Kasai charged in and began to kick at Kimimaru who could have easily dodged the attacks if Gaara wasn't also attacking him with his sand. Kimimaru managed to push Kasai back, but was soon caught in Gaara's sand.

Gaara quickly consumed Kimimaru with his sand and slammed his hand into the ground shouting, "Sand burial." Kimimaru was crushed under the weight of the sand and Kasai soon collapsed due to blood loss.

…

Kaze sat against a tree ready to die by Sakon's hand, but before Sakon could strike a puppet grasped onto him and restrained his body.

Kaze followed the strings to find Kankuro. Kaze shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"We were sent here to help find Sasuke." Said Kankuro.

Kankuro called another puppet to the surface who opened its torso and caught Sakon and Ukon inside. Soon after, the first puppet broke into pieces that became swords.

"Secret black technique, puppet show." Said Kankuro as the swords stabbed into the puppet that contained Sakon and Ukon killing them instantly.

"Thank you." Said Kaze, "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't showed up."

…

Shikamaru was about to be slain by Suton, but before Suton could strike a gust of wind forced him off of the tree branch.

"Damn." Said Tayuya, "We almost had him."

"You know, ladies shouldn't talk like that." Said someone from behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned to see Temari standing on a branch with her fan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Temari.

Temari sighed, "I was sent here to save you and find Sasuke." They prepared to fight as Tayuya began to play her flute. Temari quickly sent a gust of wind at her forcing her to hide somewhere else.

Temari looked at Suton, "Didn't you used to be a part of the leaf village?"

"Yeah, I used to be a part of it, but I don't need that village anymore." Said Suton.

Temari laughed, "You can't be serious, what a load of garbage. You can honestly tell me that you don't miss any of your friends, all the annoying swordsman of the leaf?"

"Of course I miss them, but they'll never take me back." Said Suton looking down.

Shikamaru stepped forward, "Of course they will, they're all here to find you and Sasuke. Come on, come back to the leaf village with us."

"Only if Tayuya can come too, she'll have valuable information on Orochimaru." Said Suton.

Shikamaru nodded and Suton and Tsume went to look for Tayuya. After a few minutes of searching they found her sitting against a tree.

Suton sat in front of her, "You should come back to the leaf village with me."

Tayuya looked at him and scowled, "You actually want to go back to them after all they did to you."

"Yes, I realize that people make mistakes, and now we need to fix ours and go back with them." Said Suton standing and offering her a hand.

Tayuya slapped his hand away, "I've made no mistakes in my life."

"Oh yeah, well what about the curse mark on your neck, you don't call that a mistake?" asked Suton.

"No, it wasn't." said Tayuya with doubt in her voice.

"Come on, let's go right the wrongs we've done." Said Suton.

Tayuya stood up and out of nowhere she began to yell in pain as her curse mark began to glow.

Shikamaru and Temari quickly showed up and Shikamaru asked, "What happened?"

"It's her curse mark, she's going to betray Orochimaru and it's going to kill her." Said Suton kneeling down.

"What can we do?" asked Temari.

"You guys can stand back, I'll take care of this." Said Suton placing his hand on the curse mark.

"Five palm seal." Said Suton as a seal formed around the curse mark. Tayuya ceased to yell in pain and the curse mark stopped glowing.

Suton picked up Tayuya, "Let's go back to the leaf village."

…

Once everyone was back in the leaf village they were all taken to the hospital for treatment.

Shikamaru was waiting outside when a medical ninja walked by, "How are they doctor?"

"Most of them are in critical condition, but they should pull through." Said the medical ninja.

Shikamaru nodded and began to walk away, but before he left he stopped and clenched his fists, "Next time I won't let this happen guys." He spoke softly as tears rolled down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

_Over the three year jump each member of the group trained with a different sensei. Kasai trained with Guy to hone his taijutsu skills, Mizu trained with Kurinai to learn Genjutsu. Kaze trained with Kakashi to better master ninjutsu, Raiu trained with Hayate to train his sword skills, and Suton went with Danzo to the foundation to better master fuinjutsu and to help Danzo with any seals that were necessary._

_When Naruto returned he went to save Gaara from the Ikatsuke and during that time the group stayed with their senseis except Kaze who was forced to train on his own since Kakashi went to save Gaara as well. It isn't until Hidan and Kakuzu enter the land of fire looking for jinchuriki that the group reassembles._

…

"What's that you've got there Hayate-sensei?" asked Mizu as he spotted a piece of paper in Hayate's hand.

"It's a tag that the hokage gave and told me to hold on to carefully." Said Hayate giving a light cough.

A few minutes later Kaze and Raiu showed up at the gates.

"Where have you two been?" asked Hayate, "We were supposed to leave a few minutes ago."

"Kaze hear needed to spar with me to gage how much he grew over the last few years." Said Raiu looking around, "Where's Kasai and Suton?"

Mizu looked back, "Didn't you hear, Suton is learning something important, apparently the hokage herself asked him to learn some technique.

Hayate looked down and sighed, "And Kasai is finishing his morning workout."

A few moments later Kasai ran up to the group on his hands, "That was a good warmup, let's go."

Everyone in the group stared at him in awe until Kaze asked, "How far did you run on your hands?"

"Around the entire leaf, why?" asked Kasai readjusting his leg warmers so they wouldn't fall.

"That's insane, and as a warmup, and why do you have leg warmers?" spoke Kaze.

"They're to cover up the leg weights." Said Kasai ready to go.

Everyone continued to stare in shock until Hayate spoke up, "We need to go this is very important."

As the group rushed out of the leaf Hayate explained that they'll be fighting the Ikatsuki and that their abilities were unknown to anyone. As they neared the last known location of the Ikatsuki team everyone began to feal an ache in their stomach, these were the people who were able to abduct the Kazekage.

The group jumped onto a building and saw an ikatsuki member sitting on stairs looking bored. He had short black hair and a large three pronged scythe on his back.

"Kasai, you grab him and Raiu and I will finish him off," said Hayate. Kasai and Raiu nodded. Kasai disappeared and reappeared behind the Ikatsuki member and quickly grabbed him.

"What the hell!?" shouted the Ikatsuki member. Soon after Kasai grabbed him Raiu and Hayate appeared and both stabbed the Ikatsuki member with their swords.

"You got him!" shouted Kaze as he and Mizu jumped down to join them. It was at that moment when the other Ikatsuki member stepped out of the building. He had a mask that covered his mouth and a briefcase in his hand.

"You need some help Hidan?" asked the second Ikatsuki member.

Hidan looked over, "No, you stay out of this Kakuzu." Hidan looked at Raiu and Hayate as they looked back in awe, "Ow, that really hurts you know."

Hayate and Raiu quickly jumped away with the others closely behind.

"I don't understand, we hit his vital spots." Said Hayate looking down and thinking.

"You know, just because you're immortal doesn't mean that you don't feel pain!" shouted Hidan as he removed the swords from his body and tossed them aside.

Mizu looked around, "What do we do now?"

Kaze quickly wove hand signs, "Wind style wrath of the wind god." Kaze quickly shot a huge blast of air at Hidan who quickly jumped out of the way, but when he landed Kasai was right behind him who began to punch and kick at Hidan who dodged his attacks and blocked until Hidan slipped on a puddle of water. When Hidan fell he was engulfed in the water and he casually layed their not caring.

Raiu wove hand signs, "Lightning style a thousand volts jutsu." Raiu launched lightning into the water and sending a current through Hidan. Mizu released his jutsu so he could save his chakra and Hidan stood up and began to brush himself off.

"Why do you still try to fight, you can't kill an immortal man." Said Hidan smiling.

Hayate charged at Hidan and grabbed his sword on the way and began to trade blows with Hidan. After a few moments Hidan jumped back and threw his scythe at Hayate who easily dodged it and began to weave hand signs, but before he could finish Hidan pulled the string attached to his scythe and redirected it to Hayate.

"Hayate! Behind you!" shouted Kaze. Soon after Hayate blocked the scythe, but the longest edge pierced his cheek. Hidan quickly jumped back and smiled as he took the blood from his first wounds and dripped them onto the ground. He began to draw a diagram, it was a circle with a triangle on the inside.

After the diagram was drawn Hidan stepped inside. He licked the blade that had Hayate's blood and his skin quickly changed color. After his skin became black with white stripes he said, "The preparations are complete."

Kasai quickly wove hand signs and his hands and feet ignited in flames. He charged at Hidan and began to kick and punch at Hidan who casually blocked each blow with his arms. After a few moments Kasai jumped back and saw Hayate kneeling and holding his arms.

Mizu ran over and saw that Hayate's arms were burnt as if Kasai had attacked him.

"I don't understand," said Kasai, "I attacked Hidan, how come Hayate-sensei got hurt."

Kaze quickly sat down and began to think about the actions that Hidan took.

'He's immortal, he drew a diagram out of blood, when he injested Hayate-sensei's blood his skin changed color, and when Kasai attacked him he didn't bother to dodge the attacks he just made sure that he stayed inside of the diagram, and when Kasai attacked him it was Hayate-sensei who got hurt.' Kaze thought to himself. He ran through the scenario a few more times before he stood up with an idea.

"Guys, his jutsu is based on the diagram, as long as he's in it any damage he takes Hayate takes too!" Shouted Kaze.

Mizu put water over Hayate's burns to help soothe the pain, but when he heard that he quickly got an idea and took Hayate to the rest of the group.

"This is going to require perfect timing, if it isn't done right Hayate will die." Said Mizu.

Hidan watched as the group conversed over Mizu's plan, "Man too bad I can't read lips." Hidan said to himself.

After a few moments the group turned to face Hidan and Mizu quickly wove hand signs, "Water style aquatic constriction. Mizu quickly formed an orb of water around Hidan and slowly moved Hidan out of the diagram, the entire time Hidan is cursing Mizu through the water.

After Hidan was out of the circle Kasai and Raiu disappeared and Mizu released his jutsu causing Hidan to fall to the ground. Before Hidan could get back to the diagram Kasai appeared and kicked Hidan in the chest forcing him to stumble back. Raiu appeared behind Hidan and quickly swung his sword through Hidan's neck and forcing Hidan's head to fly across the battlefield and land a few yards from his body.

Kaze looked amazed at the way they worked together despite them having been apart for three years.

Hayate smiled and walked over to Hidan's body. As he drew closer Hidan's voice chimed in, "I can't believe you bastards cut my head off, you have no idea how much this hurts."

Everyone looked in shock at Hidan's head which was still alive, "Hey Kakuzu, you wouldn't mind bringing my body over here would you?"

"I thought I was supposed to stay out of it," said Kakuzu in a condescending tone.

"that doesn't matter now, I'm asking for your help now are you going to give it to me or not!?" shouted Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed, "Fine, but now that I'm helping I'm going to give you my help in this fight whether you want or not."

As Kakuze walked over Kaze and Mizu charged at him and Kakuzu smashed his briefcase into Mizu's face and jumped over Kaze and hit him in the back with his briefcase. Kakuze continued to walk over to Hidan, he grabbed Hidan's head and walked over to his body while Hidan yelled at him to stop pulling his hair. Kakuzu put Hidan's head next to his body and out of Kakuzu's sleeve emerged a string looking thing that sewed Hidan's head back to his body.

Hidan soon stood up and began to crack his neck, "that's much better."

"Don't move it too much or it will come right off." Said Hidan.

The group looked around unsure of what to do. Hidan walked back to his diagram and pulled out a long black rod. Hayate charged at him, but before he could get to Hidan, Hidan stabbed his leg with the rod causing Hayate to collapse as his leg began to bleed.

"Kaze how long until backup?" asked Mizu.

"I sent it a few minutes ago, so probably about twenty minutes." Replied Kaze.

"Damn!" scowled Mizu, "What do we do, now that Kakuzu's joined the fight there's no way we can win."

After a few moments Hidan raised his rod and prepared to finish off Hayate, but before Hidan stabbed himself Suton appeared behind Hayate and turned unsheathing his sword and charging at Hidan.

Kaze and Mizu both yelled for Suton to stop, but by the time he realized what they were saying his sword was already stabbing through Hidan's chest as Hidan smiled.

Hidan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hayate collapsed grasping his chest. Kasai appeared with Raiu and they grabbed Hayate as Kakuzu engaged Kaze and Mizu.

Kaze quickly shot bursts of wind at Kakuzu while Mizu tried to catch him in water. Kakuze quickly avoided each burst while staring at the ground to make sure he didn't land in the water. Kaze soon charged in at Kakuzu who shot his arm out and grasped onto Kaze's neck. Kaze smiled at Kakuzu who noticed that he couldn't move, he looked down to see he was caught in Mizu's water. Kakuzu launched his other hand at Mizu who couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way and was soon being strangled by Kakuzu's other hand.

Suton looked around to see Mizu and Kaze being strangled and Hayate being carried away, mortally wounded. After a few minutes a flock of crows flew around Kakuze forcing him to drop Kaze and Mizu who rushed to join Hayate and the others. There was also a song in the air and Hidan quickly realized that he couldn't move. Suton looked up to see Tayuya and two others. He quickly joined Hayate while the backup fought the Ikatsuki members.

Suton met up with the group and found Hayate lying on the ground, he kneeled down next to him, "Sensei I-"

"It's okay, you didn't know, you were only trying to help." Said Hayate cutting Suton off, "So you learned it, that's good."

"Learned what?" inquired Mizu.

Suton looked up, "The flying Raijinf."

The group looked at him and Kaze babbled, "Bu-But, tha-that's the fourth hokage's jutsu."

Suton nodded and looked back at Hayate who spoke softly, "You've all been great students, I know you'll continue to grow as a team. Be sure to give the Ikatsuki hell and carry on the way you are. Make sure Genma doesn't go overboard and keep up your spirits." After a heart felled speech Hayate let out his last breath and everyone's eyes began to water.

They all stood up and saw the Ikatsuki begin to leave and the rest of the reinforcements joined them. Tayuya walked up to Suton and tried to give him a hug, but he pushed her away and dashed into the forest towards the leaf village.

The rest of the group continued to mourn the loss of Hayate before they returned to the leaf village.

…

Over the days Suton isolated himself from everyone, he stopped paying attention to Tsume who turned to the rest of the group, but they could't do what Suton could and eventually Tsume left.

Suton didn't care about anyone because he blamed himself for killing Hayate. Even when Tsume left Suton didn't grieve about it, he simply continued to sit in an isolated room not moving.

"Lady hokage, we can't get him to move, we really need your help." Said Kaze.

"Well I don't think that there's anything we can do, he needs to figure out how to deal with this on his own." Said Tsunade.

The group continued to try and talk to Suton who made no attempts to talke to them. After about three days Kaze went to give Suton his dinner, but when he went into Suton's room he wasn't there.

Kaze ran to the group and told them that Suton was gone. They rushed to the Hokage tower and told Tsunade what happened.

"He must have gone after the Ikatsukis." Said Tsunade as she pounded her hand onto her desk, "Get me Kakashi."

A few minutes later Kakashi arrived, "What is it Lady Tsunade?"

"I need you to lead a mission to track down Suton, I think he's gone after Hidan and Kakuzu." She said.

Kakashi shook his head, "Who do I have available?"

"These four are the only suitable ninja for the mission." Said Tsunade pointing at the group.

"Alright, let's go." Said Kakashi.

Kaze looked at him confused, "Wait, but that will make us a five man squad, shouldn't one of us stay behind?"

"We don't have time for that, let's go." Said Kakashi jumping out the window. The group looked amongst each other and followed Kakashi.

After a few hours of traveling they found Suton facing Hidan and Kakuzu. The group jumped down to join him, but Kakashi stayed hidden.

Hidan laughed when he saw the group, "You guys again, didn't you learn anything from last time?"

"Hidan, stay back, it's my turn." Said Kakuzu. Right after he finished that sentence Kakashi appeared behing Kakuzu and stabbed him through the chest with his lightning blade.

Kakuzu collapsed and Hidan looked down at him, "After all that big talk you're finished with one hit?"

Kakashi jumped back to join the group, as soon as Kakashi was ith the group Kakuzu stood up and brushed himself off.

"I see, You're Kakashi of the Sharingan, I guess that means it's time to get serious." Said Kakuzu. Out of his back four entities made of a black substance appeared each with a different shape and mask. After each of the entities was formed, one of them, with a chunk of mask missing, collapsed and melted.

"Kakuzu, what the hell was that!?" shouted Hidan.

'I see, that must be the mask that I hit with my lightning blade.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Suton quickly wove hand signs, "Earth style mud encampment wall." Out of the ground rose a wall of mud that began to collapse onto Kakuzu.

Kakuzu quickly shouted, "Lightning style elemental destruction." Out of one of the entity's mouth shot a lightning style jutsu that nullified Suton's earth style jutsu.

Kaze quickly wove hand signs, "Wind style wrath of the wind god." He shot bursts of air at Kakuzu while Kasai and Raiu ran to either side of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu had one of the entities shoot a fire style jutsu and engulf the wind and enhancing the fire making it larger.

Suton quickly wove hand signs, "Earth style stone wall!" a wall of stone rose out of the ground and blocked the oncoming attack, "I won't let any more of my comrades die."

Kasai and Raiu charged at Kakuzu and began to engage him in hand to hand combat. While that was happening Kakashi attacked Hidan and exchanged attacks.

Kakuzu's entities continued to attack Mizu, Suton and Kaze. The three of them continued to fight off the jutsus and return with their own.

After about ten minutes of stalemate fighting Kakashi returned and handed a vial to Mizu who quickly bit his thumb, "Summoning Jutsu." A large snake appeared.

"What do I need to do?" asked the snake.

"Pick up that one and follow me." Said Mizu. The snake nodded and quickly charged at Hidan who dodged each attack. After a few minutes the snake tricked Hidan and managed to grasp him in its mouth. Mizu quickly ran off into the distance with Hidan and the snake close behind.

Kakashi charged at the entities, but before he got their the fire and wind entities merged and began attacking Kakashi with conjoined jutsus.

Kaze and Suton charged at the lightning entity and Suton quickly crushed the mask with a hit from his fist that was covered with earth.

Raiu and Kasai continued to occupy Kakuzu with their quick attacks. Kakuzu was hardly able to keep up with the two because of how they synergized their attacks. One would attack and when Kakuzu recovered the other would join in to throw him off.

Kakashi continued to leap from tree to tree trying to not get caught in the jutsu of the conjoined entities. After a while Kakashi was able to attack one of them, but Kakuzu who had managed to get away from Kasai and Raiu smashed Kakashi out of mid air and into the ground.

…..

After about ten minutes of running Mizu stopped and began to launch strings of paper bombs. After a minute or so the entire opening was surrounded by paper bombs. Hidan had managed to free his hand and smashed the snake causing it to return to its own land. Hidan drew his scythe and threw it at Mizu who leaned to avoid it, but the scythe caught his cheek and Hidan began to laugh maniacally.

Hidan pierced his hand with the rod and drew the diagram and quickly injested the blood changing the color of his skin. After a few moments Hidan stabbed through his chest. He stood waiting for Mizu to fall to the ground, but it never happened. Mizu smiled, "Well it seems that you've lost."

Mizu jumped out of the paper bomb range and detonated them causing the ground to collapse.

…

Kakuzu was about to kill Kakashi when all of the sudden he collapsed from pain.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Perfect timing."

"But how?" asked Kakuzu.

"You know that little ritual your friend does, well I'm sorry to tell you, but he's using your blood." Said Kakashi rushing to Suton's side.

One of the entities quickly rushed into Kakuzu's back allowing him to stand and fight again.

From behind the group Naruto and Yamato shouted and threw something. When the jutsu hit Kakuzu there was an enormous explosion that consumed Kakuzu and his entity.

"Looks like we made it." Said Naruto.

"You alright Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah, now we need to make sure Mizu is alright." Said Kakashi as he began to collapse.

They rushed to find Mizu and go back to the village.

…

When the group returned to the village Suton was called to the Hokage's tower.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" shouted Tsunade resisting the urge to leap across the table and punch Suton through the wall.

Suton looked down, "I don't know, I guess I thought that if I got revenge I would feel better."

"Well do you?" asked Tsunade whose face was still red with anger.

"Not really, Hayate-sensei is still gone, and nothing will change that." Said Suton as a tear rose to the surface of his eye.

Tsunade sighed, "You can't do things that reckless, you'll get yourself killed, now go get some rest I need to tend to Naruto's wounds."

Suton nodded and solemnly walked out of the hokage's office.

...

_The jump to Shippuden has happened, I would like any input on the story. Please don't send hate, I'm writing this in spare time and don't have time to put in all my effort so it won't be the perfect story._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

It had been about three weeks since the group had gone on a mission, nobody wanted them because of how reckless Suton had been when Hidan and Kakuzu attacked the land of fire. Everyone was doing their best to find Sasuke as well as help the group keep going in the leaf. They would often split up and lead Genin teams on D-rank missions. Kaze also helped with the Chunin Exams as he and Shikamaru were the only two to make Chunin after the first exams.

The group also participated in the Chunin exams and easily passed through the three rounds. The Chunin exams were so dull for the group that they didn't even celebrate when they all advanced to chunin. Even after the Chunin exams the group couldn't find any work at their level. Kaze tried repeatedly to go with Naruto to try and find Sasuke, but every time either Kakashi or Tsunade prevented him from going. Everyone else had given up and began to apply for team leaders for the genin, except for Suton who continued to blame himself for the death of Hayate.

Kaze had been asked to become an academy teacher, and Mizu and Kasai were approved to be team leaders. Raiu was told to train more and Suton continued to give no effort.

….

Another month passed by and Kaze was in the middle of teaching a class about chakra and chakra points when Raiu burst through the door, "Lady Tsunade needs to see you now!"

"Raiu, I'm in the middle of a class, I can't just drop what I'm doing." said Kaze.

Raiu walked in, "She told me that it was extremely important, that it could mean trouble for the leaf."

Kaze's face dropped, "Alright." he turned to the students, "Class dismissed!" The students let out a cheer and rushed out of the classroom.

"Did she say what it's about?" asked Kaze as he followed Raiu.

"We've determined the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." said Raiu.

Kaze nodded as they walked up the stairs of the Hokage's tower.

When they walked in Suton, Mizu and Kasai were standing waiting for them. Tsunade quickly looked up from her paperwork, "This mission could be one of the most important that's been given in a while. You five are going to intercept Itachi and Kisame."

"Why us? Why not send Kakashi or other jonin?" asked Mizu.

"Kakashi is off on a mission along with other compatible jonin." said Tsunade, "I've briefed Mizu on the mission, now go!"

The group rushed out of the tower and through the village as people looked at them. After they were out of the village Kaze quickly looked at Mizu, "So what do we need to know?"

"Well, Itachi is Sasuke's brother and can use the sharingan, so you must avoid eye contact or you will get trapped in genjutsu. Kisame is a former swordsman of the mist, not a lot else is known about him." said Mizu.

The group traveled for another half an hour before Mizu stopped.

"What is it?" whispered Kasai.

"They're right over there." said Mizu pointing at two men sitting in Ikatsuki robes. The group scattered and surrounded them.

Raiu crouched directly above Itachi, after a few moments Itachi appeared behind Raiu who quickly turned, but before he could look away he looked into Itachi's sharingan.

Raiu opened his eyes to find himself mounted on a cross, all around him were exact copies of him, in front of him stood three Itachi's with swords in their hands. The Itachi's began to stab Raiu, but he didn't die from each strike, rather he felt the pain and continued to feel the pain of death. This continued for about 72 hours in Raiu's eyes.(He died about 25,000 times in one second)

In the real world about three seconds had passed when Raiu fell out of the tree and onto Kisame's sword. Kisame stood up and threw Raiu into a tree.

Kasai threw kunai at Itachi next to Kisame, but when they made contact the Itachi dissipated into a flock of crows. Out of the trees jumped Itachi weaving hand signs, and he quickly shot a fireball at Kasai who quickly dashed out of the way.

Mizu wove hand signs and formed a sphere of water around Kisame, but when Kisame was engulfed the water began to flow into his sword.

"What the hell?" shouted Mizu, "I had him caught."

"My sword Samehada absorbs chakra." said Kisame with a smile.

"How's that fair?" asked Mizu.

Kisame let out a hefty laugh, "This is the real world, things aren't fair."

Mizu scowled and looked over at Itachi and quickly drew his sword, "You and me, let's see who's better."

Itachi scoffed at Mizu's remark then activated his sharingan. Mizu quickly looked away and began to push chakra through his sword. When he looked up at Itachi he saw Itachi quickly look away as Mizu had replicated Itachi's sharingan.

Itachi quickly dashed back while weaving hand signs, "Fire style fireball jutsu." Itachi shot a blast of fire at Mizu who quickly formed a wall of water to block it. Mizu dashed at Itachi who had drawn his sword and they clashed swords while exchanging stares of sharingan. Mizu pushed Itach back and stabbed him, but Itachi dissipated into crows. Mizu looked around and dashed at a tree which quickly turned into Itachi. Itachi pushed Mizu back, but when he did Mizu fell to water and quickly appeared behind Itachi and swung his sword which Itachi easily blocked.

"So, you can replicate Genjutsu can you?" asked Itachi with his eyes closed.

Mizu nodded and dashed away and disappeared into the surroundings. Itachi quickly looked around and then jumped as Mizu dashed out of the puddle that his clone left. Mizu scowled at Itachi's ability to read his movements. Itachi watched as Mizu stood in front of him and knew that it was a fake copy of him.

While Mizu and Itachi had a battle of genjutsu Kasai ran up to Kisame and prepared to fight him.

Kasai charged at Kisame and went to kick him, but Kisame blocked his foot with his sword. When Kasai jumped back he noticed that he felt a little weaker than before.

'That's right, his sword absorbs chakra.' Kasai thought to himself. He dashed at Kisame again and began to kick at his head, but before Kasai finished his kick he ducked down and swiped at Kisame's legs, but Kisame quickly jumped over the attack and hit Kasai with Samehada. Kasai was thrown back and he rolled over himself a few times before catching himself and sliding back on one knee.

"Damn, he's quick." said Kasai.

Raiu quickly rushed in to attack Kisame and they exchanged blows with their swords. Kisame pushed Raiu's sword to the side and slashed him across the stomach. Raiu quickly fell to the ground grasping his gut.

'You can only do this when someone dear to you is in extreme danger.' rang Guy's voice in Kasai's head. Kasai nodded to himself and quickly pulled his leg warmers down and removed the weights around his ankles.

Kisame laughed as Kasai set the weights next to him and stood up and hopped around. Kasai soon disappeared and Kisame realized he needed to get serious. Kasai appeared behind him and kicked at Kisame's head, but he ducked down. After Kasai finished his rotation he also ducked down and swung his legs at Kisame's feet forcing Kisame to jump. Kasai again flickered away and appeared in front of Kisame swinging his fist. Kisame began to raise Samehada, but wasn't fast enough to block and Kasai dug his fist into Kisame's face sending him flying back flipping over himself.

Kisame stood up, unsteady on his feet and began to weave hand signs, "Water style shark bomb jutsu." out of the ground rose a shark made of water that rushed at Kasai. Kasai easily dodged the shark, but wasn't far enough away when it made contact with the ground and he was caught in the explosion which sent him flying into a tree.

Kasai stood up and took a steady stance and began to channel his chakra. All around Kasai arose an aura until he shouted, "Open first gate, gate of opening." Kasai began to glow and continued to open inner gates until he opened the sixth gate. Kasai's energy was emanating from his body so fiercely that Kisame could feel the power from across the clearing.

Kasai pulled his fist back and struck it forward in a punching motion as a fireball flew out of his enclosed hand.

Kisame raised Samehada in an attempt to absorb the jutsu, but when the fire made contact it forced the sword out of Kisame's hand.

Kasai punched again and again, each time was faster in succession as he yelled, "Asakujaku!"

Kisame tried to dodge the oncoming fireballs, but was unable to move that fast and fell victim to the fire. Kisame was sent flying back unable to move, Kasai collapsed soon after unable to move because of opening the inner gates.

…

Mizu charged at Itachi who again avoided his attack, after a few moments Itachi managed to break the genjutsu. Itachi jumped back and activated his mongekyou sharingan and shouted, "Amaterasu!" Out of the ground rose black flames that rushed towards Mizu who was weakened from the fight before.

Kaze quickly jumped down and pushed chakra through his sword and shouted, "Hitomi!" Kaze's eyes reshaped to have four spirals in opposite corners of his eyes form. Out of the ground in front of Kaze grew an amaterasu flame that met Itachi's. When the flames met there was a large explosion and Itachi took his chance and grabbed Kisame and Samehada and dashed away before the flames died down.

After a few moments Kaze collapsed to the ground and Mizu ran over, "Are you alright?"

Kaze looked up, "Yeah, using the Hitomi uses a tremendous amount of chakra."

Mizu looked around, and noticed he was the only one able to stand. After a few moments Guy and Kakashi appeared and looked around at the destruction.

"What happened here?" asked Kakashi.

"We were sent here to fight Itachi and Kisame." said Mizu gently setting Kaze down.

Guy looked around, "Must have been one heck of a fight, I'm sorry I missed it, but we need to get out of here." Mizu picked up Kaze, Kakashi picked up Raiu, Guy picked up Kasai, and Suton continued to sit in the tree that he started in staring at the battlefield.

Mizu jumped up next to him, "You alright?"

A single tear rolled down Suton's cheek, "I couldn't do it, I couldn't fight."

Mizu placed his hand on Suton's shoulder, "It's not your fault, let's get back to the leaf so we can find something for you to do."

Suton nodded and everyone rushed back to the leaf village so that everyone could get medical treatment.

…

**At the Hokage's Office**

"We need to figure out how to help Suton, he's no help on the battlefield." said Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded, "I know, take him with you when you go and search for Sasuke, and make sure you do some one on one training with him so that he understands his duties as a ninja."

Kakashi nodded and left the room, as he exited a group of three genin barged in past Kakashi who looked back and watched them.

"Where's Mizu-sensei, he said he'd be gone for a day or two and it's been a week!?" said a small boy with messy black hair.

"Chunga, Amarini, Ki," said Tsunade,(Chunga is the boy described above, Amarini is a girl with brown hair and was a little taller than Chunga, Ki has flat yellow hair and was shorter than the other two.), "I forgot to tell you that Mizu needed medical treatment after his mission."

Ki's face lit up, "Whoa, was his mission really that dangerous, what did he have to do, I'll bet he had to fight off an army, or maybe-"

Amarini slammed her fist onto Ki's head, "Shut up Ki, Mizu-sensei will tell us if he wants."

Chunga looked over, "I'll bet it was something simple that he messed up."

Tsunade's face glowed red with anger at Chunga's remark, "You little brat, you have no idea what he went through, you're lucky that I don't punch you through that wall! You think Mizu was bad you should see the rest of his team, one of them is still in critical condition and the other two are receiving medical by the hour!" Tsunade clenched her hands as she trembled with rage and tried not to kill Chunga.

Chunga scoffed and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"What's that guy's deal?" asked Ki watching Chunga walk away, "Sorry about him, he still needs to learn his place."

Tsunade sat down and began to cool down, "Mizu should be fine to start your training tomorrow, so go find him and tell him I sent you."

Ki and Amarini nodded and walked out.

Ki looked over at Amarini, "You wanna go get some food? We gotta keep up our strength for training."

Amarini nodded and the two headed to Ichiraku ramen shop where they saw Naruto eating ramen.

Ki and Amarini sat down and ordered ramen and Naruto looked over at them, "You guys just get out of the academy?"

"Yeah." nodded Ki.

Naruto smiled, "Oh yeah, who's your sensei?"

"Mizu." said Amarini as their ramen was placed in front of them.

"Wow, that guy's really strong, you guys should be happy to have such a strong sensei." said Naruto slurping down the last bit of his soup.

Ki looked at him, "Wow, is he really that strong?"

"Yeah that whole group is incredibly strong." said Tsunade walking into Ichiraku.

"Lady hokage." said Amarini, surprised.

"Who's this group you're talking about?" asked Ki.

Tsunade sat down next to Naruto, "It's Kaze, Suton, Mizu, Kasai, and Raiu."

"But they." paused Ki, "They were a team of five, and I heard that one of them killed their sensei."

Tsunade slapped Ki across the face, "How dare you say that." Tsunade looked at her fist as she clenched it, "Suton had only good intentions, it was the work on an Ikatsuki jutsu that kill Hayate."

Ki's face dropped, "I'm so sorry, I had-I had no idea."

Amarini looked over at Tsunade, "Was that who they fought earlier this week, the Ikatsuki?"

Tsunade nodded as she stared at her bowl of ramen, "I don't know what to do, not even our strongest team of chunin and a jonin can defeat them. There just doesn't seem to be a way to defeat them without expending the lives of ninja."

"I'll bet I can take em." said Ki.

"YOU DOPE!" shouted Amarini slamming her fist into Ki's head, "These are the guys that put Mizu-sensei in the hospital along with his team."

Ki rubbed his head and finished eating his ramen. After both Ki and Amarini finished they headed back to their houses to get sleep.

Tsunade continued to slowly eat her ramen after the rest had left. After a few moments Genma walked in, "I thought I might find you here."

Tsunade looked up, "What do you need?"

"I just came by to make sure you were okay, I know dealing with this Ikatsuki mess can't be easy." said Genma sitting down.

"You're right, but hopefully we'll find a way to deal with it in the time to come." said Tsunade.

Genma nodded and left, and soon after Tsunade left and the Leaf village had fallen silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Mizu woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He sat up and winced as a sharp pain rain down his side.

"Mizu-sensei!" shouted Ki from the other side of the door.

Mizu stood up and limped over to the door and opened it to see Ki, Chunga and Amarini standing in their training gear.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mizu as he rubbed his eye.

"Lady hokage said that you would be alright to start trai-" Amarini was cut off when she looked at the bandages wrapped around Mizu's stomach and arms, "What happened?"

"I'll bet he did have to fight off an army." said Ki getting excited.

Mizu smiled, "I'll tell you if you can complete the training exercise today." Mizu told the students where to go and they rushed off. He went back into his room and lethargically changed his clothes. As he walked to the door he saw Suton sitting at the table writing on some paper.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Mizu placing his hand on Suton's shoulder.

"I'm applying for a genin squad." said Suton finishing his thought on the paper.

Mizu smiled again, "That's good, I hope your team will be more capable than mine." Mizu grabbed some kunai and walked towards his team.

…

When Mizu arrived he saw his team fighting amongst themselves. He quickly ran up, "What's going on here?"

"Chunga doesn't understand what you're going through, he thinks that you're weak." said Ki.

Mizu looked at Chunga, "Well, if you manage to pass the training exercise today I'll agree to fight you, and then you can prove yourself."

Chunga scoffed and stuck his hands in his pocket, "It's your loss."

Mizu waived off Chunga's remark, "Well today, your goal is to take these bells from me." said Mizu holding out a pair of bells, "You'll have to come at me with the intent to kill, because if you don't then there is no way you'll be able to complete your mission."

The squad looked at each other and Amarini and Chunga dashed away. Ki remained in front of Mizu and prepared to fight him.

"Do you really think you can win?" asked Mizu pulling out a kunai. Ki rushed at Mizu and drew his kunai and slashed through Mizu's stomach.

"Genjutsu." said Ki looking back and forth. He looked behind him to see a kunai flying at his face, Ki ducked down to barely avoid the kunai. He rushed towards where the kunai came from and ended up running into a tree.

Chunga watched as Ki flailed around and ran into random objects, "Idiot, doesn't he know that Mizu is a genjutsu specialist?"

Amarini poked her head out of some bushes and saw Chunga sinking into the ground calling out for her help. She rushed over to him, but when she was about ten feet away a flock of crows flew down and surrounded Chunga's face as he let out screams of agony. When the crows flew away Chunga's face had been torn off and all that was left was his skull.

Amarini fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. A few moments later Chunga kicked her in the side. When she sat up she saw that the Chunga in the ground wasn't there anymore, but the real Chunga was standing over her.

"Thanks Chunga, I don't know what I'd have done without you." said Amarini standing up.

Chunga said nothing, but instead began to attack her. Amarini jumped back, "What are you doing?"

Chunga continued to say nothing and continued to attack her.

…

**Chunga's Perspective**

Chunga saw Orochimaru dodging each of his attacks after he originally kicked him in the side. Chunga continued to attack, but Orochimaru continued to move around his attacks until Chunga finally managed to land a blow. Orochimaru flew back, but flipped over himself and slid back on all fours.

"You have potential, why not join me?" said Orochimaru as his head flew at Chunga. Chunga dashed to the side of the head then chopped at the neck, but the neck moved of its own accord and dodged the attack and wrapped itself around Chunga's wrist. Chunga struggled to get free as Orochimaru walked towards him. When Orochimaru was right next to Chunga he began to struggle violently to get out of the neck's hold.

Before Orochimaru attacked Chunga stabbed him in the gut with a kunai, when that happened Orochimaru began to melt and under Orochimaru's skin was Amarini who was clasping her hands around a kunai with a trail of blood flowing out of her mouth.

Chunga kneeled down next to her as she collapsed and caught her, "What happened?"

"You did this." said Mizu walking up to Chunga, "It's because of your failure to identify such an obvious genjutsu that your friend is hurt.

Chunga lunged at Mizu who melted at the touch of the kunai and reappeared behind Chunga.

"You're aware that all of myselves are not actually me right?" said Mizu. Chunga turned and slashed through Mizu who again disappeared and reappeared behind him.

…

**Mizu's Perspective**

'These rice balls aren't very good.' Mizu thought to himself as he ate the rice balls out of Amarini's lunch box, 'Let's see what Chunga brought.' When he opened Chunga's lunch box to reveal a box of cookies. Mizu took a bite of a cookie and smiled and closed his eyes as the cookies covered every taste bud with sweet delicious heaven.

'Well I suppose I should lift my genjutsus' said Mizu as he released his jutsus.

When Ki snapped out of the genjutsu he found himself hanging upside down from a tree. Chunga found himself stabbing into thin air. Amarini continued to try and remedy her bleeding, Chunga saw her and quickly ran over and as he got closer she launched herself back in fear.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Amarini.

"What did I do?" asked Chunga walking closer.

Ki looked around trying to find a way out of the trap when he heard a loud scream come from Amarini. He quickly grabbed a kunai and cut the rope and fell to the ground. Ki rushed towards the scream and found Amarini sliding away from Chunga.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Ki.

Chunga looked up, "I'm trying to help, she's just totally freaking out."

Amarini continued to slide away, "He attacked me out of no where." Amarini curled into a ball from the pain of her wound.

Ki ran towards them but Chunga stepped in front, "How do I know that you aren't part of Mizu-sensei's genjutsu?"

"Wha- How could you say that, we've known each other since we were kids." said Ki.

Chunga shook his head and pulled out a kunai, "I can't trust anyone." Chunga charged at Ki who stepped to the side to avoid the oncoming strike from Chunga.

"What are you doing?" asked Ki pulling a kunai out.

Chunga turned and charged at Ki again and they crossed blades. Chunga pushed Ki back and he fell next to Amarini. As Chunga walked towards them preparing to strike them down Mizu appeared between them.

"That's enough Chunga." said Mizu.

"You're not real either!" shouted Chunga running at Mizu.

Mizu formed hand signs and when he finished Chunga fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you two okay?" asked Mizu kneeling down next to Amarini and Ki.

Ki looked over at Chunga, "Yeah, but what about him?"

"He'll wake up in his house and think that it was all a dream." said Mizu, "We need to get Amarini to the hospital. Ki, you take Chunga to his house and I'll take care of her."

Ki nodded and walked over and picked up Chunga. Mizu lifted Amarini up in his arms and rushed towards the hospital.

…

**At the Hospital**

"Will she be alright?" Mizu asked Sakura as she came out of Amarini's room.

Sakura looked up, "She's going to be fine, but she won't be able to go on missions for a while, so I'd suggest talking to the hokage what you should do."

Mizu nodded and walked towards the exit of the hospital. Before he made it to the exit Kasai walked out of his room, "So how'd the training go?"

Mizu looked down, "Well, Chunga sort of lost it under the genjutsu and then everything went south after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you've been able to train your students. I've been cooped up in this room for weeks now, I feel like I'm losing my youthfulness by the minute." said Kasai.

Mizu looked up, "Well, I'm off to see the hokage, when are you able to train again?"

Kasai looked at him, "Tomorrow if I'm lucky."

"That's great, make sure your team is able to take part in the chunin exams next month. We can see who's team is better." said Mizu as he walked away.

"I look forward to the challenge!" shouted Kasai.

Mizu exited the hospital and walked down the streets of the leaf village pondering what could have happened to Chunga. As he walked past the academy he saw Kaze teaching his class the shuriken jutsu. Mizu smiled as they made eye contact and Kaze waved for him to come over.

As Mizu approached all the students looked at him with awe.

"You're Mizu right?" asked a small boy with dark brown hair.

Kaze walked over, "That's right, now you kids keep practicing, I need to have a talk with him."

Kaze and Mizu walked to the edge of the training ground and Kaze looked Mizu straight in the eye, "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I just… I don't understand what could have happened." said Mizu looking towards the academy students.

Kaze looked over, "You just never know what cou-" Kaze was cut off by a student giving out a yell.

Kaze and Mizu ran over to see the boy who ran up to Mizu with a shuriken in his leg.

"What happened?" asked Kaze.

"It was Jaku, I was going to grab my shuriken when he threw his at me." said the boy.

Kaze looked around for Jaku who wasn't there. Mizu looked around, "What's wrong?"

"It's night like Jaku to attack other students, we need to find him." said Kaze, "You kids go back inside and stay in the classroom."

Kaze and Mizu jumped to the rooftops and looked around. After a few moments they saw a shadowy figure crouched on top of a chimney. Kaze signaled Mizu and they both rushed towards the figure.

When they got close Mizu began to recognize the figure. When they were a few feet away they were shocked to see Chunga standing with a bloodlust in his eyes.

"Chunga, you should be resting." said Mizu.

"Everyone's part of Mizu-sensei's genjutsu, they must all be eliminated." said Chunga darting his eyes around.

Mizu quickly summoned a snake, "I need you to tell lady Tsunade that Chunga has gone rogue."

The snake immediately took off towards the hokage's tower. Soon after the snake left Chunga began to weave hand signs, "Water style water dragon jutsu." Chunga launched a dragon of water at Mizu and Kaze who lept out of the way only to find themselves stuck in a sticky liquid.

"I got you, you bastards!" shouted Chunga, "Now, prepare to die."

The water at their feet began to form around their legs and moved up towards their heads, but before the water made it a bolt of lightning struck the chimney that Chunga was standing on, when the smoke cleared Mizu and Kaze saw Chunga standing in between them.

"Lightning style a thousand volts jutsu." shouted Raiu. Chunga dodged each bolt of lightning and quickly wove hand signs. When Chunga finished a sphere of water began to form around Raiu.

"Mizu use your genjutsu!" shouted Kaze.

Mizu looked down, "I can't move my hands." After a few moments Raiu was engulfed in water and began to suffocate.

"Raiu!" shouted Mizu. Raiu struggled violently, but after a few minutes Raiu grew still with eternal sleep.

"You bastard! How could you kill a comrade!?" shouted Kaze.

"You all must die, I need to defeat this genjutsu!" shouted Chunga.

Mizu and Kaze noticed that the water was at their neck, but before it sealed around their heads there was a shout, "Lightning Blade!"

There was a flash of light and before anyone knew what happened Chunga fell to the ground with a large hole in his chest. The water around Mizu and Kaze fell and they collapsed. When they managed to stand up they saw Kakashi standing over Chunga.

"What was that?" asked Kaze.

Kakashi walked over, "Lady Tsunade ordered the death of Chunga, because if he was left unchecked he would have caused large amounts of damage to the hidden leaf village."

"How could she order the death of a student?" asked Kaze looking at Chunga's lifeless body.

"Trust me, it gave her no pleasure to make the order either." said Kakashi walking over to Raiu, "But think, he managed to kill one of the strongest chunin in the leaf while restraining both of you. Imagine what he would have done to the people of the village."

"He's right." said Mizu.

Kaze looked at Mizu with shock, "How could you say that?"

"You think I like to admit that Chunga needed to die? The bottom line is that ninja are trained to protect the leaf, and if a ninja breaks their code then they are considered rogue. And you know what they do to rogue ninja." said Mizu looking at Raiu.

Kakashi kneeled down next to Raiu, "There's no doubt that Chunga was a considerable threat to the leaf."

Everyone looked down for a few minutes before ANBU and a medical squad arrived to retrieve the bodies.

Mizu left and headed towards the hokage tower again. He continued to walk down the empty streets until he reached the tower.

When Mizu walked into the hokage's office he saw Tsunade standing over her desk that was shattered into pieces.

"What's wrong lady hokage?" asked Mizu.

Tsunade looked up with tears rolling down her eyes, "It's Jiraiya. He died in the the hidden rain while gathering intel."

Mizu looked down, "Well I'll leave you then."

"No, tell me what you need." said Tsunade sitting in her chair.

"Well, I was wondering what you want me to do about my team. With Chunga gone I'll only have two students left." said Mizu.

Tsunade looked up at him, "I'm going to have you combine teams with Kasai."

Mizu nodded then bowed and left.

…

**The Next Day**

Mizu woke up and rushed to the hospital to talk to Kasai, but when he got there Kasai wasn't there. Mizu ran out of the hospital and over the the training ground where he found Kasai talking to his team, Ki and Amarini.

Mizu walked over and Kasai waved, "Good to see you made it Mizu. I was just telling our team that if they are to pass the chunin exams that they need to work together."

Mizu nodded and looked at Amarini, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay, Sakura says that I can start training next week." smiled Amarini.

"Ki, are you alright?" asked Mizu kneeling down next to him.

"It'll take time, but I think I'll get over it." said Ki.

Kasai walked over, "alright, what do you say we start sparring?"

"Well I'd like to get to know your team first." said Mizu.

Kasai's eyes widened, "How unyouthful of me, come. This is Otoko, Hiyoku, and Tochi." Otoko had dark brown hair, curly hair and he wore a yellow jacket with a blue undershirt. Hiyoku had long blond hair and wore a green cargo pants and a short red shirt with the kanji for storm on her chest. Tochi was a large set boy with spiky black hair, he wore brown pants and a black shirt.

"Each of you should say something about yourselves." said Kasai.

Otoko stepped forward, "I'm Otoko, and I really enjoy sleeping."

"I'm Tochi, I have the earth style chakra nature." said Tochi.

Hiyoku swayed back and forth nervously, "I'm Hiyoku, and I… I have a kekkei tota."

Mizu's jaw dropped, "What kind of Kekkei tota?"

"It's storm style, wind, lightning and water style combined." said Kasai, "alright, now everyone get a sparring partner."

Otoko and Tochi prepared to fight while Ki and Hiyoku stood awkwardly.

"You ready?" asked Ki. Hiyoku nodded and blushed as she took her stance. Kasai overlooked Otoko and Tochi as they sparred and cheered them on.

Mizu sat next to Amarini as he watched Ki and Hiyoku spar. Ki threw punches at Hiyoku who easily dodged each attack, but never returned a strike.

"What do you think? You think this will work?" Mizu asked Amarini.

Amarini looked at him, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Ki let out a yelp as he was thrown onto his butt by Hiyoku.

"Good job Hiyoku." said Kasai walking over, "That's how we do it."

Mizu walked over and helped Ki up, "You alright?"

"Yeah, she's really fast." said Ki with growing respect for the shy girl.

"Alright everyone, I want you guys to see how a real ninja spar is to happen." said Kasai looking at Mizu.

Mizu returned Kasai's gaze with surprise, "You can't be serious, we'll destroy the training ground."

Kasai nodded, "I'm very serious, let's begin."

Mizu nodded and they each took their stance. Mizu made the first move by weaving hand signs, but before he finished the first sign Kasai was on top of him. Mizu jumped out of the way of Kasai's incoming kick. Mizu regained his balance only to have Kasai sweeping his feet out from under him. When Mizu hit the ground he fell into a puddle and Kasai quickly acknowledged the genjutsu. Kasai turned to see Mizu charging at him, Kasai stepped back into the puddle and Mizu stopped.

"I've got you trapped." said Mizu with a smile.

"Is that so?" said Kasai with a smirk. A moment later Kasai's chakra jumped and his appearence changed as he opened the first gate. Kasai launched himself at Mizu who disappeared upon impact.

'That's right, genjutsu.' Kasai thought to himself. Kasai quickly made hand signs, "Fire style circling wall." Around Kasai formed a wall of fire that quickly moved outward and Mizu appeared standing across the training field.

"That's an impressive jutsu." said Mizu.

Kasai smiled, "Thanks, I knew that I'd face genjutsu so I developed a jutsu to dispel it."

Mizu lowered his guard at the same time as Kasai and they both walked over to their team who were awestruck.

"That's what ninja battles are like, and that's why you do D-rank missions." said Kasai.

Mizu looked around, "That's it for today's training, we're going on a mission next week, so be ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Kaze's Perspective**

"Good morning class, today, since many of you have asked, we will be talking about visual jutsus." Said Kaze pacing across the room. The class let out a cheer as Kaze began to draw diagrams on the board.

After he finished drawing each eye he turned and pointed, "This is the Sharingan, you should all be familiar with it, it allows the user to read chakra movement and cast powerful genjutsus. It originated in the Uchiha clan which has since left the leaf village." Kaze moved to the next one, "This is the Byakugan, it gives near three hundred sixty degree vision and the ability to read chakra. It has originated in the Hyuga clan, in fact, Shurima back there comes from the Hyuga." The girl in the back had short black hair and pale eyes blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed." said Kaze turning back to the board, "And this last one is the Rinnegan, It's a fabled prowess of untold power."

"Kaze-sensei." said the Hyuga girl.

Kaze looked up, "What is it?"

"Can you show us your visual jutsu?" she asked in a shy tone. When she finished the rest of the class gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves.

Kaze chuckled, "How'd you figure out about my jutsu, it was supposed to be kept secret."

"Well, uh, I heard someone talking about it." said the Hyuga girl.

Kaze shook his head with a smile, "Those idiots, well, since you all know about it I suppose I could show you… if, you pass this quiz." The entire class groaned as Kaze passed out a piece of paper.

When he got to Shurima he whispered, "Come with me." The Hyuga girl felt her stomach flip as she got up and followed Kaze.

When they were in the hall Kaze turned and kneeled, "Do your parents know that you've awakened the byakugan?"

Shurima shook her head, "No, You're the only one who knows and-" she paused for a moment, "How did you know I'd awoken the byakugan?"

"The only people who know about my visual jutsu are Mizu, Kakashi, and Guy, and I know that they would never say something in public." said Kaze smiling, "Alright show me."

Shurima nodded and activated her byakugan, Kaze smiled, "Very good, how long can you sustain it?"

"Not very long, my chakra reserves are small." said Shurima releasing the byakugan.

Kaze looked at her intrigued, "Hitomi." he said as his pupil split into four spirals in each corner of his eyes. As he looked at Shurima he noticed that her chakra network was very disconnected, but her reserves were immense, almost that of a jonin.

"It's not that you have a small chakra reserve." said Kaze releasing the hitomi, "It's that your chakra network is disconnected, hasn't anyone told you that?"

Shurima again shook her head, "No… I don't get much attention."

Kaze shook his head and looked down, "Well how about you and I work together on our visual jutsus?"

Shurima smiled as her eyes lit up, "That sounds great. But haven't you mastered your jutsu yet?"

"Not yet, I only recently awoke it." said Kaze standing up, "Now let's see how the class is doing."

Shurima nodded and they walked back into the classroom to see all the students waiting patiently. Kaze walked to the front of the room, "Well… good work, you all passed." He smiled.

"You're kidding me." said one student, "You can't just do that."

"Yes I can. And why are you upset, now you can see my visual jutsu, but if you're angry that you passed then I guess you don't need to see it." said Kaze giving a light grin.

The class turned and glared at the student as Shurima giggled. Kaze gave a hefty laugh, "Alright, if you really want to see it I'll show you."

Kaze prepared to perform the jutsu, but right before he activated it Suton rushed into the class, "Mizu and Kasai's team haven't returned from their mission yet."

"What?" said Kaze, breaking his concentration.

"Yeah, they left a few days ago and were supposed to be back yesterday." said Suton.

Kaze looked over, "Class dismissed."

The class groaned and walked out of the room. Suton walked in after they all left, "Lady Tsunade said that we need to go look for them, they were headed towards the border to escort some people to the village hidden in the sand."

"So do we know what happened?" asked Kaze as they left the academy.

Suton looked over, "Well no, but we know the route that they took."

"Well let's go and try and catch up to them." said Suton.

As they approached the gates of the hidden leaf they were stopped by Genma.

"Genma-sensei, what is it?" asked Mizu.

"I was told by the hokage to go with you guys, apparently Mizu and Kasai's team were attacked by very powerful rogue ninja." said Genma.

Kaze looked up, "Is it Akatsuki?"

"We don't believe so, but we need to go." said Genma.

The three of them rushed down the path that Kasai and Mizu's team took. After an hour of running they found Kasai and Otoku unconscious.

Suton lifted Kasai's head as he opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"We were attacked, they were after Hiyoku." Kasai tried getting up, but collapsed under his weight.

"Don't move." said Genma, "You two, go after the rest of them, I'll stay here."

Suton and Kaze nodded and dashed away. Kasai looked up at Genma, "Why did you let them go, they can't win. The leader of their group has a kekkei tota."

Genma looked at Kasai with shock, "What is it?"

"It's-" Kasai stopped and fell unconscious.

"Dammit." shouted Genma. Out of the trees appeared a group of ninja, "Well it looks like we're going to have to fight." smiled Genma.

…

**With Kaze and Suton.**

"I think I see something." said Kaze squinting at a group of people. As they approached they noticed that they began to slow down.

"Wha-What's happening?" said Suton as he slowly dropped to the ground. He looked up to see Mizu, Ki, and Tochi standing in place back to back.

Mizu looked to see Kaze and Suton falling to the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you, where's Hiyoku?" said Kaze making contact with the ground.

"A group of ninja took her." said Ki, "And there was nothing we could do."

Kaze looked around and saw a flash moving around them, "What's that?"

"It's the caster of the jutsu." said Mizu.

"Hitomi." said Kaze as his eyes changed. As he looked around he noticed that they were completely surrounded by chakra. Kaze reached to grab his sword slowly, once he managed to grab it he pushed chakra through it so he could replicate the jutsu.

He continued to push chakra through his sword until he was able to move freely and everything else remained almost in place. He looked around to see the caster of the jutsu standing across the clearing from him.

"How did you break my jutsu." said the caster.

"I replicated it." said Kaze releasing the hitomi.

The caster stared at him in awe, "How could you do that, it's my kekkei genkai?"

"My visual prowess allows me to copy any jutsu." said Kaze preparing to attack the caster. He charged at him and rammed his shoulder into the caster who didn't seem to move at all. Kaze walked up to the caster who sat, leaned against the tree, "Are you going to fight back?"

"I can't, I was never trained in the ninja ways because my jutsu always won the battle." said the caster as a tear rolled down his eye.

Kaze kneeled down, "So who are you and what do you want with Hiyoku?"

"I'm Hito, and I'm with a group who travels the great nations and search for clans with kekkei genkai and kekkei tota." said Hito.

"Why did you join them, you don't seem like that bad of a guy?" said Kaze extending his hand.

Hito grasped his hand and stood up, "They saved me when my village was destroyed, so I feel like I owe them."

"Well, can you release your jutsu so we can go get our friend back?" asked Kaze.

Hito nodded and made a hand sign, soon after everyone began to move normally.

Mizu ran over to Kaze and saw Hito and began weaving hand signs.

"Stop, he's not a threat, and we need him to find Hiyoku." said Kaze, "Now, lead us to Hiyoku."

Hito looked around, "Why?"

"Well your group obviously doesn't care about you, especially since they didn't train you to fend for yourself." said Kaze.

Hito looked down, "Maybe they just wanted my abilities."

Kaze nodded, "Now, take us to Hiyoku."

"They probably took her back to our hideout, I'll take you there, but you have to promise me something." said Hito.

"And what's that?" asked Mizu.

"Take me with you when you go to the leaf." said Hito beginning to walk towards his hideout.

Kaze looked at Mizu and Suton who both nodded, "That's fine, just take us to Hiyoku."

Hito nodded and rushed towards the hideout. After about fifteen minutes they stopped in front of Hito's hideout.

"This is it." said Hito, "I can get you in, but I don't know where they'll be holding your friend."

Hito walked up to the door and placed his palm in it. After a moment it opened to reveal a squad of ninja preparing to fight, they each threw kunai at Hito, but before they could hit him a wall of mud rose out of the ground and absorbed the kunai. Tochi and Ki grabbed Hito and rushed out of the way as Kaze quickly made hand signs, "Wind style wrath of the twin gods." Wind quickly pushed the ninja back and off balance where Suton and Mizu quickly ran in and cut the enemy down with their swords.

Mizu looked over at Ki and Tochi, "You guys stay here." They nodded as Mizu, Suton and Kaze rushed into the base.

They ran through a maze of corridors until they ran into an open room. When they stopped they saw large green, glowing tubes full of people floating in a bubbly liquid.

"Wha-what is this?" asked Suton looking around.

"This is one of the greatest operations in the history of the ninja world." said a mysterious voice. Out of the shadows walked a figure who was average height, glasses, light brown hair and small glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Mizu preparing to fight.

The man laughed, "If you want your friend back you'll have to calm down."

"Dammit, where do you have her?" asked Mizu.

"You'll find out soon enough." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Kaze.

"I'm Akui, the greatest scientist known to man." said Akui.

Mizu drew his sword, but before he could push chakra through it Akui stepped in, "That won't work, I know what you're doing and I've developed an immunity to genjutsu."

Mizu scowled and sheathed his sword, "Where is Hiyoku."

"You'll have her back soon enough, we just need a sample of her blood and to extract something from her." said Akui grinning.

Suton looked at Mizu who nodded back, soon after Suton slowly wove hand signs while Kaze continued to ask questions. After a few moments Suton slipped into the ground and a stone clone of Suton rose from the ground.

**Suton's Perspective**

Suton rose out of the ground in a room full of people hooked up to machines. A person at a console turned around, "Is that you lord Akui?"

Suton quickly wove hand signs and encased the person's body except his head, "Where is Hiyoku."

The man struggled to get free, "You mean the girl with storm style? She's long gone, probably even dead."

Suton began to crush the man's body until he screamed for him to stop, "Alright alright, I'll tell you, she's at the end of a hall with a thick door guarding her." Suton nodded and rushed away as the man yelled out, "Hey! Are you going to let me out!?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." said Suton running out of the room. He ran to an intersection and looked down both hallways. He ran to the right, he quickly saw a large door come into view, but before he got to it an alarm began to sound and a group of ninja ran into the hallway. Suton began to slide to a halt while weaving hand signs. When he came to a stop a group of spikes made of earth pierced each of the ninja. He quickly weaved in and out of the dead ninja and ran to the door and tried to push it open. After a few moments he stepped back and wove hand signs, "Earth style bear avalanche." Out of the ground grew five bears of stone that charged at the door, when they made contact the forced broke the door open. When Suton ran in he saw Hiyoku sitting in a chair surrounded by people poking her with needles and connecting tubes to her.

"Who are you?" asked one of the people.

Suton wove hand signs, "I'm the one who set that alarm off." Out of the ground rose spikes of earth that pierced all of the people.

"That wasn't very nice." said a familiar voice. Out of the shadows stepped Akui.

Suton charged at him and unsheathed his sword and slashed through Akui who dissipated into a dark black smoke. The smoke moved to the other side of the room and reformed into Akui.

"What is this?" asked Suton.

Akui smiled, "This, is my kekkei genkai."

Suton scowled and looked over at Hiyoku. He rushed over and began to disconnect the tubes and she began to regain consciousness.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked.

"You've been captured, I'm here to save you. Keep disconnecting those tubes while I keep him distracted." said Suton stepping in front of her.

Akui laughed, "That's cute." He dissipated into smoke and began to surround Suton. As the smoke made contact with Suton's skin it began to burn him. Suton let out screams of agony as his skin was slowly burned away.

Hiyoku finished pulling the tubes from her body and saw Suton being burned. She quickly stood up and formed hand signs, "Wind style raging winds jutsu." out of Hiyoku's hands shot a whirlwind that blew the smoke away.

Akui quickly reformed, "You're gonna regret that." He formed hand signs, "Fire style fireball jutsu." Suton quickly formed hand signs and a wall of stone rose out of the ground to block the fireball. Hiyoku looked over as Suton collapsed.

"Suton-sensei!" she said kneeling down next to him.

Suton looked up, "Get out of here, go." Suton fell unconscious as tears rolled down Hiyoku's cheeks. She stood up and faced Akui, but before either of them could move Akui was engulfed in water.

Through the door rushed Mizu as Hiyoku lowered her guard, "Mizu-sensei, Suton-sensei needs your help."

"I'm kind of busy right now, what's happening to him?" asked Mizu not breaking concentration. Akui turned into smoke and fell to the bottom of the sphere and Hiyoku looked at the water and got an idea.

She wove hand signs and began to charge chakra into her hands, "Lightning style a thousand volts jutsu." Out of her hands flew multiple bolts of lightning that sent a strong electrical current through the water causing Akui to return to his natural state. The shock caused him to become weak and Mizu released his jutsu and drew his sword.

Akui looked up, "You wouldn't kill an unarmed man would you?"

"No, but I am taking you back to the leaf village." said Mizu as he pushed chakra through his sword. A few moments later Akui's pupils disappeared into the color of his eyes and his posture dropped.

"What did you do Mizu-sensei?" asked Hiyoku concerned about Akui.

"I put him into a genjutsu so that he wouldn't put up a fight on the way back to the leaf." said Mizu with a smile, "Now let's get out of here."

Hiyoku nodded and they both walked out with Akui on their heals. When they got to the entrance they saw the rest of the group there, waiting for them.

"You made it." said Genma with a smile, "We were starting to get worried."

Kasai walked up to Hiyoku , "Are you alright?"

Hiyoku smiled, "Thanks to Mizu-sensei I am."

Kaze looked around, "Where's Suton?" Out of the shadows of the broken down hideout walked the shape of a bear. When it walked into the light it was a bear carrying Suton on it's back.

"What's this?" asked Genma.

"I am Tsume, and Suton summoned me here to take him to you." said the bear.

Kaze looked at the bear baffled, "You're Tsume? But you never talked before."

"Well actually I'm in contract with Suton as a summon. We only recently figured it out, it was about the time right before you guys fought Hidan and Kakuzu." said Tsume.

"So that's why you left." said Mizu. Tsume nodded and rested Suton onto the ground. Mizu quickly ran over and began to cover his body in water to help with the burns.

Genma walked over, "We need to get him back to the leaf." Mizu nodded as he and Genma picked up Suton.

Kasai walked over, "Let me take him, I can get there faster than any of you." Both Genma and Mizu nodded and placed Suton into Kasai's arms as his feat ignited. A moment later Kasai was gone and everyone else walked over.

"Is Suton-sensei going to be okay?" asked Hiyoku .

Mizu looked down, "I hope so." Hiyoku's stomach flipped as the rest of the group headed back to the leaf village.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**At the Hokage's Office**

"Good work everyone." said Tsunade, "Because of everyone's effort we shut down a rogue operation and saved a comrade. You're all dismissed, except for Mizu, Kaze, and Kasai." Everyone nodded and began to leave.

When they were outside Amarini was waiting, she looked at Hiyoku, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go visit Suton-sensei." said Hiyoku.

Amarini looked at her confused, "Suton-sensei? When did that happen?"

Hiyoku looked away and walked towards the hospital. When she arrived she walked up to the front desk, "Where is Suton's room?"

The nurse looked up, "It's down the hall and the third door on the right."

Hiyoku nodded and walked towards Suton's room. She stood outside his room for a few minutes before gaining the courage to walk in. As she walked in she had to hold her nose because of the stench. Hiyoku walked forward to see Suton lying in a hospital bed with blackened skin that was giving off the foul stench of death.

Hiyoku fell to her knees and began to cry at the sight of Suton's near dead body, "This is my fault, I did this to you." She continued crying until Suton began to make pained noises and began to wheeze. Hiyoku quickly ran out of the room and yelled, "I need help!" Around the corner ran Sakura with a team of medical ninja. They ushered her out and closed the door. Hiyoku walked back to the waiting room with tears in her eyes.

Amarini walked up to her and asked, "What happened?"

Hiyoku wiped a tear from her eye, "Suton is really hurt and it's my fault."

Amarini rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiyoku's wrist, "Follow me." Amarini dragged Hiyoku to Suton's room where Amarini placed her ear to the door.

Through the door Amarini heard the medical ninja talking, "There's nothing we can do for him other than try and ease his pain." After a few moments Hiyoku also placed her ear to the door in order to listen.

"That's not completely true, there is a root that is grown in the hidden stone that can cure burns." said Sakura.

"What does it look like and how can we get it?" asked a medic.

Sakura sighed, "It's dark brown with blue leaves, and we can't get it. We have no alliance or quarrel with the hidden stone, therefore they won't agree to trade it with us."

"What about the Hokage? Can't she send out a team?" asked another medic.

"No, she won't risk the lives of her ninja for the life of one." replied Sakura.

When Amarini took her head away from the door she noticed that Hiyoku was walking away. She ran after her and stepped in front of her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get that root." said Hiyoku, "Now stand back." Hiyoku pushed Amarini out of the way and walked out of the hospital.

Amarini stared for a moment then ran towards the Hokage's tower. When she got there she found Mizu walking out, "Mizu-sensei!" shouted Amarini, out of breath.

"What is it Amarini?" asked Mizu.

"It's Hiyoku…" Amarini took in a large breath, "She's going to the hidden stone to get the root to save Suton."

Mizu's expression changed drastically, "Wait here." Mizu quickly ran up the stairs of the Hokage's tower and burst into Tsunade's office.

"What is it Mizu?" asked Tsunade setting her pen down.

"I need you to approve me a mission to get a root from the hidden stone." said Mizu frantically.

"You know I can't do that. I can't risk the lives of multiple ninja to save the life of one." said Tsunade.

Mizu looked down, "But Hiyoku is going to go whether you approve it or not. So if you're going to count her as a rogue then you'd better put me on that list too."

Mizu ran out of the room and when he left Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, "Dammit, why can't they understand?"

**With Mizu**

Mizu walked out of the Hokage's tower where Amarini ran up to him, "So what did she say?"

"You don't have to come along if you don't want, if you do you need to know that there will be consequences." said Mizu walking towards the gates of the leaf. Amarini stood for a moment then followed, Mizu looked back and smiled then dashed to catch up to Hiyoku.

At the gates they saw Hiyoku begin to leave, when they caught up she turned around, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going with you." said Amarini with a smile. Hiyoku nodded and they all began to run towards the hidden stone.

When the hidden stone came into view after about two hours of running the all stopped in a patch of tall grass. Mizu took a bag and opened it, "Put your headbands and weapons in here, we cannot be identified as ninja at all, so we will leave all of our weapons and headbands here. You cannot manipulate chakra at all or you will be captured, and if that does happen for some reason you cannot say a word about any of this or about who you are."

"Even your sword Mizu-sensei?" asked Amarini.

"No, not my sword, I will be posing as a mercenary, you two will need to figure out a story to get into the village. Our goal is to locate the root and obtain it, we will meet at the hotel everyday at eight sharp." said Mizu placing his headband into the bag.

Mizu walked to the gate and explained that he was a mercenary looking for work which granted him access to the village. Amarini and Hiyoku decided to be traveling sisters searching for their father. When they were inside they all looked around the village for the root. Amarini and Hiyoku looked around the outside areas of the village to try and find the root. Mizu looked through the marketplace to find the root, he managed to find a small shack that was selling herbs and roots and he saw it sitting in a pile.

**That Night**

"Mizu-sensei, you're late." said Amarini.

"I know I know, but I found the root, so be ready to go first thing in the morning." said Mizu. Hiyoku and Amarini nodded and left for their room. Mizu walked to his bed and collapsed into it and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day Mizu was woken up by knocking on his door. When he opened it he saw stone ninja standing there holding Amarini and Hiyoku.

Mizu glanced between them, "Which one of you was it?"

"It was me." said Hiyoku, "I was just so excited that we found the root."

Mizu sighed as a group of ninja walked in, "Don't fight and this won't be hard."

Mizu laughed, "You really think you stand a chance." Mizu smiled and backflipped to the other side of the room where he grabbed his sword and began to cast a genjutsu. The group that walked in collapsed and Amarini slammed the back of her head into the ninja that was confining her's nose which caused him to drop her where she kicked the ninja holding Hiyoku's knee out. When Hiyoku was dropped Amarini collapsed from the pain in her stomach. Mizu grabbed her and ran out of the hotel with Hiyoku right behind him.

When they reached the gate of the hidden stone they were cut off by a large group of ninja. Before Mizu could finish weaving hand signs a large gust of wind tore up the ground and began to throw it at the ninja. The ninja began to fall to the pieces of earth, and those who managed to dodge it were taken out by a red flash. When the smoke cleared Kasai and Kaze appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mizu.

"The hokage sent us, I'll explain more later, right now we need to go." said Kaze.

"Wait!" shouted Hiyoku, "We still need the root."

Kasai looked over, "What does it look like?"

"It's brown with blue leaves." said Mizu. Kasai nodded as his feet ignited. He flickered away and a few moments later re appeared with an armful of the root. He placed it into a bag and everyone rushed towards the hidden leaf.

When they were about to cross the border they were cut off by a group of stone ANBU and a small man floating in the air.

"Who are you?" asked Mizu.

"I am the Tsuchikage, Onoki, and I can't let you take that root." said Onoki.

Kaze became enraged, "Why not? It's just to save our friend's life."

"You invaded our land and created unrest in our village, not to mention you stole from us as well." said Onoki, "So no, I can't let you go, in fact, I'm going to kill you." Onoki began to weave hand signs and he formed particle style in his hands, "Particle style atomic dismantling jutsu."

The jutsu rushed at the group as Kaze stepped in front of them. He grabbed his sword and activated the hitomi and began to replicate the jutsu. By the time the replicated jutsu was re created the original made contact with it which caused a large explosion. The group took their chance and rushed past their enemy and back into the land of fire.

**At the Hospital**

Kasai handed the root to Sakura who stared in shock, "You actually got it." she signalled her team and they rushed to Suton's room and prepared the root. Sakura returned to the group a moment later, "I will take some time for the root to take effect, so go home and rest."

Everyone nodded and left, all except Hiyoku who sat in the waiting room waiting for Suton to recover.

**The Next Week**

"Hiyoku, Hiyoku." said a voice as Hiyoku emerged from her rest. When she looked she Sakura kneeling down with a smile on her face. Hiyoku's face lit up and she tried to speak, but couldn't get any words out. Sakura nodded and Hiyoku ran as fast as she could towards Suton's room. When she ran in she saw Suton sitting up eating a small bowl of ramen. Hiyoku ran up to him with tears of joy in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his midsection causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry." said Hiyoku, releasing her grip on him.

Suton smiled, "It's okay, I just haven't fully healed yet."

A few moments later Mizu, Kasai and the rest of their team walked into the room and smiled at him. Suton smiled as they all thanked him for saving Hiyoku. Ki began to rant about how he did it, but before Amarini could smash her fist over his head, Suton ruffled his hair and said, "I'll tell you later."

Everyone stayed and talked until the hospital was closing where they all left. As the sun was finishing its fall there was a faint sound of music coming from outside his room. A few moments later Tayuya appeared next to his bed.

"So you're better now, good." she said placing her flute on her waist. Tayuya sat on the edge of Suton's bed as they exchanged glances.

"How's the ANBU training going?" asked Suton.

"Oh, well, you know. It's really hard and there's all these ru-" Tayuya was cut off when Suton placed his lips upon hers.

A few moments seemed to stand still until Sakura walked into the room. Tayuya and Suton quickly pulled away from each other and Tayuya flickered out of the room.

"Man that is really cool, I need to learn that." said Suton, "So how can I help you?"

"Well two things now. Have you taken your medicine?" asked Sakura her cheeks slightly red. Suton nodded, "Good, now how long has that been going on?"

Suton blushed, "A little while after we came back to the leaf village."

Sakura nodded, "Hm, she does not strike me as someone who would take part in a relationship."

"Please, you can't tell anyone, she would get removed from ANBU, and that's the only reason she's tolerated in this village." said Suton in a pleading tone.

Sakura nodded, "I won't tell anyone, you have a good sleep." Sakura walked out of the room and Suton settled back into his bed. As he began to doze off he heard the same song from earlier outside of his window.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**At the Academy**

"Alright class, today we're going to have a lesson on sealing jutsu's and types of seals." said Kaze. He scanned the room and saw that no one was read, he walked out of the class and up to Suton and whispered, "Make a ruckus when you come in."

"How do you want me to do that?" asked Suton.

"Do you have a raijin tag with you?" asked Kaze. Suton nodded and handed him a tag, Kaze smiled, "Thanks, so you could raijin in and use some jutsu."

Suton smiled, "I have just the thing." Kaze laughed at Suton's smile and walked back into the class.

"Alright class, are you ready to get started." said Kaze. The class responded with silence and Kaze sighed under his breath. He walked to the back of the room and placed the tag on the wall.

"What's that Kaze-sensei?" asked Shurima.

"It's a type of sealing tag." said Kaze, "We'll get to it soon. For now I'm going to diagram the seals on the board."

The class returned their attention to the front of the room, Kaze looked out the door and nodded to Suton. A moment later Suton flashed out of the hallway and appeared in the back of the room. He placed his hand on the ground and summoned Tsume. When Tsume appeared she roared out as the entire class jumped out of their seats and ran to Kaze. As the entire class was cowering behind him, Kaze laughed. When Tsume was done she too began to laugh, along with Suton.

"What's that!?" shouted a student from behind Kaze.

"That's Tsume." said Suton petting Tsume on the head. Shurima giggled and walked up to Tsume and scratched her under her chin. Shurima was surprised at how soft and smooth that Tsume's skin was.

"Suton-sensei, where did you find her?" asked Shurima placing her hands by her side.

"I found her on my first mission, she was just a cub then." said Suton, "Well, thanks for the help Tsume."

Tsume nodded, "I'll return to my home then." Tsume disappeared as the rest of the class watched.

Kaze smiled, "Now, everyone return to their seats." The class slowly walked back to their seats as Suton walked and grabbed the tag from the back of the room.

"So what is that?" asked a student intently trying to read the tag.

"This, is a raijin tag." said Suton, "It allows me to teleport to any place where the seal is at."

Shurima looked at him oddly, "So where do you place them?"

"Wherever I feel that I need to, I've got one in my house right now. The hokage always carries one with her." Suton continued to list off places where his tag was.

It wasn't until Kaze cut in that the class settled down, "Well Suton, can you show us any other seals?"

Suton looked over, "Of course I can, who do you think I am?"

Kaze smiled, "Well how about you show us the five palm seal." Suton nodded and began to draw the formula.

"This is the five palm seal, it's purpose is to control the chakra output of an individual." said Suton, "I believe that Naruto had one at some point, but Jiraiya dispelled it to help him become who he is now."

Suton drew another seal formula on the board, "This is the eight trigrams seal, it is used to seal another chakra entity into a foreign object. The fourth hokage used it to seal the nine tails inside of Naruto."

Kaze looked at him, "Wasn't there another seal that he used too?"

Suton looked down, "We're unsure of that, and we believe that it's the same seal that the third hokage used to take away Orochimaru's jutsus."

Kaze looked over, "Well, how's about we try one?"

Suton laughed, "You can't really try a sealing jutsu, I mean, unless you want to be my guinea pig." The class laughed.

Kaze looked up and smiled, this had been the first time in a long time that his class had laughed. Suton smiled too, Kaze hadn't been this happy in a while.

**That Night**

"So what did you think?" asked Suton, "Was I alright at teaching?"

"It was a fun class, they really liked you." said Kaze, "So when are you getting a team of genin?"

"Well actually I have to wait because Lord Danzo needs my help with something, and it's going to take some time." said Suton.

Mizu walked out of his room, "What are you two going on about?" asked Mizu.

"We were just finishing talking about Suton's situation with his genin team." said Kaze.

"Well some people have missions to go on, so could you wrap it up please?" asked Mizu.

**The Next Day**

Suton woke up in a darkened room surrounded by Danzo's ANBU. He sat up and noticed that one of the ANBU had a flute on their waste.

"Tayuya, is that you?" asked Suton.

The ANBU kneeled down, "You can't call me that, I'm in ANBU."

Suton's eyes widened, "Oh, right, sorry."

The ANBU laughed as the others lifted him to his feet. Suton looked around, "So what am I doing here?"

"Lord Danzo wishes to enlist you in his personal ANBU." said one of the ANBU ninja.

A few moments later they arrived in Danzo's office, Danzo looked up and lightly smiled, "I assume you got here okay."

Suton nodded, "So why have you called me here, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me back here after I helped you."

Danzo nodded, "Well a lot has changed in the leaf since you left, the Akatsuki has become more and more of a problem. I need you to captain a squad of ANBU and intercept some Akatsuki members."

"Which members?" asked Suton.

"Only one member," said Danzo, "Tobi, we must uncover his identity and all he knows. Will you accept this mission?"

Suton pondered the inquiry for a few minutes, soon after Suton nodded, "I'll accept, but I get to choose my ANBU members."

Danzo nodded, "This is acceptable, who do you choose?"

"Tayuya, Yamato, and Sai." said Suton.

Danzo nodded again, "I'll see what I can do, you leave tomorrow, I assume you still have your ANBU mask."

Suton nodded, bowed and walked out. When he left, Tayuya walked next to him, "So what did he want?"

"We need to catch an Akatsuki member, I'm taking you and two others with me, so be ready tomorrow morning." said Suton.

Tayuya stopped in her tracks, "I thought you were done with ANBU and the foundation."

"I thought so too, but things change and people need to adapt to that." said Suton, he jumped out of the foundation and went back to his house and walked into his room. Suton opened his closet to reveal ANBU armor and a mask that had an obscure bear face on it. He sighed as he picked up the dusty uniform, he pulled on the dusty armor on, he stumbled back for a moment because his armor was custom made to hold his sword on his back. He held his mask in his hands as memories of his ANBU days flowed back into his head. Over the time he'd left ANBU he was trying to forget what had happened there, but now in an instant, all those memories came rushing back. He dropped his mask and stumbled back where he fell onto his bed. He took a deep breath and began to doze off with the light giving a slim line through his curtain.

**The Next Day**

Suton woke up to the sound of knocking on his door, he stood up, and when he walked towards the door he kicked his ANBU mask by accident sending it flying into a wall. Suton continued walking to the door cursing under his breath. When he opened it Tayuya and two other ANBU members were waiting for him. His eyes widened as he ran back into his room to grab his mask, he placed it over his face and rushed out the door. When he flew past his team they sighed and followed after him.

Suton rushed over the wall of the village and into the forest. He and his team traveled to the border of the land of fire to intercept Tobi. When they were at the border they saw a man in Akatsuki robes with an orange mask.

Tayuya crouched next to Suton, "Is that him?"

Suton nodded as Yamato and Sai crouched across the clearing. Tayuya pulled out her flute and began to play it through the opening in her mask. Tobi noticed the music and suddenly disappeared from his place. A few moments later he reappeared behind Tayuya and placed his hand upon her back he began to absorb her, but before he could finish Suton jammed his fist which was covered with earth into Tobi's face. But as he made contact Tobi became intangible.

"What the hell?" said Suton as he fell off balance. As Suton fell out of the tree he was caught by Yamato's wood style. He quickly turned to see a bird charging at Tobi who fell through the tree branch to the ground.

"DOVE, go!" shouted Yamato at Tayuya. (DOVE is Tayuya's code name)

Tayuya nodded and began to play her song again, and at that moment Tobi again disappeared. When he reappeared he was behind Yamato and Sai. Tobi quickly placed paper bombs onto both of them and disappeared. Suton shouted out, but they went off before he could finish his sentence. When the smoke cleared Suton could only see Sai falling to the ground, but Yamato stayed in place it turned out that he was able to substitute away from the paper bomb.

Tobi appeared behind Suton and Tayuya again, Tayuya quickly jumped off the branch while Suton again charged in, he threw kunai at Tobi who allowed them to phase through him. Suton charged in as a kunai fell out of his pocket with a tag on it. When he was within arms reach of Tobi he swung his fist, but Tobi was again intangible.

Tobi turned around and laughed, "You can't touch me." Suton turned around to see that Tobi was gone.

A moment later Tayuya shouted, "BEAR, he's behind you!" (BEAR was Suton's code name… if you couldn't tell). Suton turned and saw Tobi a few inches away with paper bombs in his hand. Suton focused his chakra and disappeared from in front of Tobi, a moment later, in a brown flash Suton appeared next to Tayuya who had grabbed the falling kunai.

"DOVE, use your summons, we can't beat him with genjutsu." said Suton. Tayuya nodded and summoned her giants. The three giants charged at Tobi, but he began to disappear, but before he was completely gone two pieces of wood smashed together around Tobi.

Tobi was in awe about what happened, but was unscathed by the fact that he had been crushed. He looked around and saw Yamato crouched in a tree. Tobi walked out of the jutsu and flickered away. A few moments he appeared behind Yamato and hit him over the head sending him out of the tree and crashing into the ground. Tobi again disappeared and reappeared behind Tayuya and Suton, he grabbed Tayuya and threw her into a tree before either of them knew what happened.

Suton turned to see Tayuya unconscious, "You bastard." Suton drew his sword and began charging at Tobi, he sliced through Tobi's midsection, but the sword swung through with hurting Tobi at all. Suton was shocked and Tobi continued not to move.

"I want to talk to you." said Tobi in a deep voice that changed from his usual high pitched voice.

Suton looked at his fallen comrades, "What do you want?"

"I only wish to help you, Suton." said Tobi.

Suton was shocked, "How, do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, that you saved Hiyoku, that you know the fourth hokage's jutsu, that you left ANBU after three years. How you came back to capture me." said Tobi his voice growing deeper and more eerie.

"What do you want from me?" asked Suton.

Tobi thought for a moment, "You're close to the hokage, so bring me Naruto Uzumaki. Join the Akatsuki and rule the world with me."

Suton quickly shook his head, "Never, I'll never join you." Suton quickly wove hand signs, and out of the ground came spikes which caused Tobi to retreat a short distance. Suton took his chance and threw kunai with raijin tags on them so that they landed closely to Yamato and Sai. He grabbed Tayuya and flashed away, and a moment later flashed next to Yamato and flashed away. He repeated this process with Sai and ended up getting everyone to the Hokage's office in a matter of seconds.

"Suton, what is the meaning of this?" asked Tsunade who had a group of genin in her office.

Suton stood up out of breath from using the flying raijin so much, "It was, the, Akatsuki. Danzo, he sent us, to capture Tobi, but we couldn't." Suton collapsed to the ground and Tsunade quickly stood up and rushed over.

She looked at the group of genin, "Go get medics and get them here now!" The group of genin trembled at the sight of the unconscious ANBU team, but managed to run out of the room to get medics. Tsunade began to use her medical ninjutsu on Suton, "Come on, you can't die on me." After a few minutes a medical unit ran through the door and began to use medical ninjutsu on each of the ANBU members.

**At the Hospital**

Hiyoku rushed into the room, "Suton-sensei, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just used too much chakra is all, it's the others you should be worried about." said Suton smiling at Hiyoku.

Kaze walked into the room and looked at Hiyoku, "Will you give us a moment?" Hiyoku nodded and walked out of the room. Kaze sat on the windowsill, "How bad was it?"

"We couldn't even touch him, his power is unreal. I've never seen a member of the Akatsuki with so much power." said Suton.

"Well, Sakura said that Tayuya was going to be fine. And some more good news, the hokage has assigned you a single genin to train." said Kaze.

"That's, that's great." said Suton, "So who is it?"

"It's the Hyuga girl from my class, Shurima, she was allowed to take the test early and passed with flying colors. So you'll be training her for a year or so until she is assigned a team." said Kaze.

Suton smiled and layed back onto his pillow and began to doze off. Kaze smiled as he walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**The Next Day**

Suton walked out of the hospital after recovering his chakra, as he walked back to his house Shikamaru ran past him with a book in his hand. Suton thought it was strange that Shikamaru was in such a hurry, but he waved it off as nothing. The more he walked through the leaf the more he noticed that people were in a hurry. No one said why, but only that something was happening.

As Suton grew closer to his house there was a large explosion in the center of the village. He rushed towards it to find a group of orange haired people with strange rods all over their body. Suton took cover behind some rubble and watched as all but one of them flickered away.

A few moments later the one person who stayed slapped their hand into the ground and yelled out, "Summoning jutsu." Out of the summoning seal rose a large three headed dog that began to crush the village simply by walking.

Suton knew that he had to fight it so he quickly summoned Tsume. She looked at the dog and turned to Suton, "What do you want me to do about this?"

"We need to fight, so get ready." said Suton placing his hand onto Tsume's back. A few moments later Tsume could feel chakra flowing through her body as she began to grow. After about ten seconds Tsume was as tall as the dog, Suton quickly jumped onto her back as she charged at the dog. The dog quickly split into three separate dogs. Tsume clamped her jaws onto the first dog's neck as the other two circled around her. Suton turned on Tsume's back and wove hand signs, a moment later the earth began to flow around Tsume and cover her as an armor. Suton fell to his knee because of the amount of chakra that one attack took.

All around the village were explosions and screams of people. Over by the academy a tornado appeared as the sound of children screaming in terror erupted. Suton wanted to go check, but had to focus on the summons that were surrounding him and Tsume. It wasn't that they couldn't defeat the dogs, it was just that whenever they managed to land a strike the dog would replicate and the numbers would grow.

**With Kaze**

"Wind style wrath of the twin gods!" shouted Kaze as he shot his jutsu at the large man with orange hair. When the jutsu was about to hit it began to disappear into the man's body, "How, how is that possible."

Another man smaller than the first walked out from around the corner, "It is the power of the rinnegan."

Kaze was awestruck, "How is that possible? Who are you?"

"We are Pain, and we are here to find someone." the Pain dashed up to Kaze and grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground as a totem head appeared behind the Pain. The Pain stared at Kaze for a moment, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kaze struggled to get free, but couldn't, "I-I don't know." said Kaze in a pained voice.

The totem behind the pain began to grab Kaze with it's tongue and rip out Kaze's soul. But before it could finish there was a shout from the alley, "Dynamic entry!" out of nowhere Kasai appeared and kicked the Pain holding Kaze in the head causing him to flying into a building. The other Pain prepared to fight, but Kasai quickly opened the sixth gate and attacked the pain with the Asakujaku. The pain that was standing tried to absorb it, but was unable since the Asakujaku wasn't an actual jutsu. The fireballs tore the Pain to pieces as the other Pain re emerged from the crumbling building.

"How, the rinnegan can absorb all ninjutsus." said the Pain.

Kasai smiled with a pained look on his face, "The Asakujaku isn't a physical jutsu." Kasai soon collapsed next to Kaze. They both stared at the sky as a foot from the summoned dog fell on top of them.

**With Mizu**

"Hurry up, let's go!" shouted Mizu as he led a group of citizens to the outskirts of the village. Along with him was his entire team who were also helping.

Around the corner of an alley walked a Pain that looked similar to the others, but when it went to attack its body began to move around. After a few moments a large amount of weapons emerged out of the Pain's arms and back. Mizu prepared for the strike, the Pain fired its missiles, but to Mizu's surprise they flew past him, almost as fast as Kasai could run. Mizu turned to see the missiles heading towards the civilians, he quickly wove hand signs, but before he could finish Tochi made a wall of mud that absorbed the missiles. Mizu smiled at Tochi and turned back to the Pain who had planted his hands and feet firmly into the ground with its head pointed at Mizu. Out of its head grew a large cannon, inside of it a light began to glow. By the time Mizu realized what was happening a blast from the cannon was heading directly at him. Mizu had no time to react, but he couldn't dodge or else the villagers would die, he opened himself up to the blast and took its full power directly to his chest. The blast sent him flying back into the group of villagers who all screamed and began to scramble towards the secret exit out of the leaf. Amarini ran and kneeled down next to Mizu whose eyes were still open, but lifeless. Tears began to drip off of her cheeks as she heard the sound of something growing closer, when she looked over she saw more missiles flying at the team. She turned and ran with the others, but the missiles were to fast and by the time Tochi had finished weaving hand signs each missile had made impact at the feet of each of the five team members.

**With Suton**

"Damn, this thing just doesn't let up." said Suton as he and Tsume continued to fight the never ending onslaught of dog summons. One of the dogs swept Tsume's feet out from under her causing them both to fall. As Tsume fell she began to shrink, Suton quickly wove hand signs and a chunk of the ground rose up and caught them to slowly lower them to the ground. When Suton sat up on the ground he noticed Tsume was having a hard time, "Tsume, go back, save yourself."

Tsume looked up, "But what about you?"

Suton shook his head, "I don't think there's any way out of this, so we should at least save one person."

A tear rolled down Tsume's cheek as she returned to Dokutsu Den. Suton looked up as the Pain who summoned the dog walked over to him. It looked at him with blank eyes as it raised its arm which had a metal rod in it. The Pain jammed the rod through his chest, and as he drifted into death he saw a large toad jump onto the dog summon. The Pain looked over and dashed away, soon after Suton closed his eyes and released his last breath.

_The Rest of the Pain fight occured as in the canon, Naruto defeats the six paths and convinces the seventh(Nagato) that he'll bring peace to the world. After that Nagato brought everyone killed in the Pain attack back to life._

**In the Center of the Leaf**

Suton groaned as he sat up with a harsh pain in his chest, "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. A moment later Kaze and Kasai ran past, "Hey!" he yelled as they stopped, "What happened?"

"It was Naruto." said Kaze, "He saved the entire leaf." Suton stood up as they continued running towards the edge of the village. Suton smiled and followed close behind. When they were there they saw Naruto getting tossed into the air as the entire village cheered. From behind Suton, Mizu began to cheer for Naruto.

Suton turned to Mizu, "So what are we going to do now? We don't have a hokage, and the village is destroyed."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I've decided to find Ryuchi cave and become a sage." said Mizu.

Suton looked at him confused, "Why, what does becoming a sage do for you?"

"It gives the user of sage jutsus immense power, that's how Naruto defeated Pain." said Mizu.

Suton nodded, "Then I'll become a sage as well."

Mizu looked surprised, "Oh that's right, Tsume is a summon, maybe she can help you find where she comes from."

Suton nodded, "What about you?"

"No." said Mizu, "I need to find the cave on my own."

Suton nodded. When everyone was done cheering the group met up at where their house used to be and Suton looked around, "I'm going to leave for a while."

"As am I." said Mizu.

Kaze and Kasai looked at each other, "Where are you going?" asked Kaze.

"To train in sage art." said Mizu. He looked at Suton, "We should go now before we can be stopped."

Suton nodded and they dashed away into the forest. Mizu looked over and waved as he dashed off in the opposite direction.

After about an hour of running through the forest Suton stopped and summoned Tsume. When Tsume appeared she was shocked to see Suton, she jumped onto him knocking him to the ground, "I thought you were dead."

"Me too, but I guess Naruto saved us all." said Suton, "So can you take me to Dokutsu Den?"

Tsume thought about his question for a moment, "Let me see." Tsume disappeared for about fifteen minutes before Suton felt a strange sensation. A few moments later he stood up in a dimly lit cave, a large bear sat on a flat surface.

"I am Raji, leader of the bears, my daughter Tsume has told me much about you." said Raji in a deep baritone voice.

Suton bowed, "I wish to train in sage art."

Raji nodded, "Very well, I shall train you, but know this. If you fail even a single portion of this training you will die."

Suton stood and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Raji, his voice going higher, "You've passed the test, now let's get started." Raji stood up and walked across the room to a pool full of a strange brown liquid, "First, you must learn to sense nature energy around you, without that you will never be able to enter sage mode. In order to sense nature energy you must stay completely still, if you move even the slightest you will not be able to absorb it into your body."

Suton nodded and sat down with his legs folded in. A moment later Raji splashed a small amount of the liquid onto the back of his neck, "Cold! What is that?" shouted Suton at the sensation of the liquid.

"Don't move!" shouted Raji in his low voice. Suton instantly sat still again, "This is a special liquid that will help you to sense nature energy."

Suton continued to sit still until he suddenly felt a strange sensation flowing through the back of his neck and down his spine. He could feel a power coursing through him, after about a minute of the feeling Suton felt himself grow warmer, a moment later he was hit in the back of the head by Raji.

"What was that for?" asked Suton rubbing the back of his head.

"If you absorb too much nature energy it will consume your own chakra and you will transform permanently." said Raji.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Suton returning to his original position

"Then you turn to stone." said Raji. Suton's eyes opened as wide as someone's eyes possibly could.

"You mean?" asked Suton, closing his eyes.

"Yes." said Raji, "If you transform completely, you die."

Suton returned to meditating as Raji splashed the liquid onto Suton's body.

_Suton continued to train like this until he could sense and absorb nature energy on his own._

"You've done well Suton, now it's time for you to enter sage mode." said Raji.

Suton nodded and began to channel nature energy, as it flowed in Suton began to change. His ears began to change to the shape of a bear's, his fingernails became like claws, and his eyes changed to a bear's eyes. Suton walked over to a large boulder and lifted it with ease, he began to toss it back and forth between his hands.

Tsume looked at her father, "He's truly something don't you think?"

Raji nodded, "I'm unsure of his ability to sustain sage mode though."

"I feel great." said Suton looking at his hands, "I feel like I can do anything."

"Alright young cub, you're training is not yet complete." said Raji.

Suton looked at Raji with an odd expression, "What do you mean?"

"We need to work on your ability to sustain sage mode." said Raji.

Suton nodded as Raji walked away. As soon as Raji walked away Suton turned and absorbed as much nature energy as he knew he could. He began to mix all of the chakras in his body and forced his hands into the ground, out of the ground rose the top of what appeared to be a mountain, it continued to rise, the base growing larger. When it reached the ceiling Suton felt himself losing his power, he collapsed to the ground as the mountain fell back into the ground. Suton rested on the ground for a moment before standing back up and trying again. Suton repeated the process multiple times, each time with the same outcome. Tsume watched as Suton struggled to finish his jutsu, but Suton continued trying.

**The Next Day**

Suton woke up to see Raji and Tsume standing over him, "What do you want?" he asked.

Raji looked down, "We need your help, the snakes are trying to take our land."

"What?" asked Suton, "We have to stop them." It had been weeks since Suton started training with the bears and had completely forgot about Mizu, and the same was true for Mizu.

Tsume nodded and looked at her father, "I told you he'd help." Raji nodded and left the room. Suton got dressed and put his sword on his waist for the first time in weeks.

When he walked to the entrance he met up with Tsume and Raji who were set in armor and watched over the valley. Raji looked down at Suton, "You ready young cub?" Suton nodded. Raji looked down at the valley, "Good, because it's time." Raji lowered the platform they were standing on, and as they were lowering down there were other platforms of bears moving down all around them. Suton gazed at how collected they were. Suton realized that they were getting close to the ground and began to take in nature energy.

By the time they hit the ground Suton had gone into sage mode, but the surrounding forest was completely quiet.

"Keep on your guard." said Raji. A few moments later a group of snakes rushed out of the forest and began to circle themselves around the bears. Suton quickly wove hand signs, when he finished multiple spikes rose out of the ground and pierced the snakes through their heads. Next to Suton a bear was being crushed by a snake, but there was something off about the snake, it had a human body, yet it had a tail as long as the other snakes. Suton charged over, but when he was close the snake man wove hand signs and a large snake charged at Suton out of the ground. Suton unsheathed his sword and easily cut through the snake and quickly wove hand signs. Out of the ground rose a spike of earth, but the snake man quickly weaved himself around it, spiraling to the ground as the spike rose up.

The two rose to meet each other and quickly exchanged stairs before engaging in hand to hand combat, Suton struggled to keep up with the quick blows that the snake man was giving, and all the while he thought something seemed familiar about him. After a long while of exchanging blows Suton saw an opening and quickly dug his palm into the snake man's chest sending him flying back and through a few trees. Suton ran up to him, when he got there he noticed the snake man losing his tail as it formed into legs. As the transformation continued to happen Suton finally realized who it was.

"Mizu, wha-what are you doing here?" said Suton kneeling down.

Mizu looked up panting from the pain in his chest, "I'm here to fight the bears, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to defend against the snakes. So why do the snakes want this mountain?" asked Suton.

"They need a new home, since their old one was destroyed." said Mizu.

Suton nodded, "Don't worry, I'll handle this." Suton ran into the middle of the battlefield and rose on a piece of the earth, "Listen all!" shouted Suton. After a few moments Suton quickly used the bear avalanche to run down everyone who was fighting.

"Everyone listen!" shouted Suton after everyone got back up, "Where is the leader of the snakes?" From the forest slithered a large white snake.

"What do you want?" asked the snake.

"Why did you attack this mountain rather than asking for help?" asked Suton slowly gathering nature energy.

The white snake sage curled up, "Nobody likes the snakes."

Suton shook his head, "You could have still asked, people often change when someone is in dire need."

"What can you offer them young cub?" asked Raji.

Suton looked over and grinned, "I can make them a new home." He wove hand signs and slammed them into the ground, "Sage art, mountainous rise!" Suton expended all of his nature energy at once to force a mountain to begin coming out of the ground. When the mountain was about halfway out of the ground Suton began to sweat and lose consciousness until Mizu, who was in sage mode, placed his hands upon Suton's back and began to transfer both chakra and nature energy to Suton who began to raise the mountain again. Suton was just about to finish the mountain when out of nowhere he and Mizu both lost consciousness.

When Suton woke up he was surrounded by both bears and snakes, he looked over to see Mizu still unconscious. Suton sat up and was greeted with smiles.

"You did it." said Tsume, "You finished the mountain."

"We did?" asked Mizu sitting against his elbow.

The white snake sage nodded, "You did, and both of you have taught us an important lesson. Now, when you've fully recovered you are free to go back to your homes."

"So, I'm done with training then." said Mizu.

Raji looked down at Suton, "You too are done with your training."

Suton nodded and looked at Mizu, "I think I have enough chakra to raijin back home, you ready?"

Mizu nodded as Suton placed his hand on Mizu's shoulder. A moment later they flashed into their house back at the leaf where they were greeted by shocked stairs from Kasai and Kaze.

"You know, the bears and snakes had friendlier greetings than that." said Suton with a smile. They all laughed as Kaze and Kasai helped them up.

"So what was it like?" asked Kaze.

"It was extremely intense training, but the outcome was incredible." said Mizu.

After a few moments everyone went to their rooms, when Suton sat on his bed he saw a glare in his closet. He quickly activated sage mode, "Who's there?"

Out of the closet stepped Tayuya, "Lord Danzo needs your help. He was voted hokage and now there's a five kage summit, and he needs you for something."

Suton sighed as he released sage mode, "Well, I guess so. Take me to him."

**At Danzo's Office**

"Ah, Suton, I see you made it back alright. Where did you go?" said Danzo as Suton walked in.

"That's for me and my friends to know, so what do you need?" said Suton.

Danzo laughed, "You know that since I'm hokage I can punish you for that, but I'll let it slide." Danzo's expression changed drastically, "I need you to place the reverse tetragram seal on me."

Suton stared in surprise, "You can't be serious. If I mess up you and I, and half the leaf could die."

Danzo nodded, "I'm aware, but I must be cautious about attending this five kage summit."

Suton nodded, "Just give me some time to set up the seal."

"You have one hour." said Danzo exiting the room.

**One Hour Later**

"Is it ready?" asked Danzo as he walked back into the room. Suton nodded as he double checked each seal and kanji to ensure the formula was correct.

"Good, let's get started." said Danzo as he sat in the center of the kanji and removed the upper half of his kimono to reveal his upper body.

Suton kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on the front of Danzo's shoulders and began to channel chakra, "Reverse tetragram seal." said Suton. A moment later the kanji began to flow onto Danzo's body creating two diagonal lines on each corner of his chest.

Danzo quickly stood up and put his kimono back on, "Now, I must leave for the summit."

"When will you be back?" asked Suton.

"That is uncertain." said Danzo. He walked away with Fu and Torune close behind him.

Tayuya appeared next to Suton, "So what's the deal? Why does he keep summoning you back?"

"I don't know, but right now, I need to get back to the village." said Suton walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

"Keep going Shurima, another lap around the leaf." shouted Suton as Shurima dashed past him full sprint. He smiled as she went around the corner. He waited for a few minutes before Shurima ran around the corner and slowed to a stop where she bent over to catch her breath. Suton crouched down, "Now it's time for you to build speed."

"What?" asked Shurima continuing to take deep breaths.

"Don't worry, you just have to beat me to the hokage's tower." said Suton, "I'll even give you a five second start."

Shurima finished inhaling air and prepared to run, "I'm ready."

"Whenever you're ready you can start." said Suton. A moment later Shurima ran towards the center of the village. Suton watched as he counted in his head, 'One.' Shurima was weaving in and out of people in the streets, 'Two' she was around the center of the village, 'Three' Suton was finishing his absorption of nature energy, 'Four' Shurima was about to reach the tower, she was only about twenty yards away, 'Five' Suton finished activating sage mode and flying raijined to the top of the hokage's tower and hopped down to meet Shurima as she finished running to the tower.

"There's no way, I was counting in my head, it's only been six seconds." said Shurima again bending over to catch her breath.

Suton placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll get the-" he was cut off when Shurima's byakugan activated. "What's wrong?" asked Suton, "Why did you activate your byakugan?"

"I didn't, someone else did." said Shurima as she squinted her eyes.

"What? I don't understand." said Suton.

"My byakugan can see through other byakugan." said Shurima, "I think I'm seeing through Hinata's byakugan right now."

"So what's happening?" asked Suton.

"They're running through a forest behind Sakura. Now they've stopped, Sakura's turned around and has tears in her eyes. There's something strange in her hand." Shurima gasped and her byakugan went away.

Suton kneeled down, "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Sakura betrayed them, she put them all to sleep and she's going after Sasuke herself." said Shurima.

Suton stood up, "We need to find Kaze." They both stood and ran towards the center of the village where Kaze was teaching a small class of students.

"Kaze!" shouted Suton as he and Shurima ran around the corner.

"What is it?" asked Kaze turning around.

"Sakura is going after Sasuke herself, we need to help her." said Suton leaning over to catch his breath.

Kaze shook his head, "We can't, we need to reconstruct the village."

"How could you say that? They've been with us since the beginning, and now we have a chance to get Sasuke back." shouted Suton, hoarse with rage.

Kaze again shook his head, "This is there fight not ours."

Suton nodded his head, "I understand, but I think Lord Danzo might be in danger."

Kaze nodded, "Go, I'll watch over Shurima for you." Suton nodded and raijined to Danzo who also carried a tag with him. Suton flashed out of Danzo's body, when he stood up he saw Sakura standing over a girl with fiery red hair who was nearly dead.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" shouted Suton from across the bridge.

Sakura looked up, "What are you doing here?" A moment later Sasuke appeared behind Suton and held his sword over Suton's throat.

"So, you finally showed up. Danzo never shut up about you and how you would avenge him, so come on, avenge your precious Danzo." said Sasuke.

Suton looked behind him to see Danzo's dead body, "You actually killed him?"

Sasuke nodded, "It was too easy."

Suton scowled and cursed under his breath. He flashed away before Sasuke could strike and a moment later he flashed out of Danzo and kicked Sasuke in the back sending him over the side of the bridge. Suton took his chance to absorb nature energy and activated sage mode. He hopped over the side leaving a tag on the bridge. As he fell he threw kunai with tags onto each shore of the river, he landed with a minor splash on the surface of the water. When he stood he saw Sasuke standing casually near a waterfall. Suton formed earth around his fists and charged at Sasuke, when Suton swung Sasuke stepped to the side as Suton fell over the waterfall.

Sasuke laughed at how easily Suton was defeated, "You're such a fool!" A moment later Suton was again charging at Sasuke who wasn't prepared. Suton plunged his fist into Sasuke's face, but when Suton looked at Sasuke he realized that Sasuke wasn't actually there.

"Fool, you've fallen into my genjutsu." said Sasuke from a distance. Suton wandered around until he was hit in the back out of nowhere. When he recovered he saw Kakashi standing over him as Naruto faced down Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, you saved me." said Suton standing up.

"I need you to take the girl on the bridge back to the leaf village." said Kakashi. Suton nodded and raijined to the bridge and walked over to the girl with red hair.

Suton picked her up, "Don't fight me, I'm trying to help."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting." said the girl. Suton raijined to the hokage's office where Shizune quickly stood up from her desk.

"What's the meaning of this?" she shouted.

"We have someone who has information." said Suton as he walked towards the exit.

Shizune nodded, "Take her to Ibiki." Suton walked out and towards where they kept the prisoners in the village.

When he arrived a guard stopped him, "Halt, what is this?"

"It's someone who needs to be interrogated." said Suton setting her down.

"Who is she?" asked the guard.

Suton shrugged, "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei just told me to take her here."

The guard nodded and picked up the girl, "We'll take it from here."

Suton walked out of the prison area and found Shurima running through the village, when she saw Suton she quickly ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Suton kneeling down.

"It's lady hokage, she woke up." said Shurima wiping away a tear.

Suton nodded, "Now it's a matter of time until we learn what happened at the five kage summit."

The Next Day

Suton was walking through the village to see people rushing around and gathering other ninja. He walked into the hokage's office where Tsunade looked up.

"What is it Suton, we're on the brink of war and need to gather as many ninja as possible." she said.

"Well, that's what I'm here to talk about, how will you decide who all goes to war and who doesn't." he asked.

Tsunade sighed, "For the safety of future generations only two genin will be going with us."

Suton looked at her in confusion, "Who are they?"

"Hiyoku and Shurima." said Tsunade with a grim look on her face.

"You can't be serious, Shurima just got out of the academy." said Suton in disbelief.

Tsunade stood up, "That's the situation and you're going to deal with it, so get them ready to go along with the rest of your group."

Suton nodded and headed out into the village. As he walked through the rubble he began to think about his past in the village and how there was only one thing he would change if he could. He saw Shurima and Hiyoku eating a light breakfast, Suton walked up to them and kneeled down.

"You two know that you're going to war with the chunin and jonin right?" he said.

Hiyoku nodded, "We know, some lady with red hair and a flute told us."

Suton's eyes widened, "Where is she now?"

"Right here." said a familiar voice as Tayuya walked around the corner of some rubble.

"So they're sending you to war too huh?" said Suton.

Tayuya nodded, "We need as much help as we can get."

"Well I guess we're heading out to the land of lightning and to the hidden cloud village." said Suton walking towards the gate of the village. Behind him were Tayuya, Hiyoku, and Shurima.

"Suton-sensei." said Shurima.

"What is it?" said Suton turning to see that Shurima's byakugan had activated.

"Well, no one from the leaf is there yet right?" she said.

Suton nodded, "That's right."

Shurima placed her hand on her chin, "Then how can someone with the byakugan be at the hidden cloud village with the other four kage?"

Suton's face wrinkled in deep thought, "I don't know."

"I can answer that." said Kaze as he hopped out of a tree next to them, "It was years ago, the byakugan was a high target for villages to steal, it was the hidden mist who were successful. They managed to steal one eye of the byakugan and implant into one of their top ninja."

Suton nodded, "Well there's your answer."

As they walked down the path they began to converge with the other ninja who were traveling to the hidden cloud.

At the Hidden Cloud Gates

"Identification." said a guard at the gates as Kaze walked up.

"I'm Kaze of the Hidden Leaf." said Kaze with a grin.

"Hmm." said the guard as he looked at a long scroll, "You'll be going to the fourth division. Next!"

Hiyoku stepped forward and the guard sent him to Kankuro to be part of a squad that engaged in sneak attacks. Next was Amarini who was sent to the intel core.

Suton stepped forward and was stopped by the guard, "Identification."

Another guard looked over, "Come with me." Suton nodded and followed the guard up a large flight of stairs.

They walked through a door that was filled with the intel core along with the five kage. Tsunade stood up and smiled as Suton walked through, "So you made it."

"Tsunade!" shouted the Raikage, "Who is this boy?"

Tsunade's smile remained as she replied, "This is Suton, the boy I was telling you about."

"So it's true then?" asked the Mizukage.

The Tsuchikage stood up and walked over with his arms crossed, "Prove it."

Suton was entirely confused at what was happening, "Prove what?"

Tsunade laughed, "I told the Kage that you learned the flying raijin."

Suton smiled, "Oh, okay." He walked out onto the balcony that overlooked where the five divisions were converging. He looked around until he saw dark red hair, he then took a kunai with a tag on it and launched it at her feet. Suton began to infuse chakra as he flickered to the tag in a brown flash.

Tayuya looked at her feet as Suton appeared, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." said Suton as he picked her up. Suton flickered back to the Tsunade who still had her original tag.

When they appeared Tayuya was yelling at Suton to put her down. As Suton placed Tayuya on the ground she saw the five kage and instantly bowed to one knee.

"Is this proof enough?" asked Suton.

The Tsuchikage nodded, "I suppose it is, you will lead a secret division with Kankuro to provide support to the other divisions." Suton nodded and began to leave, but before he left the Tsuchikage yelled at him, "Wait! We need you to place a tag on each of us along with each of the company leaders." Suton again nodded and walked over and placed a tag on each of the kage, as he did he remembered that Tayuya was still there.

"One moment please." said Suton as he walked over to Tayuya.

He picked her up and flashed back to the kunai, when he set her down he heard Kaze shouting at a small group of stone ninja, "You can't seriously blame me for your greed?"

"Yes we can, it's your fault there is a shortage of our root." said one of them.

Suton quickly ran over, "What's going on over here?"

"It's you leaf ninja that caused our burn patients to die." said another stone ninja.

Suton sighed, "We can't fight each other right now, the enemy is out there."

"I don't care, I'll kill both of you right now." said another ninja.

Suton prepared to fight as he activated sage mode, the two ninja to the sides saw Suton's change slowly backed away as they dropped their kunai. The Ninja in the middle drew another kunai and charged at Suton.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Suton as he began to weave in and out of the oncoming attacks with ease.

The stone ninja laughed, "Like you could hurt me."

Suton sighed, "Well if that's how it has to be." He grabbed the ninja's hand who was swinging it in. A moment later he squeezed his wrist with the slightest of ease and the ninja let out a scream of agony as his wrist was crushed.

"What is wrong with you?" shouted the ninja.

"What? Did you just ask what was wrong with me? You're the one who attacked me out of nowhere." shouted Suton.

The ninja stood up as a voice ran through Suton's head, 'Suton, we need you back up here, now.' Suton sighed and flashed away as he released sage mode.

When he was back to the five kage Tsunade asked, "What's happening down there?"

"People can't seem to bury the past to save the future." said Suton.

"I'll handle that." said Gaara, "You just put tags on the division leaders." Suton nodded as Gaara walked onto the balcony and began to give a speech. When Gaara left the division leaders began to walk in, first was Darui who was the Raikage's right hand man, Suton placed the seal on his left arm directly under his black tattoo, Darui bowed and joined Gaara. Next to enter was Kitsuchi a powerful stone ninja who raised his sleeve and Suton placed his seal on his wrist. The third person to enter wa Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? you're a division leader?" asked Suton as he placed the seal on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi nodded, "Yup, I'll be working closely with Kaze as well."

"Well, I wish you luck in the war." said Suton as Kakashi walked out. When Kakashi left a samurai walked in, he had a bandaged head and a long and thin grey beard.

"Where is the sealing boy?" asked the samurai.

"I have a name you know." said Suton growing angry.

"Ah, I apologize, I simply need a seal from you." said the ninja.

As Suton placed the seal on his back he asked, "So why are the samurai getting involved."

"Well, Madara declared war on ninja themselves, so this is a war for our way of life." said the samurai.

As the ninja walked away he turned around, "Oh, I almost forgot, I am Mifune."

Suton gave a short bow, "I am Suton, I hope to fight alongside you." Mifune returned the bow and exited the building.

A moment later Mizu walked through the door with a confused look on his face, "Is this the sensory division?"

Ao sighed, "I can't believe he's that strong if he's that stupid"

Suton laughed and Mizu glared over, "What's so funny?"

"How many rooms did you go to trying to get here?" asked Suton still chuckling.

"This is the fifth room." said Mizu dropping his head. Suton again broke out into laughter as Mizu looked up and glared.

"Calm down you two." said Tsunade stepping between them.

Suton took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye, "I guess I should go meet Kankuro." Suton walked past Mizu and around the corner where he saw Kankuro and his team running down the stairs. Suton ran to catch up and when he did he ran next to Kankuro, "I still need to place a seal on you."

Kankuro sighed, "Alright get it over with." Suton nodded and placed the tag on Kankuro's shoulder. The team ran out of the hidden cloud and towards a forest as the five divisions followed about a mile behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Suton ran next to Kankuro through the woods until they found a clearing where Kankuro stopped and placed his pack onto the ground.

"Suton, make a trench around the clearing, the rest of you… go place traps." said Kankuro. Everyone nodded, Suton quickly created a shallow trench as the rest of the platoon walked around in the bushes placing paper bombs.

"Kankuro, where will we strike the enemy first?" Suton asked as he sat down in the center of the clearing.

Kankuro pulled out the map and began to scan where the five divisions were heading, "I think we need to divert the enemy near the fourth division, try to weaken the deeper forces in order to push back the others." Suton again nodded and laid back and dozed off.

Suton woke up to the sounds of screaming coming from Kankuro, "Stop! You'll set off the traps!"

The ninja flailed wildly and shouted back, "I can't control myself, get out of the way!" A moment later the ground beneath him exploded consuming him and another ninja who was trying to help him. From the bushes on the other side of the clearing dashed a ninja with faint purple hair and a face that had many cracks. He wore a hidden leaf headband, but when he got into the clearing he began to attack the ninja, Suton formed earth around his fists and charged at the ninja, but as he neared he realized the Sai wasn't engaging.

"What's wrong Sai?" Suton shouted as he traded strikes with the ninja.

Sai's face suddenly went into shock as he began to tremble at the sight of the ninja, "Tha-that's my brother, Shin."

Suton moved his focus to Sai and Shin to his chance, he swung his sword at Suton's stomach, but right as the blade made contact Suton flashed away in a brown blur. Shin looked around desperately trying to find him until he saw him over by Kankuro who was fighting Sasori.

"I've improved my black technique since the last time we fought, Sasori of the red sand." said Kankuro as he grabbed a scroll from his back. As he unraveled the scroll Sasori stared blankly as he watched his own body appear out of the seal.

"As I look at my old body and compare it to my new one I realize that I have become what I truly wanted. I now have a body that will never age or decay." said Sasori as Shin appeared in front of him.

"Suton, I need you to back me up on this one okay?" said Kankuro, but soon after he finished his sentence a large clay bird flew over the treeline, and on top of it was Deidara who was chewing clay in his hands. He opened his palms as a large number of clay insects dropped to the ground and crawled towards Sai. Suton quickly slammed his palms into the earth to create a ripple that launched the insects into the air while detonating them at the same time. Suton ran back over to Sai and kneeled down next to him, a few moments later Deidara swooped to the ground on his bird and approached Suton and Sai. As he grew near he began to expand and Suton quickly realized what was happening and quickly formed a mud wall between Deidara and him and Sai. Suton lowered the wall to see Deidara's body reforming in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" Suton asked as Deidara finished reforming his body.

Deidara laughed, "This is the power of the reanimation jutsu."

Suton scowled, "Then there's no way to win."

From across the clearing Suton heard Shin shouting at Sai, "The only way to defeat us is to seal us." Suton smiled and grabbed a small scroll, he quickly placed his hand on the paper to create a five palm seal. He stood up and looked at Deidara with a grin.

"You're going to return to the afterlife!" shouted Suton as he launched the scroll at Deidara. As it wrapped around Deidara, Suton began to channel chakra in order to completely seal him away. A moment later the scroll encased all of Deidara's body as Suton walked up to him and placed a sealing tag in the center of the encasement. Suton smiled as the sound of Deidara cursing his name died out.

"Good work Suton, now could I get some help over here!?" shouted Kankuro who was running in and out of chakra strings. Suton ran over and prepared a scroll, but Sasori forced Shin to grab the scroll and destroy it. Suton stared in shock as the scroll was shredded, he quickly ran up to Shin and placed a seal on his chest, he flipped over the puppet body and dashed at Sasori and again placed a seal on his chest.

Suton dashed back to Kankuro and infused nature energy to activate sage mode. Suton wove a single hand sign and shouted, "Sealing jutsu, Kurai ana!" Sasori and Shin both began to fade at the same time, after about ten seconds they were both gone with the only thing remaining of them was a slight breeze.

"What, the hell, was that?" asked Kankuro in awe while catching his breath.

Suton smiled while releasing sage mode, "That is a sealing jutsu that I came up with. It seals to chakra entities at the exact same time within each other which inadvertently creates a black hole, but when the technique is perfected the black hole is small enough that if instantly dies away."

"So who all can you this technique?" asked Kankuro re sealing his puppets into his scrolls.

Suton again smiled, "Me, and only me. No one else has trained to become a bear sage and it was that specific training that gave me the necessary skills to create this jutsu."

Kankuro gazed at the empty space then quickly turned to the communication ninja, "Contact HQ, tell them that the only way to defeat the reanimated ninja is to seal them."

The coms ninja nodded and as he started speaking to HQ a voice rang in Suton's head, "Suton, this is Inoichi. Kakashi needs your help they're fighting the seven swordsmen of the mist, also, pick up your friend before Ao kills him."

"Why does Ao want to kill Mizu?" asked Suton.

Inoichi laughed, "Well Mizu keeps messing with him by using his genjutsu and it's really funny, but we do need Ao to keep the sensory core in tact."

Suton laughed, "I guess I'll swing by to pick him up before I leave." Suton flashed away from Kankuro and reappeared next to the Raikage who wasn't surprised in the least that Suton just exited his body.

"There you are, it's about time." said the Raikage with his arms folded, "Take your friend and go to Kakashi."

Suton again nodded and walked up to Mizu who quickly turned, "Oh, hi there, what did you need?"

"I'm sorry about this." said Suton placing his hands on Mizu's shoulder.

"Sorry about what?" asked Mizu.

In an instant Suton flashed Mizu and Suton to Kakashi. As the stood up Suton said, "For that."

Kakashi looked back to Suton with his sharingan activated, "I'm glad you're both here. Mizu I need you to get rid of this fog."

Mizu nodded as he stood up, "I'll need a few minutes, Suton, I need you to keep them off of me."

Suton nodded and formed a small dome of earth around Mizu as he sat down and folded his legs. Suton absorbed nature energy and went into sage mode, and as he did Kaze flew from the tree above him and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Suton instantly knelt down, "Kaze, are you okay?"

Kaze rose onto his elbow, "Yeah, but that guy with the axe and hammer really packs a punch."

Suton looked at the ground next to Kaze to see his sword nearly broken, "What happened to your sword?"

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked as he picked up his sword. As soon as he saw the cracks and chips in his sword his jaw dropped, "What happened?"

"It's Jinin Akebino's Sword, it has the ability to break through anything." said Kakashi staring into the mist that was gathering.

Suton quickly summoned Tsume who began sniffing the air as soon as she appeared. After a moment her head turned around as Zabuza appeared behind Suton and Kaze with his sword raised. Before Zabuza could strike Kakashi's hand appeared out of Zabuza's chest, Suton quickly formed earth around his hands and began to punch Zabuza in the face, but Suton quickly realized that Zabuza's skin and body reformed after every hit. Suton stepped back and saw a flash fly by his face, he looked to where it came from to see Haku standing in a tree.

"You will not hurt Zabuza." He said in his effeminate voice.

Kaze stood up and looked at Suton, "I'll handle her, you work with Kakashi to take care of Zabuza."

Haku's face became red with rage, "I'm a boy!"

Kaze laughed, "Hahaha… No you're not." Kaze flickered away and reappeared behind Haku and quickly kicked him in the back of the head.

Haku and Kaze disappeared into the mist as a cry came from a distance. Suton took a minute, "That sounds like Hiyoku."

Kakashi looked at him as Zabuza too disappeared into the distance, "You go, I can handle Zabuza."

Suton nodded and dashed towards the sound, as he got near he saw a ninja with a long thin sword and an ANBU mask on. In front of him was Shurima who was grasping her arm and backing away from him. Suton saw Tsume run up next to him, he quickly knelt down and whispered inaudible words to her. When they looked back towards Hiyoku the mist ninja was about to strike. Suton quickly formed hand signs and created a large amount of earth spikes, as Suton thought the ninja sensed it and jumped out of the way. Suton smiled as the ninja reached the height of his jump, from the bushes Tsume charged at the ninja who threw his sword at a tree as soon as he saw Tsume. As Tsume was about to clamp her jaws down onto the swordsman he tugged on what appeared to be a string, Suton saw the string straighten, once it was straight the ninja redirected himself out of the reaches of Tsume.

"Damn." scowled Suton under his breath. Hiyoku ran over to Suton and hid behind him.

"Suton-sensei, what is he?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"That, is one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist." said Suton with the hope slowly dying out of his voice.

"Where's Mizu-sensei?" asked Hiyoku as the mist ninja began to walk towards them.

Suton looked at Tsume, "Take Hiyoku to Mizu, don't let anything happen to her." Tsume nodded as Hiyoku hopped onto her back. As Hiyoku and Tsume began to disappear into the mist the swordsman began to dash after them, but Suton rushed to cut him off, when he did the ninja flipped over Suton while catching Suton's neck in the string of his sword. When the ninja landed Suton was forced to the ground, but managed to roll out of the string and regain his footing. When he stood up he saw the ninja waiting for him, Suton quickly dashed back and began to throw raijin kunai to the side, but the mist ninja launched his sword and knocked the kunai to the ground so they weren't spread out at all. Suton cursed under his breath as the mist ninja appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. As Suton rolled over himself he flashed to a kunai figuring that the mist ninja would be waiting for him. When he stood up he saw the ninja standing where Suton would have landed with his sword raised. Suton took a moment to absorb nature energy, but a few moments in the ninja saw him and dashed towards him. It normally took Suton ten seconds to activate sage mode because of his sword which helped him control his chakra more efficiently. Suton was counting in his head 'five' the ninja started towards him, 'seven' the ninja was closing in, 'nine' Suton could feel raijin kunai falling into his hands while the mist ninja was a foot away. Suton smiled, 'ten' in the blink of an eye a raijin kunai flew past the mist ninja and Suton disappeared. The mist ninja looked around confused, a moment later Suton jammed his fist into the mist ninja's back sending him forward toppling over himself. As the mist ninja began to stand he found that Suton was waiting. When Suton began to swing his fist the ninja rolled away and ran towards where Hiyoku and Tsume were heading. Suton dashed after, but couldn't catch up. He quickly realized that he couldn't catch the ninja, so instead he threw a raijin kunai past the ninja and flashed to it.

"You can't have them!" shouted Suton who extended his arm at the oncoming ninja, but when Suton's arm was fully extended earth began to flow out of it as if he was extending his arm. The mist ninja saw the arm and threw his sword at a tree to his left and began to pull himself in that direction. When the ninja placed his foot on the tree to launch himself past Suton a force of earth smashed his head into the tree. Suton had extended his other arm to where the ninja was going in order to stop him. Suton walked over to the mist ninja who lay upon the ground, motionless, with a shattered head. After a few moments Suton sealed the mist ninja within a scroll and turned to see another mist ninja watching him. The ninja had a large rectangular sword with paper bombs placed upon one edge.

"So, you managed to seal Kushimaru, but I, Jinpachi Munashi, will not be so easily defeated." said Jinpachi hopping to the ground in front of Suton. Suton chose not to respond, rather to charge at him, as he neared the mist ninja he noticed that Jinpachi only began to swing his sword. Suton dismissed the action and continued to charge, but before either of them could strike, Mizu flew out of the mist and struck Jinpachi in the back sending him flying into Suton who dug his fist into Jinpachi's chest aiming straight down forcing Jinpachi into the ground creating a miniature crater. Suton began to seal Jinpachi, but before he could Jinpachi grasped his sword and swung it into Suton's side with all of his might. The sword created a large explosion that sent Suton across the clearing.

"I told you boy, I wouldn't be so easily defeated." said Jinpachi. Mizu stared at Suton's motionless body and began to force chakra through his sword and began to cast a genjutsu on Jinpachi.

Jinpachi felt the change in chakra as he began to see things more clearly, "So, you think you can trap me in genjutsu do you?" He gripped his sword and lifted it straight into the air, only to bring it down at his feet to create a large explosion that consumed him.

Mizu stared at the explosion while thinking to himself, 'what the hell is he doing?' A few moments later Jinpachi's body began to reform and after a few seconds he was completely whole.

"I told you boy, you can't defeat me with genjutsu." said Jinpachi charging at Mizu with his sword ready to strike. Mizu looked back at Suton who was beginning to move slightly, he knew that he couldn't win alone, but with the help of another he could easily defeat him. Jinpachi began to swing his sword at Mizu, but Mizu quickly dissipated to water and moved behind Jinpachi. When Mizu reformed he was next to Suton who was still unconscious. Jinpachi again charged at Mizu while he was absorbing nature energy.

"I'll kill you both in one swing!" shouted Jinpachi as Mizu's legs turned to a long tail and all of mizu's skin changed to white snake skin. Mizu opened his snake eyes and noticed that Jinpachi was moving even slower than before, but was still nearly on top of him, he took his chance and slithered to the side of Jinpachi who attempted to swing his sword through Mizu's head. Jinpachi cursed under his breath as he tried to swing through Mizu again, but Mizu had no troubles dodging each swing. After a few minutes Jinpachi grew enraged and decided to flatten the entire clearing with one swing. He lifted his sword and Mizu began to rush towards him, but wouldn't make it in time. Right as Jinpachi began to force his sword down a large gust of wind caused him to fly back.

Mizu looked back to see the rest of the division, "Kaze! You made it just in time."

Kaze jumped down and walked up to Mizu, "Jinpachi is the last one of them that we need to seal, so we need to get Suton up and going again."

Mizu nodded as medical ninja rushed past and began to heal Suton. The whole division surrounded Jinpachi as he stood up. Jinpachi looked around and realized there was no escape so he lifted his sword and began to swing it down again, but before it hit the ground Suton flashed under him and grasped his wrist.

"How did you-" Jinpachi was cut off as Suton twisted the sword out of Jinpachi's hand.

"You're standing above a raijin tag that I threw while fighting Kushimaru." said Suton grabbing a sealing scroll.

"Well, you got me. I must say boy, you're more skilled than you appear to be." said Jinpachi as the scroll encased his body.

Suton stood up and heard a voice ring in his head, "Suton, Darui has defeated Ginkaku and Kinkaku on the coast, but it's said that the Kazekage's division is having trouble, the Tsuchikage has joined them, but they're still having problems."

Suton nodded and turned to Mizu and Kaze, "Kaze, you lead them to the desert front, Mizu, you come with me." Both of them nodded as Suton placed his hand on Mizu and flashed to the Kazekage.

When the Kazekage saw Suton and Mizu he breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you showed up. We need you to help defeat the elder Raikage and the elder Mizukage."

Suton nodded, "I'll handle the Raikage, you handle the Mizukage." Mizu nodded and dashed towards the Mizukage. Suton looked at Gaara, "What's happened to you?"

"The former Tsuchikage and Kazekage were here, but we managed to defeat them." said Gaara as he looked over at the Tsuchikage.

"You two stay safe, I'll handle the Raikage." said Suton dashing away.

Suton ran for a few minutes before seeing the Raikage being sealed as Naruto stood and watched. Shikamaru saw Suton and waved him over, "You showed up just a little late, we lost a considerable amount of troops, but it's thanks to Naruto that we're all okay."

After a few minutes Mizu and those who fought the Mizukage showed up and everyone was relieved that the war was nearly over. After a few moments two bodies walked to the edge of one of the plateaus, everyone looked up to see the former Tsuchikage, and an unrecognizable figure.

Everyone watched them as Kabuto's voice rang over the desert, "Congratulations. You've defeated my puppets, but now you must defeat one of the strongest ninja of all time, Madara Uchiha."

Madara flickered from where he was and appeared before the division. He waited for a moment, as if gauging their abilities, but that only lasted for a moment before he charged into the company and began to cut down ninja where they stood. Everyone was shocked as Madara slaughtered each of them mercilessly without slowing down. This continued for a few minutes before all of the five kage appeared at the battlefront.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and said, "We'll handle this, you take care of the other Madara." Naruto nodded as his shadow clone disappeared, Tsunade then stood above the rest of the division, "Everyone, go help Naruto, we'll handle this." Everyone cheered and charged off to where Naruto was heading along with Suton and Mizu following closely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

As everyone charged towards Naruto, Mizu and Suton saw Kaze and Kasai and ran over to them.

"Wow, haven't seen you guys in a while." said Kasai.

Suton nodded, "Yeah, it's been pretty hectic."

"Well at least we're all together again." said Mizu. Everyone nodded and continued running towards Naruto.

**At Naruto's Battlefield**

Everyone rushed out of the forest to see the ten tails fighting against Naruto and Bee, while Kakashi and Guy were fighting the fake Madara. Suton and Kaze looked to Naruto who appeared to be having troubles with the ten tails' enormous tailed beast bomb.

"We have to help him." said Suton preparing to activate sage mode.

Mizu grasped his shoulder, "We can't, we don't have near the power to help them."

"Damn, then what can we do?" cursed Suton.

A few moments later Shikamaru hopped onto a tree and held the attention of each ninja, "Now I know you feel as though we can't help Naruto, now it is true that we don't have the same power as him. But the thing we can do is wait for the time to come, and when our time comes we will be ready to rush to Naruto's side and END, THIS, WAR!" The entire army shouted and cheered as another beast bomb went off.

Kasai walked to Suton's side as they watched over the battlefield, "So this is it, this is the fight that determines everything." Suton nodded while staring intently at the fight. Kasai looked at Suton's face and realized he was in sage mode, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, I just want to-" Suton cut his sentence short.

"What?" asked Kasai waving his hand in front of Suton's face, "What is it?"

Suton dashed off the edge of the cliff and towards the fight, Mizu ran to Kasai and asked what happened. Kasai shrugged his shoulders and Mizu let out a large sigh and dashed after him.

When Mizu caught up to Suton he yelled out, "Hey! What's going on!?"

"Kakashi-sensei's chakra disappeared." said Suton still focusing on the fight.

"You didn't think you could leave me behind did you?" asked Kaze sprinting to catch up.

"You guys shouldn't come with, it's too dangerous." said Suton.

"And what would we do if you didn't come back from the fight?" asked Kasai running at what appeared to be a light pace. Mizu and Kaze both nodded at that sentence.

Suton nodded, "Alright, Kasai, I need you to run reconnaissance, make sure nothing new is coming our way before we get there. Kaze, I need you to help with counter attacks, how much control do you have over the Hitomi?"

"Plenty for this." said Kaze.

"Good, Mizu, I need your sensory to make sure everything's okay on the battlefield." said Suton.

Mizu nodded, "I'll need a moment to go into sage mode."

Suton nodded, by the time Kasai ignited his feet and ran off the rest of them were at the battlefield. When they got there they saw Kakashi fighting the fake Madara, but his mask was no longer on his face. He was horribly scarred on one side of his face, the side that contained the sharingan while the other side had the rinnegan. Kakashi collapsed to the ground and Suton quickly ran over and kneeled down, as he did Mizu engaged the fake Madara.

Mizu slithered quickly around, and after he realized that the fake Madara had the sharingan he drew his sword and pushed chakra through it to replicate the sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" asked Suton lifting his head.

Kakashi let out a cough, "It's Obito, he's the cause of all this, you have to stop him."

Mizu let out a cry of pain as he landed next to Suton. He looked down at Mizu's body as he exited sage mode, as he stood he cursed under his breath, but Suton didn't realize that the ten tails was aiming its tailed beast bomb directly at him. As it fired Kaze ran in front of him and replicated it with the Hitomi, when the replicated jutsu hit the other tailed beast bomb they both flew directly into the sky and exploded above the battleground. Suton watched as Kaze too fell to the ground unconscious.

Obito laughed at the sight of the unconscious bodies, "I can't believe you fools thought that you could defeat me." Obito's face suddenly turned dark and he prepared to strike, "That will be your downfall." Obito shot towards Suton who tried to dodge the oncoming strike, but his right shoulder was hit which sent him spinning to the ground.

Suton rose to his knee and wiped the blood from his lip, "Wow, he's fast." Obito looked back towards Suton and flickered away. Suton felt a breeze flow past his ear, he quickly turned as earth covered his calloused hands. When Suton had made a full turn and began to extend his arm he made contact with Obito's gut. The impact sent Obito flying into the middle of the battlefield flipping over himself leaving a trail of dust in the air.

Suton walked towards him forming earth around his other hand. Obito struggled to rise to his knees as he chuckled, "You thought that would work?"

"Really? That's what you're going to say, you can barely stand." said Suton dropping his guard.

Obito saw his chance and quickly formed hand signs, "Fire style, fireball jutsu." A ball of fire launched at Suton from only a few feet away. As it neared Suton could feel the heat becoming more intense as he raised his hands to block. When the fireball made contact Suton was forced back, sliding on his heels. When Suton looked up he was gone, but the rest of the allied shinobi force had joined the fight while the ten tails transformed into a tree.

**That Night**

Everyone was treated for their wounds and ready to help Naruto again, but the ten tails was in a form so that it couldn't be touched, anyone that got close enough had their chakra consumed by it.

All of the ninja in the shinobi force was ready to give up, but when the moral was lowest the five kage appeared at the site.

Each different portion of the shinobi force was led by a kage, each of which gave a speech to convince them to help Naruto.

Suton and Mizu decided to go to Naruto and help him fight against the minions that the ten tails was producing. When they got to the hole that they could get through in the barrier they saw that the former hokage were all helping to fight against the ten tails, along with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked Suton.

Sasuke glanced at Suton and asked, "And who are you?"

Suton was speechless as Mizu laughed, "Never mind that, let's just defeat the ten tails."

Naruto walked up to them, "So I heard you guys became sages too huh?"

Mizu smiled, "You know it, so, how are we going to go about this?"

"Well, we can't go over them, or under them. How's about we go through them." said Naruto getting excited at his idea.

Suton looked at the oncoming enemies, "Well, all we have to do is get you to the ten tails so that you can get Madara and Obito off of it."

Naruto nodded, "Let's do it!"

All four of the ninja bit their thumb and prepared a separate form of hand signs. When they were finished they simultaneously shouted, "Summoning Jutsu." Beneath each person rose a summon, Naruto summoned Gamakichi, Sasuke summoned Aoda, Mizu summoned the White Snake Sage, and Suton summoned Raji.

Raji looked at his surroundings and asked in his low baritone voice, "What am I doing here?"

Suton looked down, "You can cut the act, this is important. I need you to help us get Naruto to the ten tails."

Raji thought about it for a moment before replying in his normal voice, "Alright, let's do this."

The four ninja prepared to go through as their summons charged through the oncoming minions created by the ten tails. Once they were inside of the barrier the minions began to climb onto the summons, one by one the four ninja fought them off.

As they grew closer to the ten tails the size of the minions grew larger. The white snake sage was the first to get over run, it caused Mizu to fall into the pad of minions, but because of the power of his genjutsu he was able to force the minions to fight each other. Suton wanted desperately to help his friend, but he had to help clear a path, he was consistently creating large masses of earth in sage mode to allow Naruto and Gamakichi to get around the large minions.

It was nearly five minutes of endless chakra expenditures, but eventually Naruto made it to Obito and Madara, he threw his rasenshuriken at them forcing them to split up, at that moment all of the minions fell to the ground and the first hokage was waiting to intercept Madara, everyone else was focused on Obito, but Madara had other plans. He took control of Obito's movements using the mangekyo sharingan, Madara defended Obito as he was forced to weave the hand signs to bring Madara back to life. Everyone charged at them, including the former hokage along with Suton and Mizu, but they were all fought off by Madara.

By the time they got to Obito he had weaved the last sign, but rather than Madara gaining his life back the ten tails began to condense onto where Obito was. Everyone watched as the ten tails began to disappear, but once the dust settled everyone was gazing upon Obito, but he wasn't himself. He had six black rings floating above his shoulders, and his skin turned completely grey, everyone was gazing upon the ten tails jinchuuriki.

"What the?" said Naruto as Obito levitated above them. The third hokage was the first to act, he quickly threw a demon wind shuriken and then used the shuriken shadow clone jutsu. As the massive amount of shurikens neered Obito one of the black balls moved to his hand and extended in front of him. As he flew towards the third hokage the black object sliced through the shurikens with ease, once he was on top of the third hokage he drove his black substance through the right side of his body.

Sasuke and Naruto began to throw ninjutsu at Obito while the other kage tried to assess the situation. As the ninjutsu attacks neared Obito he shielded himself with the black balls floating around him by forming them around his lower and upper body. After a few minutes Naruto decided to try taijutsu after he realized that the ninjutsu wasn't working. When he reached Obito and engaged in hand to hand combat he realized that Obito was ready. As Naruto swung at Obito he found that he couldn't land a single hit. A moment later Obito grasped Naruto and began to move one of the balls through his hand to pierce Naruto.

As the ball slowly moved towards Naruto the fourth hokage dashed to Naruto and grabbed his wrist in order to flash away in the blink of an eye. When Naruto and the fourth hokage returned to everyone else the second hokage continued to ponder the situation.

After another moment of thinking he questioned his thought, "What about sage jutsu?"

"It couldn't hurt to try." said Suton as he, Mizu and Naruto went into sage mode. Naruto soon went into chakra mode as well as sage mode while Suton and Mizu finished going into sage mode.

"How will we get around him? He'll see us if we rush at him." said Mizu.

"Well, we've got two flying raijin users, so that's a plus." said the fourth hokage.

Suton writhed his hands before speaking up, "Well actually, three. I've mastered the flying raijin as well."

both the second hokage and Sasuke laughed. Enraged by their laughter Suton threw raijin kunai to both sides of Obito, he then dropped one at his feet and flashed to the one on the right. Obito's gaze moved to where Suton was, Obito prepared to dash towards Suton, and as he did Suton launched a Kunai to Obito's feet. As soon as Obito's feet left the ground Suton threw another kunai over Obito's head and flashed to that one. Once Suton was above Obito he formed earth around his hands and swung down as hard as he could, as soon as Suton's arms were fully stretched the earth around his hands extended into Obito's back forcing him into the ground.

Proud of what he had done Suton flashed back to the group and turned to the stunned fourth hokage's face along with a smirk of approval from the second hokage. The fourth hokage stuttered over his own words, "Yo-y-y-you… I can't believe someone else learned the technique. How long did it take you?"

Suton blushed at the attention, but before he could answer the rubble where Obito was began to move as he stood up looked upon the group with malice.

The third and fourth hokage dashed towards Obito, as they did the fourth threw his own raijin tags around Obito. Once they were close to Obito the third hokage began to attack him with his giant staff. Obito easily moved out of the way of the oncoming strikes. The fourth hokage dashed towards Obito's back, but right as he was about to make contact Obito flickered out of the way and the fourth's rasengan nearly hit the third hokage directly in the chest.

They both looked around confused until Obito was in between them, he forced a black ball out of each of his hands and shredded the third and fourth hokage. Naruto shouted as he watched his father fall into oblivion, Mizu tried to comfort him, but nothing was working. Through his rage Naruto turned into the nine tails, but rather than attacking directly at him Naruto grabbed at Obito, once contact was made Naruto felt the power of the other tailed beasts flowing through him.

Naruto grasped at the chakra and began to tear it out of Obito. The allied shinobi force saw his efforts and rushed over to help, and as soon as they neared Naruto the nine tails' chakra rushed over them as they grasped at the chakra Naruto was desperately hanging onto.

Suton and Mizu looked to where the first hokage was to see him standing upon a wooden dragon facing Madara who had activated his renowned Susano. Mizu looked at Suton, "Should we help him?"

Suton shook his head, "We'd only get in the way."

"So then what do we do?" asked Mizu releasing sage mode.

Suton again shook his head and released sage mode, "I don't know, let's just help Naruto for now."

Mizu nodded as they ran over to join the allied shinobi forces. As they grasped the chakra they felt a strange sensation, in only a few seconds both of their consciousnesses had been transported to a white void where Naruto and Obito were talking. They watched as Naruto spoke to Obito about his past and how Rin wouldn't have wanted him to do what he was doing.

Once they were done talking Naruto had managed to rip the tailed beasts out of Obito in a blast of color. Everyone watched as Obito fell to the ground and was instantly pinned by Kakashi. The entire allied shinobi force celebrated their victory, but before they could finish they heard the first hokage yelling at them to not let their guard down. They all watched as Madara prepared to fight them, but before they could the tailed beasts that came from Obito attacked Madara who dashed into one of the many craters.

Suton and Mizu watched as Kakashi, Obito and the fourth hokage whose body had regenerated talk over their past again in order to debate whether or not to execute him. As they finished their long and heartfelt conversation black zetsu took over Tobirama's cells that had fused with Obito. And before anyone knew what was happening Obito was forced to create the hand signs for the Rokudo-rinne, once they were finished Obito breathed his last breath as Madara felt his power return.

"Finally, and now I can finish this." said Madara with a look of malice on his face. The tailed beasts continued their barrage of attacks, but to no avail. It was only a few minutes later that black Zetsu returned to Madara with Obito's rinnegan. Madara smiled as he placed the rinnegan into his eye, once complete he immediately summoned the Gedo statue. As the husk of the statue returned Madara began to move slowly towards the tailed beasts.

Upon the Gedo statue's return Madara used his rinnegan in order to pin the tailed beasts to the Gedo statue. As they were drug into the husk of the Gedo statue Madara turned back to the allied shinobi force, his attacks began with a barrage of fire style jutsus, all of the water style users, including Mizu, tried to stop the attacks, but their attempts were futile.

Suton looked around for Kasai, but couldn't see him until a red line flashed through his field of vision. He knew it was Kasai going after Madara, he watched as Madara turned around in time to swat Kasai and his attack aside. Kasai rolled over himself, but instantly got back up and opened the first three inner gates. He again charged at Madara with all of his might, but Madara again easily cast the attack aside. Kasai gazed at Madara upon his knee, looking for a weakness, but he found none. He decided that his only choice was to open more of the gates, he went through the fourth, fifth and sixth gate, directly to the seventh. Kasai charged his attack and soon struck his fist forward sending the Hirudora directly at Madara, but rather than trying to absorb or dodge the attack he simply activated his Susano to absorb the hit for him. Kasai watched as Madara stood, still at the edge of the cliff, unscathed, it wasn't long until Kasai collapsed to the ground, body nearly broken from the sheer force exerted from opening the seventh gate.

Madara turned to see that the Gedo statue had finished absorbing the last of the tailed beasts, so he quickly made hand signs as the ten tails was revived. As he finished the ten tails finished awakening and soon after it was absorbed into Madara's body as he had become the ten tails jinchuuriki.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Everyone in the allied shinobi force watched as Madara absorbed the ten tails and summoned the divine tree. As the tree rose out of the ground the allied shinobi force retreated from fear of the infinite tsukuyomi.

Out of the tree its roots tore up the ground as they charged into the allied shinobi force. As it neared the ninja they became entrapped into the roots as the tsukuyomi was forced upon them.

It took about five minutes for every ninja except for Naruto, Sasuke, Suton, Mizu, Kaze, Kasai, Guy and Tsunade to be consumed by the divine tree. They gathered together in order to fight Madara, as they did Naruto, Mizu and Suton went into sage mode.

"Guy-sensei, what's the plan?" asked Kasai.

"Well, I believe the only option we have is to defeat the enemy no matter the cost." said Guy staring intently at Madara.

"You're not suggesting that are you?" asked Kasai,

Guy shook his head, "No, that is not necessary yet."

Kasai let out a sigh of relief as Naruto went into chakra mode. Suton looked at Mizu and Naruto as they nodded. They all three charged towards Madara, as they grew closer Suton began to weave hand signs as Mizu transferred chakra into Naruto. Suton finished weaving hand signs as the entire cliff that Madara was standing on collapsed forcing Madara to jump in front of Naruto who had just thrown two rasenshuriken. As the rasenshuriken weaved in and out of each other Madara watched and absorbed the jutsu with his rinnegan. That action gave Suton a chance to dash behind Madara and attack him from behind, but Madara turned around and drove his fist into Suton's face sending him through the rubble that he created.

Madara, who was becoming annoyed, activated his Susanoo, and as the large blue demon as tall as a skyscraper appeared out of Madara, Kaze activated his hitomi and replicated the Susanoo as he charged into the battle. Sasuke, seeing Kaze with the Susanoo activated his Susanoo and chased after Kaze.

Sasuke and Kaze rushed at Madara at full speed, while Kaze began to engage him in hand to hand combat with the Susanoo, Sasuke shot Susanoo arrows into Madara which had no affect on him.

Suton managed to stand up and see that Kaze and Sasuke were fighting Madara while Mizu gave chakra to Naruto. Looking around Suton saw no other option but to use the kurai ana on Madara, but he wasn't sure what to use as the secondary seal. After a few minutes Suton realized that he could actually change the formula of the seal slightly in order for it to seal Madara inside of him without him being shot into oblivion as well. His only issue with using the new seal was that he would lose all forms a chakra control, after a few moments he remembered that he was fighting Madara. His point of view completely changed as he went into sage mode and began weave the new hand signs for the kurai ana. Once he finished he felt his own power diminish as Madara's Susanoo began to disappear, but about half way through Suton felt his power come back as Madara's Susanoo reactivated.

"I think Suton has an idea, but I think that we need to weaken Madara." said Kasai.

Guy nodded, "Now is the time to use that technique."

"Okay." said Kasai as they charged towards the fight. Tsunade watched them before realizing what they were referencing.

As Guy and Kasai rushed towards Madara they began to open the eight inner gates. By the time they reached Madara they had both opened the seventh gate. They continued powering up as the green essence resonating around them turned red and they pushed open the eighth gate. Both Guy and Kasai pulled their fists back and thrust them forward sending forward a vacuum like punch, they continued to do that four more times each time faster in succession than the one preceding it. Once they finished they had managed to destroy the Susanoo and stun Madara which allowed Guy to begin using the night guy. When he used the technique a large dragon manifested around him which charged into Madara. Once it made contact Madara's entire right side had been vaporized. Guy smiled as Naruto and Sasuke collapsed to the ground.

Suton saw Madara in his weakened state and quickly wove the hand signs for the kurai ana. When he finished Madara glared back as the rest of his body began to fade into oblivion, as he did Suton felt the strength rush out of his body as he collapsed to the ground.

Kasai and Guy felt their bodies begin to fall apart, but before they turned to dust Naruto appeared behind them and placed his hand upon their shoulders. When he did they felt the life return to their bodies, and after a few minutes Guy and Kasai were able to collapse without the fear of death waiting upon their doorstep.

Kaze and Mizu saw Suton as he collapsed and they rushed to his side. Mizu kneeled down and began to give Suton chakra, "What happened?"

Suton placed his hand onto Mizu's arms and pushed them away, "It's no use, I can't use my chakra anymore."

Both Kaze and Mizu were appalled at the statement. They both stared until Kaze asked, "How come?"

"I was forced to use the kurai ana, but I changed the formula so that I could instead seal Madara inside of me without forcing me into oblivion with him." said Suton leaning against the rubble behind him.

"Y-you can't be serious." said Mizu, "That's completely unfair."

"No, it isn't." said Kaze, "A jutsu as powerful as that is bound to have a downside, but you have to see it as the end of the war, I mean look, the tree is wilting and everyone is coming back to the world."

Tsunade ran over to Suton and kneeled down and performed medical ninjutsu, and as she navigated his chakra waves she glared deeply into his eyes, "What did you do!?"

"He used the kurai ana." said Kaze, "He managed to seal Madara inside of him."

"I know, but your chakra channels are completely disconnected, there is absolutely no chakra flowing through them." she said frantically searching for a signal. She continued searching until she reached the his lower abdomen and found an extremely faint reserve of chakra. Once she did she let out a sigh of relief as all of the ninja consumed by the tree began to stand up and circle around the group.

Naruto walked over to Suton and gave a large cheesy grin that he was known for, "If it wasn't for you I'm not sure we'd still be here."

Naruto extended his arm and Suton replied as he grasped Naruto's hand, "I'm sure you would have found a way." Once they stood up the entire crowd around them let out a cheer that could be heard across the entire ninja world.

**At the Five Kage Summit Meeting Place**

Gaara shook his head in disapproval at the Tsuchikage, "I would gladly give my spot to Kaze of the five swordsman of the leaf."

Onoki stuttered to let out a response, "I-it's n-not that I don't want to, it's just-"

"Just what?" asked the Raikage, "I would gladly give the title of Raikage to the boy whose speed matches mine, Kasai."

"Well yes, it's just that, they aren't affiliated with our villages." said Onoki shifting his eyes rapidly back and forth across the summit table.

"That, lord Tsuchikage, is not true." said Kaze sitting with the other three swordsman of the leaf, "Now it's true that we were not born in your specific village, but it is also true that we have no true affiliation with any village. We were found in the woods a few years ago and there is no record of our past or of anywhere that we came from."

All of the kage other than Onoki nodded their heads, "Yes, but it would break tradition."

"You know what else broke tradition? Having all five major lands band together to form a single army." said Kaze. After his statement everyone agreed that they would need time to decide on what they should do.

…

It had been six months since the five kage summit and everyone had convened at the land of fire to welcome the new kage.

Naruto stood above the entire ninja world, atop of the hokage's tower, next to him were Kaze, Mizu, Kasai, and Suton, all of them wore their respective kage hats. Suton wore the hat of the land of stone, Kaze the land of wind, Mizu the land of water, and Kasai the land of lightning.

They all gathered at the hidden leaf village to take their oaths as kage, and once they did they celebrated the dawn of a new era, an era of peace, an era where no wars would ever take place again.


End file.
